The Jewels The Guardian and The Ghost
by Kellie Fay
Summary: A magical set of gems and an old enemy forces Danny to confront one of his worst fears.  Can he place his trust in a mysterious new teacher who knows far more about him that he wants her too?
1. The Newcomer

**The Jewels The Guardian and The Ghost. **

By Kellie Fay

Disclaimer: Danny Phantom and all related characters belong to Butch Hartman. I don't make money out of this. If I did I wouldn't need to work for a living.

**Summary**

A magical set of gems and an old enemy forces Danny to confront one of his worst fears. Can he place his trust in a mysterious new teacher who know far more about him that he wants her too?

**Prologue: **

Sarah stepped off the bus, and glanced around at the station. It seemed an ordinary enough place on the surface. As usual the bus station wasn't the best place in the world to hang out. A few homeless men sat on the benches with their worldly possessions gathered around their feet. The smell of cigarettes, coffee and trash came in on the early morning breeze. On her left a teenager was blaring a radio far too loudly, trying to drown out the television at the coffee shop on her right.

"Welcome to Amity Village," Sarah said to herself.

She managed to catch a taxi to her destination. Casper High School. Outside the school a few students were milling about horrified at the idea of entering the building early. One small group of three caught her attention. There to the left of a girl dressed completely in black and purple, stood her quarry. He had haunted wary eyes which seemed far too old to belong to such a young person. Next to him sat another student with a dark chocolate complection. He wore a bright red hat, and was busy playing on some sort of hand held device, but her full attention was on the boy in the middle. Other groups of students eyed the trio with disgust and disdain.

_The more the fools they, _Sarah thought as she walked up the grey flagstone path to the front of the building. _To have such a treasure in their midst and to consider him a loser. _

Sure enough the young wary student instantly noticed her as a stranger. He tensed not knowing if she was an enemy or not. She managed to appear as if she had not noticed the group, but as she walked by she reached out with her mind and gently touched his thoughts. _It's all right Danny I'm not your enemy. We'll get better acquainted later._

Danny blinked and relaxed slightly. Whatever was bothering him now it wasn't her presence. She continued into the building and to her meeting with the school principal.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**Chapter 1: The Newcomer **

"Danny wake up!"

Danny Fenton blinked, and looked sheepishly into the violet eyes of his best friend Sam who was glaring at him impatiently.

"Sorry Sam must have zoned out there for a second," he said with a shrug. Considering that he constantly was short on sleep due to his ghost hunting it wasn't an uncommon thing for him to completely blank out for minutes at a time.

Sam sighed, but didn't argue. She knew how much, or how little sleep he was getting. "I said do either of you have any idea who she could be?"

"Not me," Tucker answered staring after the woman who had just walked past. "She is pretty though."

"Way to old for you Tuck," Danny said with a grin. "Maybe she's a new teacher."

Sam shrugged. "Well if she's a new staff member we'll find out soon enough. Come on you two, the bell is going to ring."

Twenty minutes later Danny and the others sat down in their chairs and Mr Lancer came in with that same strange woman.

She had sliver hair tied up in a bun. And a pair of wire rimmed glasses rested on the bridge of her nose, hiding a pair of storm grey eyes. She was dressed in a deep emerald green skirt with a celtic print blouse of the same dark green.

"Class this is Miss Daily," Mr Lancer said. "She's going to be your new math teacher.

Danny winced. Tucker made a small groan of pain. Sam just focused on the newcomer to the school. There was something about this woman that put Sam on edge, but she couldn't tell what it was.

"I expect you all to treat Miss Daily with the same respect you give all the other staff here." Mr Lancer finished.

He left the room, and almost instantly Dash whispered, "Looks like Miss Dorky to me."

"If you want Mr Lancer to keep teaching you math, Mr Baxter, I can arrange that." The new teacher said with a sly smile lifting her head slightly to look at Dash out of the corner of her eye.

Sam and Tucker sat up and looked at Dash behind them. He gulped and looked nervous. He didn't expect the teacher to hear him. Then Sam turned back to the teacher. She was looking directly at Dash now. She was still smiling but there was something feral about it. Dash was completely taken aback.."

"How did she hear Dash? Tucker whispered to Sam. "I barely heard him, and he's all the way in the back."

Just then Miss Mc Daily turned to give Tucker the same sly smile, but she said nothing. Sam worried that they would inadvertently become her next target.

The teacher turned away though as if she hadn't heard them, but somehow Sam knew that she had. She simply didn't care.

_Okay this teacher is weirder than normal,_ Sam scribbled on a page. She shifted the paper to Danny's side of the table knowing he would glance and send a message back. .

Danny didn't seem to see the paper. His eyes were staring down into his notebook. His hand was moving writing the notes, but Sam could tell that he wasn't aware that he was doing so.

_His eyes look so...so vacant. Like he's under a magic spell or something. The last time I saw him looking like that was...was_ Sam forced the image of Danny under Freakshow's control holding an ax to strike at her away. _Get a grip on yourself Sam. Freakshow is back in jail and Danny destroyed that control scepter. He's not under a spell. I don't think._ Concerned Sam reached out for Danny's hand. "Da–"

Before she could finish his name she heard her own name being called. "Samantha?"

Blushing furiously that she was caught not paying attention Samantha looked at the new teacher with a feeling of impending dread. "Miss Daily?"

"I asked you if you knew how to find the radius of this circle. Miss Manson."

Of course she didn't she didn't hear what the teacher said before. "Um...uh."

Miss Daily's smile was gentle, but somehow it didn't reassure Sam. "Come to the board, and lets see if I can help you. "

Miss Daily kept Sam near her for the rest of the period. A few times Sam was able to look back at Danny and Tucker. Danny didn't even seem to notice that Sam was at the board. Tucker shrug once when Sam glared at him. She guessed he made a few attempts to snap Danny out of whatever was wrong with him to, because a few times Miss Daily called on him to answer a question. Fortunately Tucker knew most of the answers.

Finally the bell rang for class change. As Sam went up to her desk, to get her books. Miss Daily said. "Now try to pay attention a little better Samantha, and try not to worry so much about little things." If Samantha wasn't looking for it she might not have seen Miss Daily place her hand on Danny's back. As the teacher turned and left Sam saw Danny rubbing his eyes looking about in confusion.

"Danny?" Sam said, grateful that he didn't have the same blank look he had all during the class.

"Huh? Sam? Danny yawned, and looked up at her. "Did I sleep through the whole class?"

"Sleep?" Tucker looked at Danny in confusion. "You're eyes were open the whole time. You even took notes."

"I took notes?" Danny echoed confused. "But I don't remember."

Sam put in her own concerns. "But Tucker didn't you notice. Danny's eyes might have been open but he didn't really see or notice anything except what was on the board. He didn't even blink when Miss Daily called me up to the board. "

"You were called to the board?" Danny asked. When Sam nodded Danny shook his head baffled. "I don't remember anything about the class. I'm telling you I must have been sound asleep."

"Your eyes were open." Tucker reminded him. "Hey maybe you were like sleepwalking or something when you were taking the notes. That's a cool trick."

Sam shook her head thoughtfully. "I don't think so, Tuck. Miss Daily called me to the board when I tried to snap Danny out of whatever was wrong with him. Then when the bell rang you snapped out of it when she touched you. There's something weird about Miss Daily, but I don't know what it is."

Just then the late bell rang. All three gave out a collective sigh. "We're late for class," Danny muttered. "Again."

Tucker jumped over to the last desk where a slip of yellow paper rested. Picking it up he grinned and said. "Maybe not, I happen to have here a late pass for all three of us signed by Miss Daily."

"Miss Daily?" Sam asked. "But I didn't see her leave it. In fact I didn't see her leave."

Tucker shrugged. "Neither did I but get this, she left the time out we could stay here for as long as we want and not get in trouble."

Danny shook his head no. "Lets not take our chances Tuck, but why would she leave us a late pass when none of us knew we were going to be late."

Sam moved over to Tucker and filled in the proper time on the late pass. "I've got a better question. Why did she leave us the pass at all? All we've been doing is talking about her."

Neither Danny nor Tucker had an answer to that.

The next class was Social Studies, then English. Throughout the rest of the day Danny seemed to be fine. Still Sam worried.

"Look maybe Tucker was right. It was something like sleepwalking," Danny said to reassure her. "It will probably never happen again."

"Isn't that what you said the first time you went intangible?" Tucker asked.

Both Sam and Danny glared at him. "Danny, I know you don't want to think about it, but I still think Miss Daily did something to you. There's something creepy about her that I just can't put my finger on."

"But why did she do it? Tucker asked. "Cuz Danny was tired?"

Danny and Sam both now stared at Tucker with their mouths open. "Tuck you may just have something there," Sam said. "Danny felt like he slept during the whole class, and Miss Daily didn't want anyone including us disturbing him. Maybe whatever she did she did because he was tired."

"But why?" Tucker asked again. "And how?"

"I don't know," Danny said thinking hard. "But if she did whatever she did because I was tired, the obvious answer is for me not to get that tired again. I'm just going to have to make sure I get a good night sleep."

"And hope you don't have to go ghost hunting in the middle of the night again," Sam said cynically.

Coming Soon Chapter 2 Here we Go Again

Miss Daily looked up and smiled at the pair. "Do you always come into the school through a teacher's window Miss Manson?"

Tucker took a step back behind Sam. She however, refused to be intimidated. "What did you do to Danny?" She demanded.

Miss Daily sighed sadly. "Danny is fine, Sam. He's just sleeping."

"Then why are his eyes open?" Sam asked, folding her arms over her chest.

Miss Daily rolled her eyes and made a small annoyed groan. "Okay it's more like at trance, but if you leave Danny alone, when the class is done he'll feel as if he got a full night's sleep. All you two have to do is not speak or touch Danny for the rest of the class. The trance is pretty fragile. If you try to get his attention it will break and I doubt he'll let me set it again."

"He didn't want you to set it now!" Sam replied outraged. "Why are you doing this? Who are you?"


	2. Here We Go Again

**The Jewels The Guardian and The Ghost. **

By Kellie Fay

Disclaimer: Danny Phantom and all related characters belong to Butch Hartman. I don't make money out of this. If I did I wouldn't need to work for a living.

**Chapter 2: Here we go again. **

Sam was right of course. After a week of managing a full night sleep Tucker and Sam saw Danny dragging himself to school clearly exhausted.

"Danny? What happened to you?" Sam asked concerned.

Danny sighed. "It seems that Skulker hasn't heard about the benefits of a good nights sleep,"

he answered with a yawn.

"Or he doesn't care," Tucker added.

"Did you catch him?" Sam asked.

Danny nodded. "At about 3:30 this morning." He yawned and rubbed his eyes. "I am so gonna crash and burn today in school."

"Good morning," A voice behind the three of them said cheerily. Sam, Danny and Tucker spun around to see Miss Daily standing behind them.

"Oh, hi Miss Daily," Danny said quickly. Well the adrenalin rush was good for him staying awake.

Before he could say anything else, however, the math teacher knelt down and looked Danny directly in the eye. "You look horrible, Danny. You'd better come with me right now and we'll see if we can't get you ready for class."

Before Sam or Tucker could protest, the math teacher took Danny, and guided him into the school leaving Sam and Tucker alone.

"What can she do ten minutes before class?" Tucker wondered.

Sam thought about the fact that she didn't have Danny alone that first day when even Danny admitted something happened to him. "I don't know," Sam answered moving towards the school. "But I'm going to find out." Tucker ran to catch up with her.

Miss Daily's classroom contained a connecting office. Considering how often they were in and out of rooms in the school they weren't supposed to be in, they knew where every window in the school lead into. When Sam found Miss Daily's office she saw that the window was open so Sam used Tucker as a step stool to look inside.

Unlike the rest of the teachers, Miss Daily seemed to prefer comfort over professionalism. True there was a desk, a full bookcase, and a file cabinet, but on the file cabinet lay a lace doily with a vase and fresh flowers. On the top of the bookcase rested a spider plant, and the chairs in the room were large and cushioned. Even the guest chair was comfortable. Miss Daily came into the room with Danny in tow, and plopped him down in the large soft chair. Danny looked as if he was being dragged to his doom. "Miss Daily I don't think -"

"That will be quite enough of that Danny," She said. When Danny tried to speak again she knelt down and looked deeply into his sky blue eyes. "Hush now," she said softly. "I didn't bring you in here to hear stories. I brought you in here to help you. Don't be afraid." She reached out and brushed back his jet black hair out of his eyes. "It's all right." Danny's expression slowly dropped from terrified to only confused.

Miss Daily continued to stroke Danny's hair as if he were a pet cat. "Just relax," she crooned gently. "Close your eyes."

Danny suddenly winced and tried to shake his head. "No," he muttered with a yawn. Sam standing on Tucker's back clutched nervously at the windowsill.

Miss Daily still stroking Danny's hair leaned over and whispered into his ear. "Don't fight it, Danny. Just give in. Your body, your mind and your spirit are in need of a great deal of rest that you have not been getting." She placed the palm of her hand on his forehead, and said, "I promise you Danny, I'm not going to hurt you. I'm here to help. Forget your fears. Go to sleep."

Sam watched with morbid fascination as Danny's eyes drooped then closed, and with a little sigh his body relaxed completely, falling back against the cushioned chair.

Miss Daily smiled gently, and caressed Danny's forehead. "There now, that's better isn't it?" She asked the sleeping teen. Sam was torn between jumping through the window and demanding that she wake Danny, or thanking her for allowing Danny to get some much needed rest.

Sam watched Miss Daily place one hand on Danny's head, and one over his heart. "May one be as ten until my class is done." With that she rose to her feet and said, "And as much as I'd like to leave you here, I don't want anyone to get suspicious, so. This time the gestures didn't require her to touch Danny. She traced in the air in front of him and said, "Walk within the dream. Recall all you see and hear within until the waking world calls you back." She took Danny's hands in hers. Instantly Danny's eyes opened, and he sat up. Just like that first day of class, however, there was no real awareness in Danny's eyes.

_It's exactly like that first day of class only Danny wasn't fighting it that time. That's why she didn't want me touching or talking to Danny it probably beaks the spell! Wait a minute Our math teacher can cast magic spells? Who is she?_

Miss Daily led the bespelled Danny out of her office and into the classroom. Instantly Sam jumped from Tucker's back to the windowsill, and climbed in the open window. She then turned and helped Tucker pull himself in.

They jumped off the window together and Tucker rubbed his lower back. "Next time can we do this without the combat boots?" He asked annoyed.

"Sorry," Sam said embarrassed. "But Tucker, she cast some kind of spell on Danny. He's asleep, but she made him open his eyes and follow her like he's sleepwalking or something. Sam stared at the door to the classroom. She took in a deep breath. "I'm going in."

Tucker nodded, and took up a position slightly behind Sam on her left. Sam took in another breath, swallowed, then opened the door.

Miss Daily sat at her desk grading papers. Danny sat quietly at his desk staring into a book.

_I'll lay ten bucks Danny never even turns a page,_ Sam thought to herself.

Miss Daily looked up, and smiled at the pair. "Do you always come into the school through a teacher's window Miss Manson?"

Tucker took a step back behind Sam. She, however, refused to be intimidated. "What did you do to Danny?" She demanded.

Miss Daily sighed sadly. "Danny is fine, Sam. He's just sleeping."

"Then why are his eyes open?" Sam asked, folding her arms over her chest.

Miss Daily rolled her eyes and made a small annoyed groan. "Okay it's more like at trance, but if you leave Danny alone, when the class is done he'll feel as if he got a full night's sleep. All you two have to do is not speak or touch Danny for the rest of the class. The trance is pretty fragile. If you try to get his attention it will break and I doubt he'll let me set it again."

"He didn't want you to set it now!" Sam replied outraged. "Why are you doing this? Who are you?"

Just then the bell rang for class. "The rest of your class is coming Sam," Miss Daily answered. "I don't think you want to have this conversation right now do you?"

Sam glanced nervously at the door. She could hear the other kids coming. She looked back at Danny who was still staring blankly at the book, and then at her teacher. "No," Sam mumbled. Dejected she went to her seat between Tucker and Danny.

The other kids began to file into the room ignoring the three. Tucker grabbed onto Sam's arm and whispered. "Sam what are you waiting for? You heard her. The slightest distraction will snap Danny out of it!"

Sam looked at Danny. His blue eyes fixed on his notebook, clearly vacant but not darkened with stress. The worry dimple that formed often between his eyebrows was missing. He wasn't smiling, but at the same time he wasn't frowning or looking miserable either. In fact Sam thought he looked rather content.

"He looks so peaceful," Sam said sadly. "She said he's getting rest that he needs. I...I can't, you do it, Tuck."

Tucker glanced at Danny then sighed. A small frown crept into his expression. "Maybe after class," he said.

The class passed in a blur for Sam. She kept one eye on Danny at all times. Danny just kept listening and taking notes oblivious to his friends' concerns. He didn't even blink when the bell rang signaling the end of class. Miss Daily called out, "Miss Manson, Mr Foley, and Mr Fenton, please wait a moment." Once the rest of the kids were gone Miss Daily shut the door and nodded to Sam.

Ever so gently Sam touched Danny's hand. "Danny?" She called softly. "Danny wake up."

Danny blinked and shook his head. Suddenly his eyes went wide with fear. "Miss Daily No! Wait! He stopped confused then looked around. "What happened?"

Remembering what she witnessed Sam asked, "What do you remember?"

Danny frowned in thought. "The last thing I remember we were in her office. She said she just wanted me to get some rest. When she touched me...I...I don't know what happened. I just couldn't keep my eyes open."

"Miss Daily cast a spell on you to let you get some sleep." Sam Explained.

Danny glanced at Tucker who nodded emphatically. "It was exactly like last time, Danny. You were eyes open nobody home again."

"Again?" Danny frowned. "How could she do that to me?"

"Better question Sam asked worried. "Where did Miss Daily go? She was right here."

Tucker looked up and noticed a slip of paper on the desk nearest the door. "I didn't see her leave either, but she left us a pass again."

Danny and Sam looked at each other. They knew that they both had dozens of questions, but now wasn't the time for speculation. "We'd better get to class," Danny said.

Later at lunch Sam said, "You know guys, I've been thinking, and I've got a theory about Miss Daily."

Danny finished his milk, and gave Sam an odd look. "I'm listening."

Sam took a bite of watermelon from her fruit salad and chewed carefully before speaking again. "I think Miss Daily is a witch."

Tucker finished his sandwich and looked at his two friends. "You're not serious Sam,"

"I am totally serious!" Sam answered indignantly. "How else could she have cast a spell on Danny?"

"Okay so our new math teacher is a witch," Danny muttered finishing his lunch. "Why is she so interested in me?"

All three teens fell silent at that. There could only be one possible reason why a witch would be interested in Danny. None of them wanted to bring up that topic.

"We should avoid her," Sam said firmly.

"How can we? She's our first period teacher?" Tucker asked.

Sam nodded her face serious. "We can't cut class, but anytime we don't have her, we're going to have to keep our distance."

Danny sighed, but he didn't argue. He couldn't shake the feeling that this was going to be harder than it sounds.

Coming Soon Chapter 3 More Magic!

Miss Daily moved from bush to bush plucking off leaf laden stems from several different plants. Danny could smell the fragrant lavender and sage wafting up as she pinched off the leaves and twigs. Around the circle of plants there were four candles at each compass point. There was a small fire in an grey stone dish in front of the eastern candle. Gathering the herbs she picked into a bundle Miss Daily lit the bundle and went about lighting each of the four candles. She then placed the bundle onto the stone dish.

_Looks like she's going to do some magic now,_ Danny thought warily. _Maybe I'd better back off._

"Actually friend, you'd be better off if you came into the circle with me." Miss Daily said startling him.

Danny thought about making a run for it, but she didn't seem very concerned with him. It was as if she didn't care if he joined her or not. She obviously knew he was watching the entire time and did nothing to stop him so she didn't care if he knew what she was doing. With a shrug and a sheepish grin he, turned visible, floated down and joined her in the circle. "Do I want to know why it's better if I'm in the circle?" He asked.

"I could tell you," The magical math teacher said wryly. "But it would spoil the surprise." When Danny began to worry that he was being tricked she laughed. "Believe me its nothing bad," she said to reassure him. "In fact you might even enjoy it."


	3. More Magic

**The Jewels The Guardian and The Ghost. **

By Kellie Fay

Disclaimer: Danny Phantom and all related characters belong to Butch Hartman. I don't make money out of this. If I did I wouldn't need to work for a living.

**Chapter 3: More Magic**

Danny dodged the televisions Technus flung at him, looking back over his shoulder. "Man those things are huge I thought everyone was buying flatscreens." He turned his attention back to the spirit destroying the Radio Shack.

"Do we really have to do this at four in the morning?" He complained.

"I Technus master of technology make other people keep my schedule!" Technus shouted back.

Danny sighed frustrated. "Just get in the thermos already!" He made a sharp ninety degree dive spun around under Technus and activated the thermos. Instantly Technus was swallowed by the ghost catching device and the sky was silent.

"Finally," Danny said with relief. It was nearly dawn, and again Danny found he chased Technus all night. He was about to fly home, when some movement away from the line of shops caught his attention. In the back of a little grey cottage style home, moved a familiar figure, Miss Daily. The yard was concealed by a thick hedge sheltering the back yard, but Danny could see his math teacher clearly from above.

_So this is where she lives,_ Danny thought mischievously. _Sam thinks she's a witch. Don't witches have all sorts of things in their houses like black cats and cauldrons and broomsticks? Okay Fenton spending too much time watching movies with Tucker, but Sam did say that witches do need some kind of tools to make their magic work more effectively. Gemstones and stuff. I wonder what I'd see if I took a quick peek inside her house while she's out here?_ Sam would tell him he was crazy for thinking of looking into the house. Tucker might agree with him, but he knew Jazz would side with Sam. _Great there not even here and their voting. Well as long as Miss Daily is out there I don't think a quick invisible peek inside of her house would hurt._

He dove for the second floor of the house, and found to his surprise that he couldn't phase thought the walls. "What's going on here?" he wondered out loud. A quick and thorough inspection of the entire exterior showed that there was no way he could get inside the house. In fact he found that if he floated next to the walls of the house some invisible force would gently cause him to drift away from it.

_Okay I know Sam thinks that Miss Daily uses magic to make me sleep in class without anyone knowing. Maybe she uses magic to keep ghosts out of her house too. _If Miss Daily could keep ghosts out of her home, Danny wanted to know. He felt that he would sleep loads better if he had a way of keeping ghosts out of Sam's and Tucker's homes.

Movement in the backyard reminded Danny to go invisible. Maybe by watching her now he could figure her out. Being very cautious to remain invisible, Danny flew down to watch Miss Daily.

The teacher walked around her garden to each plant and bush watering them and speaking to them as if they were old friends. _Okay weird but lots of people talk to their plants. _He watched as she slowly moved to a ring of short bushes arranged in a large circle at the center of the garden. With his altitude Danny could see that most of the plants in the garden were shaped into the classic knot design, but in the center was a perfect circle of woody herbs comfortable enough for six people to stand in, maybe ten if they were all good friends.

Miss Daily moved from bush to bush plucking off leaf laden stems from several different plants. Danny could smell the fragrant lavender and sage wafting up as she pinched off the leaves and twigs. Around the circle of plants there were four candles at each compass point. There was a small fire in an grey stone dish in front of the eastern candle. Gathering the herbs she picked into a bundle Miss Daily lit the bundle, and went about lighting each of the four candles. She then placed the bundle onto the stone dish.

_Looks like she's going to do some magic now,_ Danny thought warily. _Maybe I'd better back off._

"Actually friend, you'd be better off if you came into the circle with me." Miss Daily said startling him.

Danny thought about making a run for it, but she didn't seem very concerned with him. It was as if she didn't care if he joined her or not. She obviously knew he was watching the entire time and did nothing to stop him so she didn't care if he knew what she was doing. With a shrug and a sheepish grin he became visible, floated down and joined her in the circle. "Do I want to know why it's better if I'm in the circle?" He asked.

"I could tell you," The magical math teacher said wryly. "But it would spoil the surprise." When Danny began to worry that he was being tricked she laughed. "Believe me its nothing bad," she said to reassure him. "In fact you might even enjoy it."

"Can I at least find out what your doing?" He asked. He knew he should be so out of there, but he didn't doubt that being in the circle was probably going to be the better route.

Miss Daily folded herself down in front of the stone dish which still had herbs burning away like a merry campfire. "Oh this is something I do in the morning to get me ready for the day. Sit if you like, float if you prefer, just stay in the circle. Okay?"

Not sure what else to do Danny lowered himself almost to the ground. He hovered a few inches from the floor in case he had to make a quick escape.

Miss Daily finished her preparations she threw some sand on top of the remainder of the herbs and began drawing some symbols in the sand with a twig. Once she was ready she rested her hands on her knees and began to chant. She sang softly at first but Danny noticed that the candle's flames were growing and the very air around him seemed to grow heavier with the scent of herbs and flowers. Something odd was beginning to happen, but Danny couldn't understand what it was. His skin felt prickly as if he were passing through electric wires, but it wasn't an unpleasant feeling, just odd.

In front of him Miss Daily sang softly to the plate before her.

**May the winds from the east bring us courage.**

**May the winds from the south bring us compassion**

**May the winds from the west bring us cunning**

**May the winds from the north bring us strength**

Each time she invoked a wind the corresponding candle would flair and Danny could feel the breeze dance in from each direction. It was almost as if each wind was bringing what was asked for, and flowing through his mind and body. Danny felt calm, relaxed, comfortable, and not as tired as he had been earlier. Without meaning too Danny closed his eyes enjoying this warm safe feeling as it seemed to fill up places inside of him that had been empty and hurting for far too long.

Miss Daily continued to chant

**May the stars light our path.**

**May the Moon help us find peace, **

**and may the Sun grant us it's living energy to start this new day.**

Danny couldn't even move now even if he wanted too. The scary thing was he didn't want to. A small rational part of his mind was screaming at him that he was falling under a spell and he should be getting out of there now, but he didn't want to leave. This felt _good_ He definitely wasn't tired anymore. If he had ever felt like this before he couldn't remember it. It reminded him of his favorite ice cream, the first day he learned to fly, when he landed the Space Shuttle after saving it from the gem of life. The best memories of his life flashed before him. There was nothing that could make him unhappy or angry. If he knew sitting here would make him feel this good all the time he probably would never move again.

But the spell wasn't finished yet. The moment the rising sun struck the circle a ripple of energy and power filled the entire area. There was no way to describe this feeling. He could feel not only the warm sun on his skin but the energy seemed to vibrate through his entire body. The smell and taste of the herbs in the air strengthened and intensified. The very earth around him literally hummed with power. When Danny opened his eyes he found that he was now hovering five feet above the circle and he glowed like a miniature sun.

Miss Daily rose from her spot on the floor, and looked for Danny where he sat originally. A pleased and delighted smile played across her face when she found him above her.

"I trust you enjoyed my little morning pick- me- up?" She asked with a laugh.

Danny couldn't speak yet. The sensation of the sheer amount of power that now ran through his body was overwhelming. "I...I wow!"

Miss Daily laughed again. "I'll take that as a yes."

Danny nodded still trying to find words. "How...what did you do to me?" He wasn't tired at all now. In fact he felt charged up. He felt like he could out fly, out shoot, and out ghost Vlad Plasmius right now.

"The Earth and the forces around the earth are vessels of power," she explained. "If you know how you can control and direct that power and use it to charge yourself or other beings who can use that kind of power."

"You mean like me?" When Miss Daily nodded he grinned. "Well I'm charged all right."

"So now that your all charged up would you mind doing me a small favor?" She asked.

Danny knew he should say no, but he felt too good to deny anybody anything right now. "As long as I don't get in trouble for it," he answered.

Miss Daily smiled warmly. "You won't," she answered him. "And it won't take any time at all. Here catch!"

She tossed something at him. Danny caught it instinctively. It seemed to be a clear orb of quartz the size of a shooter marble. The moment he touched it, however, it began to glow the same luminescent green his eyes did.

"That's good, you can give it back now," Miss Daily said.

Oddly enough Danny felt a little reluctant to return the marble, but he tossed it back anyway. "What did I just do to your marble?" He asked.

Miss Daily smiled as she placed with the marble in her hands. "You just charged the crystal with a little bit of your energy," she explained. "Ectoplasm is a little like DNA no two spirits produce exactly the same kind. So now with this little bit of you in here, " she showed him the still glowing marble. "I can reset my wards to include you, and still repel other ghosts."

Well that was news to Danny. Miss Daily obviously knew quite a bit about ghosts. "Wait a minute. What do you mean you want to include me in your wards. What are wards anyway?"

"A ward is a protection against supernatural forces. It kind of works like a ghost shield, but it also can keep out magic, and unlike the shield it can be set to allow friendly spirits in such as yourself."

Danny was still confused. "Me? How do I rate? You don't even know me."

Miss Daily chuckled. And looked him right in the eyes. "I know more about you than you know, Danny Phantom. And as for why I'm including you in my wards, lets just say I know enough about you to know that you are not a threat to Amity Park, and everyone needs a place where they can just be."

Despite the fact that he knew she could influence him, Danny found himself liking this mysterious teacher. "It's nice to know somebody thinks so," he said. "So you are a witch."

To his surprise Miss Daily shook her head no. "Not in the strictest definition of the term. Witchcraft is as much about religion as it is about magic. I do use magic. Magic is often better than science in dealing with ghosts."

Danny decided not to argue with that.

Miss Daily suddenly looked up past his shoulder and said, "I'd love to talk to you more, Danny, but I think you'd better get home before you're missed."

"Huh?" Danny followed her eyes over his shoulder to the rising sun and realized that it was almost time for him to get up for school. _Oh man if mom and dad find out I've been out all night they're gonna freak!_

"Um I've got to go," Danny said, shooting up into the sky. Then as an afterthought he flew back down and said, "By the way, thanks!" Then he took off for home.

Coming Soon Chapter 4 Discoveries.

Suddenly Valerie dropped her weapon to her side and seemed to be teetering on the hoversled. She shook her head and brought one hand up as if she were in pain.

"You okay?" Danny asked worried.

Valerie shook her head again like she was trying to clear her vision. "Wha...what's going on? What are you doing to me?"

"Nothing I swear!" Danny insisted. Oddly enough he felt a tingle along his skin. Somebody was doing something to Valerie, but it wasn't him. Danny looked back down at the school. Sure enough the whole school was watching them, but it was one pair of storm grey eyes that instantly caught Danny's attention.

_It's Miss Daily! She's doing it, but how?_ Danny asked himself. Unbidden his conscious shot back with _How does she keep making you blank out during math class and still get the lesson genius?_


	4. Discovery

**The Jewels The Guardian and The Ghost. **

By Kellie Fay

Disclaimer: Danny Phantom and all related characters belong to Butch Hartman. And...well you know the rest.

**Chapter 4 Discovery **

Danny felt supercharged. Speeding back to Fentonworks Danny could tell that he was breaking his old speed records. Looking down at his hands he could still see that they were twice as luminescent as normal. _Man I wonder how long this will last? _ Danny thought excitedly. He wasn't tired at all anymore. He felt like he could go all day now. He quickly phased into his room and changed back into his human form just as his alarm clock went off.

"Whew! Talk about cutting it close," Danny muttered to himself. He got into some clean clothes and raced down stairs. He saw Jazz in the kitchen making breakfast.

"Morning Danny," Jazz said. Danny looked up and faced his sister the moment she spoke. Her voice sounded casual enough but there was an odd tone to it that made him a bit worried.

"Sleep well?" Jazz asked as if there was nothing wrong.

"Yep slept great!" Danny was able to reply easily enough. He could still feel the full charge Miss Daily gave to him that morning.

If his answer bothered Jazz she didn't let it show. "What do you want for breakfast? She asked.

"Not hungry," Danny answered checking his book bag.

"Danny honey you have to eat something," His mother said coming into the kitchen.

Danny really wasn't hungry. He actually felt as if he already ate. _Was this because of that spell?_ To please his mom he grabbed an apple from a bowl on the kitchen table. "I'll eat on the way to school. Bye!"

"Wait Danny! I'll drive you!" Jazz said. Now worry was clearly in her voice.

_I can't let her know what happened. Between her and Sam they'll kill me._ Hurriedly he said, "Thanks Jazz gonna walk with Sam and Tucker! Bye!" Before either Jazz or his mother could say anything Danny was out the door and halfway down the block. He felt like flying to school he felt so good, but hew knew that flying would just invite Valerie to chase him. _Not that I couldn't outfly Valerie today._ Danny thought with a grin. Today he felt like he could do anything.

"Hey Danny!" Tucker said cheerfully. Danny looked to his right, and saw his two best friends coming towards him.

"Hi Sam, hi Tucker," Danny replied with a smile.

"Morning Danny," Sam said. She then looked him up and down. "Are you feeling okay?" She asked.

_Uh oh, does it show? Even if it does it's not bad, I hope. _Out loud Danny said, "Yep feeling great today. Goes to show you what happens when I get a full night sleep."

Sam's eyes narrowed suspiciously, but she didn't say anything else.

During first period Danny wondered if Miss Daily knew that he was the same person that visited her early that morning. _Nahhh there's no way she could possible know is there?_

_She does magic_ his practical suspicious side reminded him. _Maybe that's why she was so nice to Danny Phantom this morning. I mean why else does she do that sleep thing for me when I've been out all night?_

The lesson went on with Miss Daily not giving any indication of giving Danny any special treatment. In fact since he was awake and alert for once she seemed to be pushing him a little bit harder than normal. Magic or not Miss Daily knew her math, and she was a great teacher. Since she started teaching at Casper High not only had his math scores improved, but it seemed that everybody who had her class was doing better in math, even Dash and the football team. Even if she was a sorcerous or something Danny wasn't sure he wanted to get rid of her.

All during the day Danny caught Sam giving him odd looks when she thought he couldn't see. Tucker didn't seem to notice anything so Danny was hoping he would get away with not explaining how he was so energetic today. When gym rolled around, Danny gave up that hope. Tesslaff made everybody do foot races today, and while he didn't do anything ghostly, he did run faster than he ever did before. He even beat Kwan in the races, though he couldn't quite catch up to Dash. When he crossed the finish line second he couldn't stop the shocked smile that fell over his face. He only lost it when he saw Sam scowling at him.

When school finished Sam wanted answers. "What is up with you today, Danny?" Sam demanded. "You've been cheerful and hyper all day."

"Okay so I'm feeling good today, and that's a bad thing?" Danny shot back defensively.

Sam frowned. "That's not the point Danny!"

Even since gym Tucker looked worried too. "Danny you beat Kwan in a race. The only person you ever beat in a race before that was me!"

"Jazz called me this morning," Sam added. "She told me you slipped back into your room right after sunrise, and you looked like you stuck your hand in a ghosts version of a battery charger."

_Oops_, Danny didn't know that Jazz caught him slipping in this morning.

Sam wasn't finished either. "Danny you didn't sleep all night, you've hardly eaten all day, and you're as hyper as a squirrel on a sugar high. You're not telling us something."

_Oh man,_ Danny thought. He knew Sam would be angry with him that he allowed Miss Daily to use magic on him. Suddenly he felt a shiver, and a blue mist escaped from his mouth. "Uh oh, ghost sense, gotta go!" He said quickly. _Yes! Finally one of them shows up when I need a distraction!_

Danny ducked behind some bushes, and transformed into Danny Phantom. He shot up looking for whoever set off his ghost sense. Movement behind him caught his attention and he dodged just as Skulker's ecto-missile flew past him. "Skulker!"

"Hello ghost child," Skulker said with grin. "Today is the day I put your pelt on my wall,"

Danny still felt completely charged from this morning. He let loose a full barrage of ecto-ray attacks on Skulker. "Today? I don't think so!"

To Danny's own surprise his own ecto-rays seemed to be stronger than before. He blasted Skulker back through a wooden billboard. Even Skulker was surprised.

"That's funny, I don't recall the ghost child's blasts being so powerful," The ghost hunter muttered to himself.

_Neither do I,_ Danny thought looking at his own hand in shock. _I wonder if this is permanent? _

Skulker flew back over to Danny charging up his weapons. At the same time Danny had the strangest feeling that he was in danger. A small but persistent voice in the back of his mind was telling him to move NOW!

Danny shot straight up into the sky while Skulker prepared to fire. "Lucky shot whelp, and now -" He was cut off by the blast that missed Danny, and struck the ghost hunter square in the chest throwing him back through the billboard.

Far above where he once floated Danny looked where the shot came from, and saw Valerie in her ghost hunting outfit aboard her hover sled. With a sigh he tried to ignore the fact that the shot had been meant for him. "Hey," He called below to her, "Thanks for the help."

Valerie didn't take the hint. She used her hover sled to reach his altitude, and aimed for him with her entire arsenal. "You're not getting away this time ghost kid," She growled.

At first Danny thought about disarming her with an ectoplasmic blast, but considering what happened to Skulker he decided against that. _I don't want to hurt her. Maybe I can take this up higher where nobody will get hurt. Maybe I can still outfly her and she'll run out of gas on that thing._

Suddenly Valerie dropped her weapon to her side, and seemed to be teetering on the hoversled. She shook her head and brought one hand up as if she were in pain.

"You okay?" Danny asked worried.

Valerie shook her head again like she was trying to clear her vision. "Wha...what's going on? What are you doing to me?"

"Nothing I swear!" Danny insisted. Oddly enough he felt a tingle along his skin. Somebody was doing something to Valerie, but it wasn't him. Danny looked back down at the school. Sure enough the whole school was watching them, but it was one pair of storm grey eyes that instantly caught Danny's attention.

_It's Miss Daily! She's doing it, but how?_ Danny asked himself. Unbidden his conscious shot back with _How does she keep making you blank out during math class and still get the lesson genius?_

Valerie tried to lift her gun again, but she couldn't keep her eyes open. "S...Stop it you!" Valerie shouted. "Stay out of my he..." Valerie's voice trailed away as she fell unconscious. Her feet slipped from her hover sled, and she began that long fall to the ground.

"NO!" Danny shouted. Faster than he thought he could fly, Danny zipped down under Valerie, and caught her. The hover sled was still zipping around with no one controlling it, so Danny still carrying Valerie landed on it and guided the sled back to the ground.

A crowd of students began to form where he landed only to be held off by Mr Lancer, Principal Ishiyama, and his own parents.

"Let her go ghost kid!" Jack said with his Jack-o-nine-tails out and spinning. "Or I'll rip you apart molecule by molecule!"

_Hold your ground, Danny_ A voice suddenly said in his head. _If you let go of Valerie they might decide to shoot you. Make them promise not too._

Unlike his conscious, this voice wasn't his own thoughts in conflict. It didn't even sound like the voice from his mental arguments. It did sound like someone he knew. This voice came from outside his mind, but it was still good advice so Danny glared at his parents. "And the moment I'm clear of her you both blast me? I don't think so. Look I'll put her down and leave peacefully, but you two have got to promise not to trap me or shoot me in the back as I leave."

Mr Lancer and the Principal glared at the Fentons. Jack still looked like he wanted to shoot. Maddie actually looked thoughtful. Guessing that Maddie was the key to this, Danny locked eyes with her and said, "You know you're really not giving me much incentive to leave."

Maddie gave out an exasperated sigh and placed a restraining hand on her husband's shoulder. "All right go," she said highly annoyed. "You have our word. We won't come after you."

"Maddie!" Jack protested.

"It's the only way he's going to release his hostage dear," Maddie said gently.

Danny glared at them indignantly. _Hostage? I saved her from falling and breaking her neck and now she's my hostage? _

Again the steady even voice that was definitely not his conscious answered. _For crying out loud Danny don't argue with them! Just back away and vanish! Leave the arguments for your defenders! _

_Okay you're beginning to get on my nerves now,_ Danny thought to the voice in his head. Still he knew that the voice was making sense. Danny rested Valerie on the grass, then keeping one eye on his parents, Danny floated up and backwards for fifty yards before turning invisible.

Once out of sight he flew back to the bushes and transformed back into his human mode. He went to look for Sam and Tucker, and found them looking back at the busted billboard slightly shocked. "Danny, you're not going to believe what we just saw," Sam said, her voice shaking slightly. Sam seemed unusually nervous.

Usually Danny could count on Sam to be calm and collected during a crisis. To see her this rattled worried him. "Sam, what's wrong?" He asked

"While you were dealing with your parents Skulker came back," Sam said visibly agitated. "Tucker and I thought he was going to make a bad situation worse, but then Miss Daily looked at him, and he took off."

_Miss Daily again?_ "Wait let me get this straight. Miss Daily just looked at Skulker and he went away?"

"More like he backed off," Tucker said with a nod. "He wasn't happy about it either, but he looked kind of scared of her too, as if she was something he didn't want to deal with."

"I don't blame him," Danny said uneasily. "While I was up with Valerie I saw Miss Daily look at her, and I...I think I felt something. I think she's the one who made Valerie faint."

"How could she make Valerie faint?" Tucker asked.

"How does she put me to sleep in class all the time?" Danny snapped back. He was getting scared. Who was this teacher that could scare a ghost? Just then out of the corner of his eye he saw Miss Daily leaving the school grounds. "I'm going to get some answers," Danny said.

"Danny?" Sam asked puzzled. When she saw where Danny was going she shouted out. "No!"

Ignoring Sam, Danny marched over to Miss Daily. "Miss Daily?" He began.

The young woman turned and waited for the trio to catch up to her. "Yes Danny?" She said, adjusting her glasses.

"Danny swallowed nervously but plowed ahead anyway. "Why'd you do it?"

"Do what?" Miss Daily asked innocently.

Danny was undaunted. "I saw you from the crowed," he fibbed. "You looked right up at Valerie just before she got dizzy and fell. You made her fall! She could have gotten hurt! Maybe even killed!"

Miss Daily shrugged and gave the three a gentle smile. "I wasn't worried. I knew you would catch her, and I figured if you couldn't negociate with your parents I could always jinx their weapons. I'm just not going to let anyone hurt you. Believe it or not Danny I'm on your side" With that she moved past them and away from the group.

"Lets try not," Sam said with a glower. She folded her arms across her chest

"At least now we know she wasn't trying to hurt Valerie." Tucker said relieved. He turned to see Danny staring out into space after Miss Daily. "Danny? Danny what's wrong?"

"Did you hear what she said?" Danny asked in a small panicked voice.

"Yeah she said she thought you would catch her," Tucker said confused.

"Tuck, I did catch her but that wasn't what just tipped me off. She also said the she would have jinxed **my** parents weapons if **I** couldn't negociate with them. She wasn't going to let anyone hurt **me**!"

"Yeah," Sam agreed, "but why-"

Danny cut Sam off. They both missed the clues. "Guys, Danny Fenton didn't negociate anything. **Danny Phantom** did."

Now both Sam and Tucker had the same horrified look on their face. "Danny?" Sam asked worried.

Danny sighed and closed his eyes in a wince. "Guys, I think she knows."

Coming Soon Chapter 5 Confessions

"What exactly did she do?" Jazz asked.

Danny closed his eyes and tried to remember. To his surprise some of the warm safe feelings he had during the spell welled back up inside of him. He couldn't help but smile. "She took some herbs from her garden then made them into a bundle. She lit the end and used that to light some candles around the circle. Then she sang something about the wind, the stars and the Sun." Something made him stop and open his eyes. When he saw the three pairs of eyes staring at him he sighed and said, "It felt good okay? It felt really good. You saw how much energy it gave me. It made me faster stronger, more powerful."

"Do you still feel that way now?" Tucker asked warily.

"Not really," Danny admitted. "It's been wearing off a little at a time during the day. I lost most of it after fighting with Skulker, but I still remember how good it felt after she was done. There was no way I could have said no to her when she asked me for that favor."

Again he had all three of them staring at him.

"What favor?" Tucker asked.

"You mean you talked to her?" Sam asked equally amazed.

Jazz's expression turned furious. She jumped up and grabbed him by his jumpsuit and pulled him down to eye level. "Daniel Fenton you are going to tell us right now exactly what happened at Miss Daily's house from start to finish and don't even THINK about leaving anything out!"


	5. Confession

**The Jewels The Guardian and The Ghost. **

By Kellie Fay

Disclaimer: Bottom line, I don't own Danny Phantom.

**Chapter 5 Confessions**

They held the meeting in Jazz's room by virtue of size and privacy. Sam and Jazz shared the bed, with Sam resting on the headboard, and Jazz sitting indian style at the foot. Tucker took the chair by the computer desk, and Danny floated above them in ghost mode for lack of a better space.

"Are you sure that she knows?" Jazz asked the group.

Danny sighed and rolled over on his back in mid air not wanting to meet his sister's eyes. "She never actually came out and said it, but she talked as if she just took it as a given. In fact now I'm positive that it was her voice I heard in my head telling me to negociate with Mom and Dad."

"And you listened to her?" Sam demanded.

"She was giving me some pretty good advice at the time," Danny snapped back.

"Is it possible that Miss Daily is telepathic or something?" Jazz asked.

"No way!" Tucker said. "Telepathy is unscientific and impossible,"

Danny sighed, "Yeah so is being a half ghost but here I am. Telepathy makes just as much sense to me as magic, and Miss Daily is definitely magic. I saw her casting some kind of a spell this morning."

"YOU WHAT?" All three of them shouted at once.

Danny sighed, and rolled over back onto his stomach. He knew that he had to tell them what he did this morning, but he knew that both Sam and Jazz were going to have a fit. Reluctantly Danny decided he was going to tell them in stages. "When I caught Technus this morning," Danny explained. "I saw Miss Daily in her back yard, and she was doing some kind of magic, and I kinda stayed to watch."

"Are you completely out of your mind?" Sam demanded.

Jazz gave Danny a hard scrutinizing look. "Is that why you came home glowing like Las Vegas?" She asked.

"Wait he did what?" Tucker asked.

Jazz nodded. " When Danny came home this morning he was glowing bright enough to be a reading lamp. He wasn't tired even though he was out all night. In fact he was kinda hyper and chipper, and he wasn't hungry either."

Sam glowered at Danny. "He was like that in school too, and he barely ate any lunch either," She complained.

"Well I'm hungry now," Danny said defensively. "And I'm tired. Not I've been running for two days with no sleep tired, but tired enough to want to go to bed early."

"What exactly did she do?" Jazz asked.

Danny closed his eyes and tried to remember. To his surprise some of the warm safe feelings he had during the spell welled back up inside of him. He couldn't help but smile. "She took some herbs from her garden then made them into a bundle. She lit the end and used that to light some candles around the circle. Then she sang something about the wind, the stars and the Sun." Something made him stop and open his eyes. When he saw the three pairs of eyes staring at him he sighed and said, "It felt good okay? It felt really good. You saw how much energy it gave me. It made me faster stronger, more powerful."

"Do you still feel that way now?" Tucker asked warily.

"Not really," Danny admitted. "It's been wearing off a little at a time during the day. I lost most of it after fighting with Skulker, but I still remember how good it felt after she was done. There was no way I could have said no to her when she asked me for that favor."

Again he had all three of them staring at him.

"What favor?" Tucker asked.

"You mean you talked to her?" Sam asked equally amazed.

Jazz's expression turned furious. She jumped up and grabbed him by his jumpsuit and pulled him down to eye level. "Daniel Fenton you are going to tell us right now exactly what happened at Miss Daily's house from start to finish and don't even THINK about leaving anything out!"

Jazz sounded so much like his mom at that point Danny simply obeyed her without thinking. When he was done all three of them were nearly as pale as he was.

"I can't believe you actually came when she called you, and let her cast a spell on you!" Sam said exasperated.

Tucker agreed. "She had to be playing with your head Danny,"

"I know I know!" Danny said drifting back up out of the way. "I shouldn't have poked around when I saw where she was living. I shouldn't have gotten closer when I figured out she was doing magic, and I know I should have made a run for it when she called me into the circle, but she wasn't threatening me or anything. She was friendly. She obviously knew I was there even when I was invisible she just didn't care."

"Meaning she doesn't see you as a threat." Jazz said thoughtfully.

"Miss Daily is pretty nice when we talk to her in class," Tucker said. When Sam glared at him, he shrugged. "Well it's true. When Miss Daily is being a math teacher and not a witch, she's pretty cool."

Sam and Danny both sighed. "I hate to agree with you Tuck, but your right." Sam said.

Danny nodded. "Seriously, how can I be suspicious of the one person who's raised my math grades in two years?"

"We have to keep our guard up, Danny," Sam said worried. "No matter how much you want to like her, we don't know who she is, or why she's so interested in you. You have to stay away from her."

Later after Sam and Tucker went home and after a big dinner, Jasmine caught Danny staring out of the window wistfully. "Danny are you okay?" Jazz asked.

Danny sighed. "You know she told me she did it every morning. She called it her little 'pick me up.'"

Jazz frowned. "Danny you can't go back there. She's trying to control you."

"I know," Danny said. It didn't feel that way to Danny, but he knew that Jazz and Sam thought it was. "You just can't imagine how good it felt. To not be tired all the time, to be strong, to beat Kwan in a race without going ghost."

"Just because it feels good doesn't mean it's good for you Danny," Jazz reminded him. "Whatever she did to you, trust me, you don't need it."

_I just feel like I do,_ Danny thought. Out loud he said. "Thanks Jazz, I'm going to bed. Night."

"Night Danny," Jazz answered with a s mile.

Danny sat with his alarm clock on his bed for five minutes. He knew that Sam and Jazz were worried, but to feel that good, to feel strong! Finally he shook his head and set the alarm for it's regular time. Jazz was right. He wanted it, but he could live without it. He was safer being a little bit tired than under Miss Daily's control. Whatever she did to him this morning was just about gone, he still remembered the good feelings but he needed that dinner tonight and he knew that unless a ghost woke him he was going to sleep though the night. He put his alarm clock back on it's shelf, settled into bed, and drifted off into a deep restful sleep.


	6. A Second Meeting

**Chapter 6 A Second Meeting**

He found himself floating alone in an open field next to a pond. The moon hung halfway in the sky, a sliver crescent gem in a blue black sky littered with millions of stars.

"What is this place?" Danny wondered out loud. The sound of his own voice startled him. It had the odd echo that told him he was in ghost mode. A quick look into the pond confirmed that. His hair was snow white, and his eyes. Okay his eyes weren't perfectly green like they normally were. For some reason his glowing eyes showed blue in them swirling around like water and algae together.

"That's weird," he said to himself. Something strange was going on here. He had no memory of how he got to this place, and yet it almost seemed familiar. It was open desolate and beautiful. He looked up at the stars, and without thinking about it he floated a little higher to study them.

"You can stargaze another time Danny, we have to talk,"

The sound of another person's voice was startling. The one thing he noticed was that aside of crickets this place was silent. Danny spun in a complete circle trying to figure out who spoke, but already his mind was giving him the identity of this person. This one person he was supposed to be avoiding.

_What in the world did she do to me? How did she get us here? Where are we for that matter?_ Danny could feel himself on the verge of panic. He swallowed hard and covered up his fear, trying to take on the courage and arrogance of his alter ego. _I'm sort of in ghost mode, so if she wants to talk to Danny Phantom, she's gonna talk to Danny Phantom._ "Come out and face me Miss Daily!" He shouted to the empty air showing more bravado than he felt. "Why did you bring me here? What do you want from me?"

"You're presuming of course I've taken you some place." A voice said behind him. Danny spun around to see Miss Daily dressed not in a blouse and skirt, but in a tight fitting catsuit of midnight blues and forest green camouflage, her long silver hair tied up in a bun. Like him she was floating in mid air, seated on some kind of flying carpet that matched her outfit.

"Where are we?" Danny demanded.

Miss Daily smiled amused. "It would take me too long to lecture you on paranormal metaphysics to give you an answer to your liking Danny," She said. "You and I have more important things to talk about."

Danny folded his arms across his chest and scowled at his math teacher. "You want to talk to me about something more important than how you managed to kidnap me from my home, change me into my ghost mode against my will, AND without my knowledge, and transport me into the middle of nowhere without anyone in my family waking up." Danny looked to his left, his right, and then sighed. "Well it doesn't look like I'm going anywhere, so talk."

Miss Daily chuckled at his attitude. "All right. I wanted to tell you that an enemy of yours just escaped prison, and he might be targeting you for revenge."

That wasn't what Danny was expecting at all. "Who is it?" He asked.

Miss Daily looked rather pensive at the obvious question. "I'd rather not say right now." She admitted. "I read your profile, and I think it will be less stressful for you to keep your focus on me right now and not him, but I don't like to take chances either."

"Great so this is less stressful?" Danny muttered. "That's all you wanted to tell me?"

"No, I'm going to give you a little more prep than that." Miss Daily said sadly. Before he could react Miss Daily made a gesture and the carpet or cloak she was sitting on moved forward until she was within inches of Danny. She reached out and grabbed both of his hands in hers.

"Danny listen to me," she said so earnestly he had to pay attention. "Listen and believe me when I tell you that you are stronger than your enemies. Not so much in body, but in mind and spirit. If you set your will against them, you will win!"

"Um okay," Danny said a little taken aback by her insistence. He tried to phase out of her hands and found he couldn't. "Wait a minute why can't I phase?"

"It's all right Danny," Miss Daily said. "You'll understand in a minute, but you have to listen to me. It's important. Don't give to fear either. If you let your fears get the better of you it weakens you, and then you're enemies will have you."

This was getting weirder by the minute. "Okay so you brought me here to warn me about an enemy whose identity you won't tell me, and to give me a pep talk about how I'm stronger than I think I am and not to be afraid. Can you let me go now?"

"I didn't said not to be afraid," Miss Daily said letting go of his hands and letting him drift back a little. "Being afraid is a good thing. It teaches you when to duck.. Just don't give into your fears. The one's you won't tell anyone about. If you feel you can't handle something on your own then ask for help. Sometimes the difference between wining and losing a battle is asking for help."

"Well I guess that makes sense," Danny said with a shrug. "Anything else?"

Miss Daily gestured for him to come closer. "Here I have to give this back to you." Danny drew just into arms length and saw that she had the glowing green marble he energized for her the day before. He took it gingerly from her. "I reset all my wards at home and at school, and I think Jazz and Sam will be a little happier knowing that I'm not holding on to this."

His hands closed around the marble realizing for a moment that it made him feel better too. There was something funny about this marble that he couldn't quiet make out, but he didn't really want to ask her about it. He had a feeling the answer was going to be complicated. "Okay, so how are you going to get me back home."

Miss Daily chuckled. "You really have no idea where you are now do you?" When Danny shook his head she said, "Okay getting back is easy but you'll have to do exactly what I say. "Close your eyes."

He wasn't sure why he was listening, but Danny nodded and closed his eyes.

"Take a deep breath," Miss Daily instructed, "Relax, now count backwards from ten to one."

Danny opened his eyes and looked puzzled at his teacher. "Are you serious?"

Miss Daily looked at him annoyed and amused at the same time. "Come on you know I'm a sorcerous. This is magic. Come down here and close your eyes."

Hoping he wasn't bitting off more than he could chew Danny floated down again. Miss Daily took his hands in hers gently this time. "Okay back to square one, close your eyes, deep breath relax..."

This time Danny obeyed. A warm safe feeling flowed into his mind. He tried to resist but it came with the idea that if he just went along with this everything would be okay. His eyes dropped shut and he took in a deep breath that only intensified the feeling of safety.

"Okay," Miss Daily's voice said from the darkness. "Count backwards from ten."

He didn't resist this time. "Ten, nine eight, seven, _yawn,_ six, five four, _yawwwn,_" as he counted he was beginning to feel tired. It was a comfortable warm sleepy sensation, and after the first few numbers he found he didn't want to stop, he just wanted to finish so he could go back to sleep. "three...two,"

"One?" Danny opened his eyes, sat up and looked at his surroundings. "He was in his own room, in his own bed.

"I was dreaming?" Danny asked the empty room. This was the strangest dream he ever had. He had a perfect recollection of the dream. It had been vivid, almost real. He had touched the grasses, felt Miss Daily's hands in his. He could almost still smell the flowers from the lonely field.

_I am so not telling Sam and Jazz about this dream. That was way too freaky for my ta– hey what's in my hand?_

Danny opened his left hand and saw the same glowing emerald orb Miss Daily just gave him in the dream.

_Okay this dream has now officially gone beyond freaky. _


	7. The Interview

**Chapter 7 The Interview**

Danny came down to breakfast with the dream vividly replaying itself in his head. He had to figure out what Miss Daily was talking about and more importantly what she did to him to have the dream in the first place.

He found Jazz downstairs fixing breakfast. "Morning, Danny How do you want your eggs?"

"Huh? Oh scrambled," he said absently.

Jazz cracked the eggs into the pan, and then looked at her brother. "Danny -"

"No I didn't go this morning. Happy?" Danny shot back and yawned.

Jazz frowned as she gave her brother some toast. "Jeeze If this is how you're gonna wake up maybe we should let your math teacher put you under her spell."

"I think I was under her spell already," Danny began then before she could demand an answer Danny asked. "Wait where are mom and dad?"

Jazz bit back her own impatience. "There was a ghost attack at the penitentiary this morning. You must have been really tired last night if they manage to get out of the house this morning without waking you."

"Wait the penitentiary? The prison?" Suddenly Danny was very nervous.

_An enemy of yours just escaped prison, and he might be targeting you for revenge._

Jazz now looked at Danny worried. "Danny is something wrong?" Danny was about to tell Jasmine everything when the door burst open and Maddie and Jack Fenton entered the room.

"Well if she wasn't a ghost who was she?" Jack asked.

"I'm as confused about her as you are Jack." Maddie was answering him. "She's not the red hunter, and I've never seen a ghost hunter that uses magic. No modern ghost hunter uses magic anyway."

_Magic?_ Danny choked on a bit of orange juice. _Did they say a ghost hunter that uses magic?_

"You okay there son?" Jack asked pounding on Danny's back.

Danny wasn't sure which was worse, the burning sensation in his throat or the pounding on his back. "Yeah. I...I'm okay dad. It just went down the wrong way."

"You didn't find the ghost mom?" Jazz asked.

"Well we did, but we couldn't catch her. She had all these bat and spider creatures that would fight for her."

_Bat and spider creatures? Why does that sound vaguely familiar?_ Danny wondered to himself. He knew this had to do with that weird dream, but he couldn't put the pieces together. "So who did that ghost break out of jail?" He asked.

"Didn't see the guy," Danny's dad said. "But that magic ghost hunter wanted him more than she wanted that ghost."

Maddie nodded. "Hmmm you're right about that Jack. Whoever she was she didn't want that prisoner to escape."

"Why would a ghost break anyone out of prison in the first place?" Jazz asked.

"I don't know that answer to that one either, dear," Maddie said. "We're just going to have to wait until that ghost makes it's move again.

Danny finished his breakfast. "Jazz mind driving me to school today?" He asked innocently.

That wasn't a normal request for Danny. Jazz looked right at him shocked for a second then said evenly. "Sure Danny, no problem,"

Maddie smiled thinking her two children were simply getting along for a change. When Jazz and Danny got into the car Jazz said. "Okay spill it, what's wrong?"

"You know that new ghost hunter that Mom and Dad were talking about?" Danny asked warily.

"Yeah,"

"I think it's Miss Daily," Danny told her.

Jazz managed to keep the car steady. "How do you know?" She asked. "You said you didn't -"

"I didn't!" Danny snapped back harsher than he intended too. "I had this really weird dream where Miss Daily told me that an enemy of mine just escaped jail. She gave me some kind of weird pep talk and she gave me this." Danny held up the marble still glowing an iridescent green.

Jazz glanced at the glowing orb. "Danny is that -"

"Yep that's the marble I energized for her yesterday." Danny admitted. "She told me that you and Sam would probably feel better if we had it in our possession."

"She gave it to you?" Jazz asked clearly puzzled. "Danny I though you said it was a dream."

She gave it to me in the dream, and when I woke up it was in my hand." Danny said then slightly more sharply than he wanted. "Don't ask me how Jazz cuz I don't know!"

Jazz sighed and drove on silently for a few seconds. Danny instantly regretted snapping. "Jazz I'm-"

"It's okay Danny," Jazz said reassuringly. "Believe me you have every reason to be freaked out about this. This Math teacher of yours seems to get freakier every time you talk about her."

Jazz pulled into the school parking lot and looked at Danny with sympathy.

Danny sighed relieved Jazz wasn't mad at him. "Yeah, well I'd better catch up with Sam and Tucker. See you later Jazz."

"Bye Danny," Jazz said. "I'll drive you home later too."

Danny knew that Jazz was being overprotective, but he decided to indulge her since so many weird things were happening lately. "Okay," he said and ran off to find his two friends.

He found Tucker alone playing a game on his PDA. "Hey Danny," Tucker said absently. "Where's Sam?"

"Didn't she come to school with you?" Danny asked.

Tucker shook his head no. "Her parents said she left early. I thought she was with you."

"I rode in with Jazz this morning." Danny explained. He fidgeted nervously with the marble in his pocket. "I wonder what Sam is doing before school?"

"What's in your pocket Danny?" Tucker asked noticing the nervous gesture.

"Oh this," Danny showed Tucker the marble. "This is what Miss Daily had me charge for her the other day. I had the craziest dream about her last night. She told me an enemy of mine escaped from jail, and I had to be careful. She gave me this back in the dream, and when I woke up this morning it was in my hand."

Tucker looked at the marble amazed. "But Danny how could she-"

"I don't know Tuck!" Danny snapped not waiting for the question. "I don't know how she got in my dream. I don't know how I got the marble, and I don't know what she wants with me!"

Instantly Danny felt guilty. He was taking his frustration, his inability to get answers to satisfy himself on first Jazz and now Tucker, and neither one of them deserved it. "Tuck I'm sorry It's just this whole thing with Miss Daily has gotten me crazy."

When Tucker didn't answer Danny right away Danny looked up at him. Tucker didn't look angry. In fact it looked like his friend was in deep thought. "Tuck?" Danny asked putting an hand on his shoulder.

Tucker blinked and faced Danny. "Huh? Oh I was just thinking and I've got a theory about Miss Daily."

"You mean aside of the magic theory?" Danny asked. Tucker nodded.

"I'm starting to think she's genuinely trying to help you." Tucker said with a grin. Before Danny could argue Tucker continued. "She helps you sleep **and** do your work when you're tired. She also gave you that energy charge thing, she's helping you at math, and she's been giving you pretty good advice."

Danny considered what Tucker said. "It does make some bizarre kind of sense, but why? What if she's just trying to gain my trust so she can trap me or something?"

"Possible," Tucker acknowledge. "But as long as we keep looking for a trap hopefully we won't fall into it. Besides she could have trapped you the other day and all she did was make you stronger."

Again Danny had to admit Tucker was right. He had been completely helpless in Miss Daily's magic circle. He didn't want to move for a portion of that spell, and Miss Daily didn't do anything to harm him. "Sam is never going to believe it though," Danny said. Then a thought occurred to him. "You know it's almost time for class and neither one of us has seen Sam. You don't think..."

Tucker's eyes widened. "No way," he said. "After what Miss Daily did to Valerie Sam wouldn't be crazy enough to confront her."

For a few seconds both boys tried to convince themselves that their independent stubborn fearless friend, wasn't crazy enough to confront the strange mysterious sorcerous. Simultaneously they said, "We'd better go find Sam!"

"Come on," Tucker said pulling on Danny's arm. "I've got an idea." He dragged Danny to an open window on the north side of the building. "That's her office," Tucker whispered to him. Danny nodded then using Tucker and the hedges for cover transformed into ghost mode and floated up to the window.

Sure enough Sam was in there with Miss Daily, and Sam looked seriously angry. Danny went invisible floated down to get Tucker then turning him invisible and intangible they floated and phased into the room.

"And if you don't leave Danny alone I'm going to let Mr Lancer and the whole school board know that they hired a witch to teach math!"

_Bad move Sam_ Danny thought. If speaking as if Danny Phantom and Danny Fenton were one person wasn't a dead giveaway the dream certainly was. Miss Daily knew exactly who and what he was. Who knew how long she had been sitting on that information. She knew enough to know that the Prison break was about one of his enemies. Still it bothered him that he couldn't figure out which of his enemies it was.

Miss Daily regarded Sam carefully. "If you think about it Sam you don't really want to do that. You have no idea what kind of can of worms you would open if you did. Even Danny would be smart enough not to threaten to tell anyone my secrets."

_She's threatening to expose me,_ Danny thought, _But I don't think she's really serious about it. She sounds too casual, like she's still being friendly. Sam doesn't trust her though, so Sam might believe she would._ Danny was beginning to wonder how good Miss Daily was at chess.

Sam's eyes went wide. "You wouldn't dare!" Sam choked out between her fear and anger.

Miss Daily nodded still using that same casual friendly tone. "Actually you're right. I really don't want to hurt or betray Danny."

_And she threw that in to keep Sam off balance._ Danny had to give Miss Daily credit. She knew what she was doing even if the three of them didn't understand her motivations.

"You don't?" That puzzled Sam. "I don't understand. Who are you?"

Miss Daily didn't answer right away. She leaned back to reach an large book with a dingy brown leather cover. With deliberate slowness Miss Daily leaved though the book finding the pages she wanted.

"What do you know about King Arthur?" The teacher asked.

Sam frowned both at the change in subject as well as the fact that she didn't get any of her questions answered. "Lancer makes us read some of that stuff, and most if it is only legend. So what? "

Miss Daily raised an eyebrow, and gave a knowing smile to the girl. "Okay well lets suppose he was real. He was the illegitimate son of a local king who was basically sent away directly after birth to be raised by a minor noble. How did such a low class orphan become one of the greatest kings the world had ever seen?"

Sam looked cross. "How am I supposed to know? Even if he was real why would I even care about what happened to an ancient warmonger that set up a class system hundreds of years before I was born?"

"Those who fail to learn from history are doomed to repeat it, Sam." Miss Daily said unperturbed. "And to how this lesser noble, no older than you are now, became king of all Britain it was simple, because he had a powerful and honorable guardian who watched over him. "

Despite herself Sam was curious. "Who?"

Miss Daily smiled. "Merlin. He planned Arthur's rise to power. He prepared Arthur for it. Arthur had many special talents that between Merlin and Excaliber could be focused and honed to be tools to unite the warring tribes at the time."

Danny saw Sam frown in thought. "What do you mean?" She asked.

"Sometimes power isn't obvious," Miss Daily explained putting down the ancient tome. "Sometimes it requires a focus object to activate. Arthur had special abilities, that only Merlin knew about. Merlin trained Arthur in the use of that power with Excaliber as the focus."

"It was never mentioned in any of the legends that King Arthur had any special powers." Sam pointed out.

Miss Daily nodded. "Of course all that we know about Arthur and Merlin is of legend and some people doubt that they were real at all. Then again some people doubt magic is real, or ghosts."

As she finished her statement Miss Daily held up a small silver ball. Suddenly it flared into a glowing orb twice it's size illuminating everything in the room.

_Uh oh!_ Danny had a feeling that he knew what Miss Daily was up too. He looked at Tucker and saw that even invisible the bright light from the orb made him shimmer like sunlight on snow. It also sent prickles up and down Danny's skin.

It must have tickled Tucker as well because they both couldn't resist the urge to laugh. "Do you mind?" Danny said trying to control himself. "That tickles!" As the sensation passed Danny dropped the invisibility on himself and Tucker.

Sam gaped at the two boys in shock. "Danny? Tucker?"

"Hi Sam," Danny said sheepishly. _Why do I have the feeling that Miss Daily knew Tuck and I were here the whole time?_

Miss Daily greeted them as normally as if they had walked in the door. "Hello, Danny, Tucker, as you can see Sam is perfectly fine."

_Yep she knew_ What Danny said out loud was, "Current company not withstanding." As much as he wanted to like Miss Daily she just showed how powerful she was. She not only knew he was there, but revealed him to Sam. Danny wasn't about to trust this power.

"Danny if I had wanted to harm you I could have done it the other morning." Miss Daily said calmly. "Since I didn't it stands to reason I won't."

"Unless you're trying to get Danny to trust you," Tucker answered leaning against the wall trying to look cool.

"And who was it less than an hour ago that told Danny I probably meant no harm?" Miss Daily fixed Tucker with a mischievous gleam.

"I dunno," Tucker said trying to look bored. From Sam's annoyed expression Danny could tell his friend wasn't pulling it off.

"Why are you here then?" Danny asked. "What do you want with me?"

Miss Daily smiled warmly. "Sam and I were just talking about that."

"No you weren't," Sam accused slightly. "You were talking about Merlin and King Arthur."

"So I was." Miss Daily replied still bright and cheerful. "Do you know who brought about Merlin's and Arthur's downfall?"

"Modred," Danny answered surprising both Sam and Tucker. His mother was either Morgause, or Morgan le Fay. Le Fay was the one who betray and sealed Merlin in the crystal cave, and Modred killed Arthur in an attempt to take over Camelot." When he saw Sam and Tucker looking at him puzzled Danny shrugged. "Jazz used to read that stuff to me when we were kids." Now Danny folded his arms and scowled at his teacher. "And I'd like to know how you knew that?"

"I didn't," Miss Daily said sounding impressed. "I used this analogy because it's usually the best one. You see what legend doesn't say is that Merlin did send a friend to Modred to keep Morgan from turning her son into Arthur's enemy."

Danny was intrigued despite himself. "Obviously it didn't work," he said.

Miss Daily shook her head no. "No it did not." She began to read from the book. "But Simon feared Morgan, and he fled less she destroy him. Thus his punishment fell not upon himself but on the whole of England. He saw Arthur taken away to his final rest, and he watched as the Lady of the Lake took Excaliber back lest it find its way into unfit hands. When Simon saw how England fared after Arthur he vowed to all benevolent forces within the world that he would never again leave someone who held power without a teacher of morality."

Danny wasn't sure what to think about this. He glanced at Sam and Tucker who were equally puzzled.

Before a question could form in their minds Miss Daily rose from her chair and placed the book on her desk. "Believe me I'd like to continue this conversation, but class is going to start in five minutes and I need to put something on the board. Think about what I said, but don't take too long."

"Do you mind putting your files away first so that they can't be seen by just anyone who walks in here?" Danny said tersely pointing out a folder that clearly had Danny Fenton written in black in and a "/Phantom" written next to it in silver ink.

Miss Daily looked at the file, looked back at Danny and laughed. "Before you think I'd be so careless ask your friends what they see there. Oh and Danny speaking of careless make sure you don't come to class looking like that."

Danny was about to ask, "Like what," when both Sam and Tucker giggled. Sam pointed to Danny's clothes revealing that he was still in ghost mode. "Oh," he said sheepishly changing back into his human mode. As he did so he noticed the sliver ink on the folder just disappeared.

"What the?" Danny picked up the folder and examined it carefully. There was no sign of the sliver inked "Phantom," anywhere.

"Danny what's wrong with that folder anyway. It just has your name on it." Tucker asked.

Danny heard Tucker, but he was thinking too hard to acknowledge him. _That's not possible. Is it?_

"Danny?" Tucker asked again worried.

"I wonder," Danny muttered to himself. Without warning Sam or Tucker Danny shifted back into ghost mode.

"Danny!" Sam exclaimed startled.

"Hang on," Danny said absently. He looked at the folder again, sure enough the silver inked writing was back.

"This is wild," Danny said amazed. "Guys there's writing here, but I can only see it in ghost mode."

"You can?" Sam exclaimed. Danny opened the folder and began scanning the information. The ordinary black ink showed common information. His name, his parents name, their occupation, Jazz's name, her classes, ordinary things that anyone knew, but all over the file the silver ink showed observations that pertained to his ghost powers.

_Invisibility and intangibility seem to be escape behaviors. This may explain why one or the other tends to manifest when he's nervous. He wants to be elsewhere or invisible._ "Oh," Danny muttered to himself. "I never would have thought about that."

"About what?" Tucker said.

"Hang on I wanna read this stuff," Danny answered. He began to read the notations by his families names. _Jazz Fenton: Aware. Tries to be of assistance. Does best as emotional support. She allows Danny to take care of himself, but sometimes she tries to help too much._ Danny had to chuckle at that. That was Jazz all right.

_Maddie Fenton: Unaware, but a detailed observer. She has made comparisons of DF and DP, but hasn't gotten all of her ghosts in a row yet._ "Remind me to be more careful around my mom," Danny said to Sam. "It says here she's noticing things."

_Jack Fenton: Unaware. He tends to miss blatant hints of importance. A subtle message needs the force of a two-by-four to have any impact. NOTE: just met the father. I'll need a four-by- four._

"Danny what are you reading?" Sam asked looking over his shoulder.

"Danny now looked up from the folder. "Huh? Oh, All over the inside of this folder is that ghost ink or something. I know you guys only see the regular stuff, but when I'm ghost I can see this ink. She's got tons of notes and stuff that relate to me being Danny Phantom. When I change back the ink disappears"

"Why would Miss Daily write with an ink that a ghost can see?" Tucker asked. "She's a witch and a ghost?"

"She's not a ghost," Danny confirmed. "And I think she was just as surprised that I could see the sliver ink as we were. I'm guessing is that since she has magic she has another way to see it."

The bell rang ending any other speculation. Still before they went to rejoin the normal students of Casper High Sam said," Guys Miss Daily is getting weirder by the minute.

_You have no idea._ Danny said changing back into his human form. He wasn't sure why, and he was almost positive Sam wasn't aware of what she was doing, but he saw Sam pick up Miss Daily's book, and place it in her backpack. _I don't think Sam knows she just did that. That means Miss Daily made her do that, but why? And if Miss Daily cast as spell on Sam, or the book how am I going to get her out of it? _

Danny glanced at Tucker who nodded. He noticed what Sam did too. Sam walked to the door of the classroom and looked back over her shoulder at the pair. "You guys coming?"

Danny and Tucker looked at each other sighed and followed their friend into Miss Daily's classroom.

Despite what went on in the office, Miss Daily acted perfectly normal during class. For some reason she decided this was a day to push Danny, she usually only did that when he was perfectly rested. Now he thought she was trying to distract him. _She doesn't want me to think about Sam and the book, but how can I not. Why does she want Sam to take her book?_

Finally at one point Miss Daily looked right up at Danny and he heard her voice again in his mind. _Danny relax! The book belongs to Sam now, so quit worrying about it!_

_The book BELONGS to Sam? Wait why?_

_Danny ENOUGH!_ Miss Daily thought loud enough to make him wince. Fortunately nobody noticed. _Stop worrying about the book it's not going to hurt Sam in fact it's going to help all of you. This isn't as easy as it sounds, and if you keep stewing about it I'm gonna ask you the next question and I know you're not ready for it._

Danny gulped and tried to shut down his runaway thoughts. He couldn't shut down his emotions though, so even though he paid attention during math and managed to act normally he was still tired and stressed after the class.

At lunch it was Tucker who still tried to insist that Miss Daily meant no harm, but Danny wasn't so sure anymore. "I mean come on guys. It's obvious she doesn't want to hurt Danny. I mean why warn him about an enemy when she didn't have too?"

"Mind you she didn't tell me who it was, and even if she doesn't want to hurt me she did gave me that freaky dream, and why did she hex Sam or do what ever she did."

"What are you talking about?" Sam asked. "Miss Daily didn't hex me or anything."

Danny glared at Tucker who sighed and said, "Sam take a look inside your backpack."

Frowning puzzled Sam did so and to her surprise pulled out Miss Daily's book.

"Tucker and I watched you put that in your bag after Miss Daily left the office," Danny said. "And when I was thinking about it in class she told me the book belonged to you now."

"She told you? During class?" Sam asked frowning.

"She said it in my head," Danny said with a frustrated sigh. "She told me the book was yours now, and I should stop worrying about it."

"Interesting," Tucker said. When Danny and Sam both glared at him Tucker explained. "She obviously did influence Sam to take the book, but she let both of us see you do it, and she was definitely in your head during class, and she didn't make you forget about she just asked you to. Wouldn't have it been easier for her to zap all three of us?"

Sam sighed. "The more we find out about Miss Daily the more questions we end up having, and she's not telling us anything."

"Not directly," Danny said thoughtfully. "It's as if she wants us to spy on her and figure things out on our own. Maybe Tucker's right she's not out to hurt me, but she does want me."

"For what?" Sam asked.

Danny shook his head "Not for anything, Sam. It was that King Arthur story that got me thinking. What if all that stuff was true. What if someone was supposed to keep Modred from becoming evil and he failed?"

"But Danny, what does that have to do with you?" Sam asked puzzled.

"She wants me to be Arthur," Danny said slowly as if testing the idea out. "Or at least not Modred. Like Tucker said all she's been doing it trying to make my life easier."

"But still why?" Sam asked. "And how did she find out about you in the first place?"

"Maybe the answers are in the book." Tucker said.

Sam and Danny looked at the book nervously, but Sam opened it anyway. Danny peered over her shoulder, wishing he could go ghost so he could see if any of that silver writing appeared here as well.

Sam leafed though the book stopping only on a few pages. "It's like a diary keep by different people over the centuries. There's one in here about an Egyptian prince who's supposedly descended from a god and could fly , This one is about a Greek priest of Helios protecting a boy who could set fires by thinking about it. A Chinese scholar who knew a girl who spoke to animals. Here's the king Arthur one. There's one about a regular magician who fell in with a family of gypsies who could summon and control ghosts, And this one is from this century. It's about a woman who found a girl who was afraid to speak because when she did men would fight over her."

"Maybe Danny's gonna be the next chapter," Tucker suggested.

"Or something close to it," Danny agreed. "But that still doesn't tell us who Miss Daily is or how she found out about me in the first place."

Tucker suddenly gave a mischievous smile. "I bet I know a way we can find out,"

"Oh?" Sam asked.

Tucker nodded. "Well in that dream he had Miss Daily told Danny she reset her wards to let Danny in. Lets take advantage of it." Sam and Danny continued to stare at him blankly. "Danny gets us in, and we take a look around Miss Daily's house and find out exactly what's she's up too."

Sam frowned instantly. "Tucker that was a bad idea when Danny had it, and he was found, and had a spell cast on him!"

Danny had to agree. "She's found me twice while I was still invisible Tuck. She's gonna know we're there."

Tucker was undaunted. "So you two go look, and I'll keep Miss Daily busy around here. I bet I could stall her for an hour or two. I'll just tell her I don't understand the homework."

Danny felt sorely tempted. He wanted to check out Miss Daily's house before. " I don't know. Sam, what do you think."

"I want to," Sam admitted. "I want to figure out what her angle is, but I keep feeling like we're walking into a trap. Why would she change her wards to let you in anyway?"

"I'm still not sure, unless we go back to the whole Arthur Modred thing," Danny admitted. "When I asked her she told me she knew I wasn't a threat, and that everyone needed a place they could just be. I'm still not sure what she meant by that."

"I think the only way you're going to find out is if you two go and take a look," Tucker said.

The three teens sat in silence weighing their options and silently gaging their friends emotions. None of them were happy with the idea, but they needed to know.

Coming Soon Chapter 8 the Invasion

"Wait a minute!" Danny read back over the beginning.

_However if a human being is to acquire power in their lives not by inheritance, but by accident, fate, or divine will, 98 of those individuals will be between the ages of nine and twenty five._

_between the ages of nine and twenty five._

_acquire power in their lives not by inheritance, but by accident, fate, or divine will_

"By accident. Oh man! This book is talking about me!"


	8. The Invasion

**The Jewels The Guardian and The Ghost. **

By Kellie Fay

Disclaimer: Danny Phantom is owned by someone else, not me. sigh

**Chapter 8 The Invasion**

Danny hovered with Sam in his arms just outside of the school. He hoped that whatever sensitivity to him Miss Daily had was out of range up here. Sam wore her Fenton Phones so that they would know when Tucker had Miss Daily distracted. After five minutes of hovering Sam said. "Okay, Tuck's in." Danny nodded wordlessly, and together they flew over to Miss Daily's house.

Danny nervously landed first on the roof of the house. "Okay now," he said. He looked at Sam who was showing more confidence than he felt. "Ready?" Sam nodded. With a deep breath Danny went intangible, and floated down into Miss Daily's house. Phasing though the sorcerous' house was harder than he anticipated. Normally when he phased he couldn't feel the matter he was passing though. This felt like he was moving through thick syrup. When they landed in a bed room Danny noticed that Sam looked uncomfortable. "You felt that too?" He asked.

Sam nodded. "It felt like we were trying to swim though jell-o. I hope we'll be able to get out again."

"You want me to try now?" Danny asked. When Sam indicated she was ready Danny zipped up back through the roof, and then down again. Each time it grew easier to pass through the walls.

"Is it me, or is that getting easier?" Danny asked.

Sam looked equally surprised. "I guess Miss Daily could only do so much with the marble. Each time you pass through it adjusts better to you."

"I guess," Danny echoed. "As long as it gets easier and not harder."

They decided on a division of labor. Sam would take the top floors, Danny would take the bottom. Danny swooped down through the floor, and ended up in the kitchen. He couldn't resist a peak into her refrigerator, and found that while not an ultra-recyclo-vegetarian that Miss Daily was carefully about what she ate. There was no meat anywhere to be seen, but the dairy products were all organic, and the eggs were from free range chickens. Other than that Sam would have approved of the food items inside. Lots of fruits and vegetables, and lots of Tofu or fake meat products.

_Ugh what is it with girls and tofu?_ Danny wondered. The freezer showed that she had a secret passion for chocolate. A bag of choco-bites rested inside.

Her dishes were a combination of Celtic and Asian designs. She had as many chopsticks in her utensil drawer as forks and knives. On top of her refrigerator Danny found two cookie jars. One looked like a Halloween ghost, and the other looked like a witch's cauldron with a green ceramic "brew" for a lid.

Picking up the head of the ghost Danny found chocolate chip cookies inside. "You do have to say one thing about Miss Daily," Danny said to himself. "She has a great sense of humor." Inside of the cauldron jar were oatmeal raisin cookies, and a note.

_The oatmeal cookies are completely vegetarian, so if she wants Sam can have those. Help yourself but please leave some milk for my tea in the morning. Oh and Danny whatever you do don't go into the inner library. S. Daily _

_So I can have the cookies, but I have to stay out of her inner library? And how did she knew I was going to find this note? So much for her not knowing we're here._

Danny helped himself to two chocolate chip cookies and one oatmeal cookie. He moved into the great room. Works of art from all over the world were scattered about. Danny found a Chinese tea set on the dining room table along with a sushi tray. There was a replica of a Notre Dame Gargoyle in one corner of the room, and a Pacific North West wooden Orca carving hanging over the fireplace. Bookcases lined most of the walls and next to the front door sat a stone dragon resting behind a potted palm tree.

"Well she certainly has enough books," Danny said noting the bookshelves in every available space. "She's certainly going to get along with Jazz."

_Then again Jazz says you can learn a lot about a person by looking at what they read so..._

Danny floated over to the bookshelves and began to peruse the titles trying to figure out exactly what Miss Daily was into.

_The Truth About North Eastern Myths_

_Choosing the Dark or Light: Coping Situations for Beings of Power._

_Telepathic Families of Northern Europe_

_Using Tai Chi to Gather Power From The Earth: A Master's Guide To Basic Magic_

_Children of Power: Why They Exist, And How Can We Help Them_

_Children of Power._ Danny couldn't resist opening this one and looking

_If not displayed at birth most inborn gifts develop during adolescence. However if a human being is to acquire power in their lives not by inheritance, but by accident, fate, or divine will, 98 of those individuals will be between the ages of nine and twenty five. As of 2003 there have been only 279 cases of persons over thirty acquiring gifts of power. Many different religions, faiths, and philosophies attempt to explain why children rather than adults are granted power, but no general theory or consensus has been reached at this –_

"Wait a minute!" Danny read back over the beginning.

_However if a human being is to acquire power in their lives not by inheritance, but by accident, fate, or divine will, 98 of those individuals will be between the ages of nine and twenty five._

_between the ages of nine and twenty five._

_acquire power in their lives not by inheritance, but by accident, fate, or divine will_

"By accident. Oh man! This book is talking about me!"

_Me and Vlad actually. He couldn't have been over twenty five when his accident happened. This book acts like it happens all the time. Well maybe not ghost powers, but some kind of power. Is that why Miss Daily is here to study me? Oh great isn't it bad enough that Jazz already does that, not to mention Mom and Dad if they ever catch me!_

Danny began mentally filing the books as magic, psychology or philosophy, and beings of power.

_Okay the magic stuff make sense I've seen her do magic. The beings of power, well here I am, and that explains her interest in me. What's with all the psychology and philosophy books? Is she like trying to make up some kind of textbook for living if you have super powers or something. Man that's something Vlad could use. Hey what's this book. "The Secret behind the Bookshelf?" That doesn't' fit any of the other books around here. _

Danny pulled the book out to get a better look at it, but it stuck. Danny heard something click and the entire bookcase moved reviling a secret room.

"Wow the Secret Behind The Bookcase is right!" Danny said. "This place gets weirder by the minute." He slipped into the new room, which was scarcely bigger than a walk in closet. Inside were a few more books but mostly the room contained display cases with different stones, pieces of jewelry, and clothing. A humming sound caught Danny's attention. In one of the larger display cases rested a bracelet of yellow and pink gold braided together. The bracelet had seven copper stars, but only two of the stars contained bright red rubies the size of a pea. The two rubies seemed to glow and pulse in time with the soothing lulling hum. For a fraction of a second Danny remembered where and when he had felt like this before. Then he forgot. He forgot what he was supposed to be doing. He forgot Sam upstairs. He forgot Tucker stalling the owner of this house. He forgot, his family, and everything except that dull hypnotic humming, and those two glowing swirling gems.

Coming Next Chapter 9 The rescue

Just then the phone rang. Trying to be helpful Tucker picked it up. "Miss Daily's office"

A string of words Tucker didn't understand filled his ears. About all he understood was "Mademoiselle Sarah"

Looking very confused Tucker handed the phone to Miss Daily. "I have no idea what this guy is saying," he said.

Miss Daily took the phone with a smile. Instantly the smile turned into a frown. "Pierre? Pierre Slow down!" Finally with a sigh Miss Daily began to speak in the same language. She pulled out the folder with Danny's name on it, and a white feather pen. Still speaking to the gentleman on the phone. Miss Daily muttered something under her breath. The tip of the pen began to glow, and Miss Daily began to write. The pen would leave a silver mark for a second before fading away. She was writing so fast that Tucker couldn't tell what she was writing.

_That's how Miss Daily does that writing Danny sees. Something's wrong, and it's about Danny, but not about what Danny's doing now._

Miss Daily finished talking on the phone then spent another few seconds writing. "Tucker something's come up. Can you go and wake Danny for me?"

"Me? How?" _I don't even know what's wrong with him. How am I supposed to break a magic spell?_


	9. The Rescue

**The Jewels the Guardian and The Ghost. **

By Kellie Fay

Disclaimer: Do I really have to say it again? Okay Danny Phantom is not mine. sigh

**Chapter 9: The Rescue **

At first Tucker thought he was doing a great job distracting Miss Daily. As the unscheduled tutoring session drew on though, Tucker began to have the feeling that he Danny and Sam were the ones being fooled.

Miss Daily produced a bag of cookies as she explained to Tucker how the height of a cone was included in the formula.

"Here," She said still completely friendly. "I left most of these for Danny, but I didn't want you to feel left out."

Tucker reached for the treat instantly. "Wow Chocolate chip! Thanks!" Tucker shoved the cookie into his mouth chewed and swallowed before he realized what Miss Daily said. "Wait what do you mean you left most of them for Danny?"

"Well you're the one here keeping me busy, so I guessed that Danny and Sam went to my house to investigate, right?"

Tucker sighed grabbed another cookie and rested his head on his other hand. "I'm wondering if we can put anything past you."

"Well just to make you feel a little better," Miss Daily produced a second bag of cookies. "These were in case Sam was the decoy. I had no idea who was going to keep me occupied, but you were my first choice with Jazz a close second."

"But we never even thought about Jazz," Tucker said surprised. "Wait a minute, you mean you didn't know what we were thinking?"

"Reading minds actually takes some work for me. I have to be able to concentrate. But what I can do is predict behavior if I know a person well enough."

Tucker then decided to switch gears. If she knew what they were up too, maybe he could figure out more about her by just asking. "So why are you letting Sam and Danny search your house?"

"It makes them feel like their in control of something even if they know they're not." Miss Daily patiently explained. "I'm not spying on them either, Tucker. They have complete run of almost the whole house. I'm not stopping them at all. The only place in the house I have an alarm is the inner library."

"So the only place you're hiding stuff is in the inner library?" Tucker asked

"I'm not hiding anything, and Sam can go into the inner library anytime she wants." Miss Daily answered with a grin. "It's just that some of the items in there may be dangerous to Danny if he's exposed to them."

"Dangerous?" Tucker echoed beginning to worry.

"Nothing that could seriously hurt or destroy him," Mis Daily said quickly to reassure him. "But Ghosts have funny weaknesses and sensitivities. I just want to keep him from getting into something he's not ready to handle yet."

Just then a set of wind chimes in the corner of the room moved by themselves making them tinkle and chime. Miss Daily sighed sharply. "Well one of them just found the inner library."

Tucker sighed too. "And considering it's Danny who you don't want in there, because it's dangerous, I'll lay odds it's him."

"I wish I could say you were wrong Tucker, but I have a feeling you wouldn't lose money with that bet. Still I'd better check."

Miss Daily pulled out of her desk draw a small silver plate. She set it on the desk and poured a thin layer of water in it. From out of her purse she pulled a film canister, and a small wand.

"I'm gonna get to see you do real magic? Cool!" Tucker said.

Mis Daily smiled. "In that case go ring those chimes for me, Tucker. It will help me find where to scry."

Tucker jumped up, and rang the chimes. He then moved behind Miss Daily, and watched to see what she was doing.

Miss Daily scattered some powder from the film canister into the waters then stirred them with the wand. Then, to Tucker's surprise, she reached out with her free hand, and touched him on the arm. Before Tucker could yelp, or move Miss Daily chanted.

"**Eyes that see, Ears that hear**

**Earth and Sky and Sea**

**Let us hear what we must hear**

**And see what we must see**

**Where is Danny?"**

_Wait she said us and we? Am I gonna see -- Holey Cow! That's Danny!_

The water and powder sparkled and swirled and revealed a small room filled with book shelves and display cases. Danny stood before one of the large cases. Even with looking through the waters Tucker could tell that there was something wrong with his friend.

Miss Daily sighed exasperated. "Of course," she said like she expected this. "He went right for the band."

"The band?" Tucker asked. Miss Daily pointed to a two toned gold bracelet adorned with a pair of rubies.

"Even without a mind to direct the band it snapped Danny up faster than a frog at a fly festival. He might have resisted if he was prepared for it, but..."

"But he didn't even know it was there." Tucker finished. "Can you snap him out of it?"

"Not from here," Miss Daily said, rising to her feet. "Tucker don't touch the water I'll need it to set the mirror."

"The mirror?" Tucker asked. Miss Daily opened her locker to show a full length mirror.

Miss Daily was drawing over the mirror with her finger making symbols. "All I have to do is link the mirror here with the mirror in the library and -"

Just then the phone rang. Trying to be helpful Tucker picked it up. "Miss Daily's office," he said.

A string of words Tucker didn't understand filled his ears. About all he understood was "Mademoiselle Sarah"

Looking very confused Tucker handed the phone to Miss Daily. "I have no idea what this guy is saying," he said.

Miss Daily took the phone with a smile. Instantly the smile turned into a frown. "Pierre? Pierre Slow down!" Finally with a sigh Miss Daily began to speak in the same language. She pulled out the folder with Danny's name on it, and a white feather pen. Still speaking to the gentleman on the phone. Miss Daily muttered something under her breath. The tip of the pen began to glow, and Miss Daily began to write. The pen would leave a silver mark for a second before fading away. She was writing so fast that Tucker couldn't tell what she was writing.

_That's how Miss Daily does that writing Danny sees. Something's wrong, and it's about Danny, but not about what Danny's doing now._

Miss Daily finished talking on the phone then spent another few seconds writing. "Tucker something's come up. Can you go and wake Danny for me?"

"Me? How?" I don't even know what's wrong with him. How am I supposed to break a magic spell?

Miss Daily gestured for Tucker to come next to the mirror in her locker. "Trust me Tucker, it's not that difficult."

Tucker came next to his teacher as she reached out and placed her hand into the water from the previous spell. Then she flicked the water onto the mirror.

"**Mirror's glass with your ebb and flow,**

**Take him where he needs to go."**

Instantly like on the platter the images swirled and reformed into the room Danny stood in.

"Tucker listen to me," Miss Daily said leaning over his shoulder. "To the right of the case Danny is standing in front of there is a cabinet door. On the bottom shelf to the left is a small black crystal whistle. When you blow on it, it will hurt Danny, but for only as long as you use it. It should stun him long enough for you to get him out of that room."

Tucker nodded firmly. "Got it,"

Miss Daily patted Tucker on the shoulder. "Okay now just jump though the mirror. Close your eyes if you have too, but it will take you to Danny. Oh and be careful. Danny might come out of that trance ready to fight. Try not to be in front of him when he comes to his senses."

"Thanks for the warning," Tucker said dryly. Staring at the mirror Tucker realized that he wouldn't have to close his eyes. Right now the mirror seemed more like a giant window to him. He braced himself and jumped through the glass. To his surprise he felt absolutely noting. It was like jumping through a window from one room to another. He landed on his feet and glanced behind him almost expecting to see Miss Daily in her office. All he did see was his own reflection.

"Now that is too weird." Tucker said to himself. He started looking around the room and found Danny almost instantly. Danny stood mesmerized staring at a case that held a two toned gold bracelet. There were seven copper stars embedded on the band, but only two stars contained peas sized rubies. On the side of the case was a label reading The Showenhower band. Tucker filed the name in his head for later. Now he had to snap Danny out of that trance.

"Danny? Danny?" Tucker called. He tried giving Danny a little shake and snapping his fingers in front of his nose, but nothing seemed to work. "Okay plan B," He said to himself. Tucker followed Miss Daily's instructions and found the black crystal whistle in the cabinet. "Okay Danny Miss Daily said this was going to hurt so sorry about this." With that Tucker blew sharply once on the whistle. He didn't hear anything, but Danny suddenly clamped his hands over his ears and with a cry of pain fell to one knee.

Tucker slipped the whistle into his pocket and ran to his best friend's side. "Danny?" Danny moaned still clutching his head. Tucker took advantage of Danny's condition, and half carried half dragged his friend from the inner library.

Tucker settled Danny into a huge recliner in the great room. Then he went back and closed the entrance to the inner library. When he turned back to Danny he saw his friend rubbing his head with his eyes closed and his face confused.

Mindful of what Miss Daily told him, Tucker moved out of Danny's line of sight. He stood at Danny's left slightly behind the recliner. "Danny?" He asked concerned.

Danny didn't seem to hear Tucker. "No," He muttered as if he were dreaming. "No...get out of my head!" Before Danny's eyes were even open his hands glowed an emerald green powering up for an ecto blast.

Tucker tried to grab onto Danny's hands while staying out of the line of fire, and hoped that Danny wouldn't go intangible on him. "Danny! Snap out of it! It's me Tucker!"

Danny managed to free one hand, and let off one blast scorching the wall directly under a painting. Then he blinked, and shook out his head relaxing out of battle readiness. "Tuck?"

"I'm here Danny " _Man what did that bracelet do to Danny? Or did I do it with the whistle?_

"Tucker?" Danny repeated still trying to get his bearings. "Tucker what are you doing here? "

At the same time Sam came racing down the stairs. "Danny I heard something crash are you - Tucker? How did you get here?"

Tucker sighed. "You guys are never going to believe me."

Coming Soon Chapter 10 Precursor to a Nightmare

"What is all this?" Sam asked as she handed Miss Daily the proper tin.

"Magic users version of a medicine chest." Miss Daily answered evenly. "This one will take care of his external symptoms, but it's going to make him a little sleepy, plus he might act a little odd, as if nothing is bothering him, which something is otherwise he wouldn't have the stomach pains or the headache. I can't shake the feeling that after this stuff wears off he's going to be in for some serious nightmares."

"Nightmares?" Sam blinked surprised. "What makes you think Danny is going to have night mares?"

"Because he didn't remember what that band reminds him off," She explained. "It's something he doesn't want to remember, but he knows he has to."

"Do you always talk in riddles?" Sam asked annoyed.


	10. Precursur to a Nightmare

**The Jewels The Guardian and The Ghost. **

By Kellie Fay

Disclaimer: Oh you know...

**Chapter 10: Precursor to a Nightmare**

"...so I jumped through the mirror, and found the whistle like she told me too. Once Danny wasn't under the bracelets power I brought him out here," Tucker explained.

Sam examined the whistle carefully. "It looks like some kind of black quartz." She was about to put the whistle in her mouth when Tucker stopped her.

"Sam don't," Tucker insisted. "That thing hurt Danny."

Danny nodded slowly. "The last thing I remember is finding that secret room. I'd just gone in when I heard something and..." Danny paused and sighed. "The next thing I knew I felt this shooting pain in my head, and Tucker was dragging me out of there."

Sam frowned. "Well we'd better get out here before Miss Daily gets here."

"How come?" Tucker asked. "It's not like she doesn't know we're here. She sent me here to help Danny. I wanna ask her more about that bracelet."

"Tucker she knows we're here! I think that's a pretty good reason to not be here!" Sam shot back.

Tucker glanced at Danny. "Sam take a look at Danny. It's obvious he's in no condition to go anywhere."

Now Sam did look at Danny. He sat curled up in the recliner. His eyes were closed tightly as if against a strong light, and he was frowning slightly. His breathing was short and rapid, and he was clutching his stomach. "Danny are you okay?"

"I don't think so," Danny admitted. "I feel like I ate some of my dad's cooking, and before you ask I only had five of Miss Daily's cookies, and I've got this pounding headache. "

Tucker sighed crestfallen. "I'm sorry Danny. Maybe I shouldn't have used the whistle."

Danny shook his head slowly. "No, Tuck. If Miss Daily said the whistle was the best way to wake me it probably was. This is different from the whistle anyway. That felt like you stuck a knife or something in my brain. This is like a dull ache pounding to get out."

"See," Tucker said. "We really need to wait for Miss Daily."

"I don't like this Tucker," Sam said. "You and Danny have both spent time alone with Miss Daily, and now you think she's our friend."

"You've spent time alone with me too Sam, and you obviously don't feel the same way." Miss Daily said appearing in the front door. Not one of the three teens heard her open the door or come in.

Sam blushed a deep scarlet. "Oh ... uh Miss Daily. What a ... uh a surprise!"

Miss Daily glanced over at Sam obviously amused. She nodded at Tucker, but when her eyes fell on Danny they took on a look of concern. She crossed the room in three steps, and knelt by Danny in the recliner.

"You look lousy," she said gently trying to make a joke of it. "Head hurts?"

"Head and stomach thank you very much," Danny said with a sigh.

Miss Daily nodded sympathetically. "Lets see if I can do something about that."

"What are you going to do?" Sam asked growing worried. This is the woman that kept putting Danny under a sleep spell at school!

"I just want to see if I can find out why Danny has a headache. If I know the source of the pain I can do something about it." Miss Daily touched Danny gently along his cheek guiding his face to meet hers. "Danny, I need you look right at me."

Danny lifted his head, and met his teacher's storm grey eyes. Miss Daily reached out with both hands, and gently touched just below Danny's ears with her thumbs. Instantly Danny's body relaxed completely. His eyes drooped closed for a second, and he let out a jaw splitting yawn which ended in a sleepy surprised smile.

"Oh!" he said quietly. "What...what did you do? It feels like you just gave me an ice pack."

"That's about all I can do without resorting to my teas," Miss Daily explained rising to her feet. "I do have something that will get rid of the headache and stomach pains for longer, but it's pretty strong stuff. You won't be in any condition to fly afterwards."

"We'll be fine thanks," Sam said, but a look from Danny took the sting out of her voice. Was he actually considering accepting a magic potion from her?

Miss Daily noticed Danny's silent signal as well. "Sam, and Tucker could call your sister to take you all home," she reminded them.

Sam could see Danny considering and weighing everything he knew against his discomfort. "Danny you're not - " She began but Danny cut her off.

"I don't want to Sam, but you're not in my head right now," Danny said with a wince. "Whatever Miss Daily did is starting to wear off already."

"It was supposed to be only temporary," Miss Daily said.

"Yeah," Danny said closing his eyes against the light. "You know in that case maybe I'd better try whatever you have to get rid of this."

Miss Daily let out a small chuckle. "All right tea it is. Sam you can come and help me if you want."

Sam didn't want to help Miss Daily do anything, but she wanted to know what this sorcerous was going to do to Danny. With a fearsome scowl on her face Sam followed Miss Daily into the kitchen.

Miss Daily pulled out a long wooden box from her pantry. She placed the box in front of Sam, and said. "You're looking for a blue tin with gold lettering that says "Unicorn Song."

Inside the wooden box were small tins of various colors and shapes. Sam found the tin she was looking for, but she also noticed some of the other names on the other tins.

"_Petition to Morpheus" " Dragon Fire," "Fairy Dreams"_

"What is all this?" Sam asked as she handed Miss Daily the proper tin.

"Magic users version of a medicine chest." Miss Daily answered evenly. "This one will take care of his external symptoms, but it's going to make him a little sleepy, plus he might act a little odd, as if nothing is bothering him, which something is otherwise he wouldn't have the stomach pains or the headache. I can't shake the feeling that after this stuff wears off he's going to be in for some serious nightmares."

"Nightmares?" Sam blinked surprised. "What makes you think Danny is going to have night mares?"

"Because he didn't remember what that band reminds him off," She explained. "It's something he doesn't want to remember, but he knows he has to."

"Do you always talk in riddles?" Sam asked annoyed.

"When solving the riddle is part of the answer," Miss Daily answered. "The water is going to take a few minutes. Cookie? The oatmeal are vegetarian"

Now Sam glared at her teacher. "You really think I'd eat anything you made?"

"I guess not," Miss Daily laughed. "You know Tucker just ate my cookies without any questions. I'm glad one of you is a little more cautious than that, but I'm not your enemy Sam."

"Why'd you make me take your book?" Sam asked, determined to get at least some answers.

"I didn't make you Sam. That book was enchanted long before I was born. It chooses it's own owner. I don't really need it anymore. I have the book memorized from cover to cover. You are going to need that book. Maybe Tucker is right. Danny may be unique enough that you will want to write his story in there, but that will be your decision. For now the book is yours Sam. You won't even be able to get rid of it until it decides to move on anyway."

The tea kettle whistled, and Miss Daily grew silent as she poured the water in a blue ceramic mug. From the blue canister she measured out some tea leaves and placed them in a gold infuser, and placed that in the mug as well.

"Sam, please open the back door," Miss Daily asked as she opened a nearby window. Puzzled Sam did as she was told. Miss Daily held the mug up in the air and chanted.

"North winds give us strength, East winds give us courage. Peace be given to his spirit and draw from him his fears."

Sam shivered in the winds that blew through during Miss Daily's incantation. Miss Daily nodded to Sam to close the door. She placed the tea on a small silver tray and stirred in a generous amount of honey. She then added a plate with two chocolate chip cookies and handed the entire tray to Sam.

"Here, you can bring this out to Danny. I need to write his sister a note." With that Miss Daily turned and left the room.

_If I wanted too I could dump this stuff down the sink._ Sam thought to herself. Then with a mental shake of her head she thought, _She'd probably know though, and Danny did ask for her help. _ With a heavy sigh Sam took the tray and went back into the room. She found Danny curled up in the recliner with Tucker no where to be seen. From the stressed and pinched expression on Danny's face Sam was glad she didn't dump the tea.

"Here," she said Putting the tray down on a side table. She pulled over an ottoman and sat on it. Once she was settled she handed Danny the mug. "Are you sure you want to drink this?" She asked still uncertain.

Danny sighed. "Sam, if you know how much my head was hurting you wouldn't ask that." He took the mug in both hands and took a long sip. "Hmmm it tastes good."

"It should," Sam answered. "She put enough honey in it. Where's Tucker?"

"I showed him how to get into that inner library." Danny said taking another sip. "Tucker said that Miss Daily told him that it was safe for you and him to go in there, but I had to stay out here."

Sam wanted to go and look in the inner library, but she wanted to stay with Danny too. "So," she asked. "What did you find out about Miss Daily before you went in there?"

"She's definitely here because of me," Danny said. "She's got a couple of books about kids who gain power by accident. Sam, if those books weren't twenty to fifty years old I'd swear they were writing about me."

That surprised Sam. "You mean other people with ghost powers?"

Danny finished the tea and handed the mug back to Sam. "No, not like that. These kids had different powers, but the ones who got their powers by accident were around my age. At least I fell in the middle of it. I think Vlad was on the far end. The book didn't really talk about what the powers were. It talked about things I've been going through because of my powers. Hiding my abilities, being afraid to tell even my own parents. Being treated as something less than human."

Sam looked back at the generous book cases. "Are all those books about that?"

"No," Danny said with a yawn. "Lots of stuff about magic, philosophy, and psychology. Jazz would love it. I just wish I knew why she was helping me."

Sam noticed Danny's relaxed demeanor. "You're feeling better?"

Danny nodded slowly, closing his eyes. "Yeah. I think that stuff is starting to work. My stomach doesn't hurt anymore, and my headache is going away."

_And I get the feeling that you'd be perfectly happy to curl up here and sleep for the rest of today and tonight,_ Sam thought to herself. To see Danny relaxed was becoming rarer and rarer. It actually made Sam feel good to see her best friend not paranoid, frightened, or worried for a change. _Even If it's because of a magic spell. And he is sooo cute when he's sleeping. _

Just then one of the bookcases shifted, and Tucker appeared from behind it. "Man, you wouldn't believe some of the stuff she has back there!"

Sam gave Tucker a cautious glance. "Tucker are you all right?"

"Sure," Tucker said puzzled by her reaction. "I just wanted to take a good look at that bracelet and take some notes." Tucker then noticed Danny dozing in the chair. "Danny?"

"I'm okay," Danny replied in a lazy monotone.

Tucker now looked worried. Sam took a deep breath and said, "Relax Tucker. It's that tea Miss Daily made for him. She said it would make Danny sleepy."

"I'm not asleep," Danny argued with a yawn. He opened his eyes and surveyed they both before closing his eyes again. "I just don't feel like moving."

Sam wondered about that, but didn't say anything out loud. "What did you find out about the bracelet Tucker?" She asked.

Instantly Tucker grew animated. "Oh it's called the Showenhower band"

Sam frowned. "That names sounds familiar, but I can't place it."

"I saw that name," Danny said with his eyes closed. "Telepathic families of Eastern Europe. Second bookcase fourth shelf."

Tucker went to look and needed a step stool to find it. After a few minutes of searching he said, "Got it." He leafed though the book. "Hey there's a picture of the bracelet in here, but it's different.

Intrigued Sam went to look over Tucker's shoulder. "This bracelet has seven rubies on it. The one in the library only has two." Tucker said puzzled.

"Do you think the other rubies were removed?" Sam asked.

"They were," Miss Daily said entering the room. "The family that owed the band felt it was too powerful to keep together, so they pulled five of the seven rubies and scattered them throughout the world. " Then directly to Danny she said, "Your sister is here."

"Huh?" It took Danny a minute to register what she was saying. "Oh, okay." Danny transformed back into human mode, yawned, stretched, then followed Miss Daily out the door. Sam and Tucker followed behind.

Jazz sat in her car out front looking very annoyed at the three teens. Miss Daily as unflappable as ever, said calmly. "I'll see you guys in school tomorrow. Oh and Tucker please return that telepathic families book as soon as you're done with it."

Tucker gulped. He had no idea that she knew he had the book. "Um okay," Tucker said meekly as he got into the car.

"Bye," Miss Daily said cheerfully. Jazz pulled away from the curb. Once they were clear Jazz glared at Tucker in the passenger seat. Danny and Sam shared the back seat . Danny still drowsy from the tea rested his head against Sam's shoulder. Sam couldn't decide if she was amused or annoyed, and since Danny seemed completely unaware of what he was doing, Sam decided not to complain.

"What were you three doing at Miss Daily's house?" Jazz Demanded.

"We wanted to see what Miss Daily was hiding." Sam said with a sigh. "And before you say anything I know it wasn't the smartest thing in the world to do, but Tucker was supposed to be keeping Miss Daily busy!"

"Hey I was keeping her busy. She wouldn't have bothered you guys at all if Danny hadn't gone into the inner library, and honestly Sam it wasn't like she didn't know you were in there."

Jazz dropped Tucker off first, and then Sam. Sam shifted Danny to the other side of the car. Danny muttered a sleepy, "Bye Sam," before Jazz drove away.

Coming Soon Chapter 11 Within the Shadows of the Mind

_Oh no,_ Jazz thought. _What kind of dream is Danny having?_ Jazz raced out of her bedroom and into Danny's in seconds.

Jazz saw Danny tossing and turning in his bed. He appeared to be fighting some unseen enemy. "No! Quiet all of you! I need to think!"

Jazz got onto the bed and gently tried to restrain her brother. "Danny! Danny! Wake up your having a nightmare!"

Danny didn't appear to hear Jazz. He struggled in her embrace. "No...what am I...I can't let...Why can't I let go? No! I have to listen to...to Sam Sam? SAM?" Suddenly Danny's eyes shot open and he shot an ecto blast from one hand knocking one of his model rockets from it's place.

The release of energy seemed to weaken Danny. He slumped back against Jazz closing his eyes again. Jazz watched as the tears began to fall and Danny trembled his body shaking his he cried. "Sam."

The door to Danny's room opened and Maddie came in. "Danny I heard a crash and - Jazz?"


	11. Within the Shadows of the Mind

**Chapter 11 : Within the Shadows of the mind. **

Danny managed to perk up enough to act normal at dinner, but later Jazz found Danny in his room on his bed staring up at the ceiling.

"I'm okay, Jazz" Danny said before she could even ask what was wrong. "Miss Daily gave me some kind of weird tea for a headache, and I think it's still working."

"How do you feel?" Jazz asked him.

"Weird," Danny admitted. "I mean I feel okay, but not like myself. Like something is missing."

Jazz had a pretty good idea why Danny felt so disconnected. _That tea must have had some pretty powerful sedatives in it_, she thought. "Danny," she said quietly. "Tell me what happened."

It must have been the tea, because Danny didn't argue, stammer, hesitate or anything. He just closed his eyes and started talking. What he told Jazz just puzzled her more. It didn't seem like this strange teacher considered them a threat at all. In fact she seemed to be encouraging them to spy on her. It was when Danny explained what happened in the secret room that Jazz began to worry.

"... I know I went in Jazz, but I can't remember anything that happened after that until Tucker came. He blew some kind of whistle, and it hurt me enough to break me out of whatever was holding me. He got me out of there, and we waited for Miss Daily to come home. I had a really bad headache, so Miss Daily gave me that tea to make me feel better." Suddenly Danny frowned unhappily.

"Jazz, something happened to me in that room. Something I think I have to remember, but I can't."

As far as she was concerned Danny had told her enough. He just needed to sleep off whatever herbs Miss Daily had given him. "It's okay Danny. You go to bed now, and we'll talk more in the morning."

"Hmm nmmm" Danny muttered then rolled over, and promptly fell fast asleep.

Jazz went back to her room and promptly opened the envelope that Miss Daily gave her before she went in to get Danny, Sam and Tucker. Carefully she read the contents.

_Jazz:_

_Danny encountered something in my inner library that may cause him a few nightmares. I'm sorry I wasn't home to stop him, and I did leave him a note telling him to stay out of there. I guess I should have warded the room against him. Please keep an eye on him tonight. If he freaks out in the middle of the night remind him that he is stronger than his enemies. You can tell me what happened tomorrow._

Jazz read the note three more times. Then she resorted to one of their oldest tricks. She moved her Carl Jung poster, and revealed a small softball sized hole in the wall she shared with Danny. Jazz then slipped into Danny's room, and moved his Space Camp Certificate from the wall opening the other end of that hole. Danny had made those holes when he was eight. Notes, candy, and stories had been passed through those holes for over six years. Ever since Jazz revealed to Danny that she knew about his ghost powers the holes fell into obsolescence. Why bother passing notes when Danny could phase into her room and just talk. Now Jazz found a new use for their old friend the Fenton Holes. Jazz got ready for bed, and did the rest of her research with one ear listening for any noise from Danny's room. At eleven o'clock on schedule Jazz went to bed herself. Still she continued to listen just in case her brother should call her, before she went to sleep.

It was two am when it happened. Jazz woke to hear Danny mumbling in his sleep though the hole and what Jazz heard made her blood run cold.

A high pitched and confused Danny said, "No...Tucker...Sam... my friends." Then in a cold dark, and almost sinister tone Danny said. "I am a ghost I have no friends." Instantly his tone changed again. "No! I'm not a ghost! Get...get out of my head! NO!!"

_Oh no,_ Jazz thought. _What kind of dream is Danny having?_ Jazz raced out of her bedroom and into Danny's in seconds.

Jazz saw Danny tossing and turning in his bed. He appeared to be fighting some unseen enemy. "No! Quiet all of you! I need to think!"

Jazz got onto the bed and gently tried to restrain her brother. "Danny! Danny! Wake up your having a nightmare!"

Danny didn't appear to hear Jazz. He struggled in her embrace. "No...what am I...I can't let...Why can't I let go? No! I have to listen to...to Sam Sam? SAM?" Suddenly Danny's eyes shot open and he shot an ecto blast from one hand knocking one of his model rockets from it's place.

The release of energy seemed to weaken Danny. He slumped back against Jazz closing his eyes again. Jazz watched as the tears began to fall and Danny trembled his body shaking his he cried. "Sam."

The door to Danny's room opened and Maddie came in. "Danny I heard a crash and - Jazz?"

Jazz eager to get her mother out of the room said calmly. "It's okay mom. Danny just had a bad dream."

"Sam," Danny said as the tears continued to fall. "I...I let her fall. It was all my fault. I let her fall."

Maddie sat down on Danny's bed opposite Jazz. "Danny sweetie? You have to wake up now. It was just a bad dream."

Danny didn't quiet hear her, but when Maddie reached out to touch Danny's cheek he grabbed her hand and held it like it was a cherished stuffed toy, and cried in Jazz's lap as if his heart was broken. "I...I couldn't stop myself. I didn't even want to. It was all my fault. Sam."

Maddie reached out with her free hand and began rubbing Danny on his back. Jazz joined her, whispering to her brother. "Sam is fine Danny. Remember I drove her home."

"I...I couldn't keep him out of my head." Danny said growing quieter. Between Jazz and his mom rubbing on his back he was beginning to relax, and go into a deeper sleep. "Sam..."

"Sam is fine, Danny." Jazz repeated. "It was just a bad dream."

"No," Danny muttered drifting off to sleep. "No...was real...my fault." Danny heaved a great weary sigh, and finally stopped talking. Jazz felt as if she were about to cry for Danny. Whatever nightmare Danny had it must have been horrible.

"Jazz?" Maddie said softly. "What was all that about?"

"I don't know mom," Jazz answered. Like so many things in the house it was only a half lie. "She knew Danny was going to have a nightmare. She just didn't have any idea what Danny had dreamed about. "Not all nightmares make sense you know."

Jazz didn't think her mom looked very convinced. Still Maddie sighed, and brushed Danny's hair out of his eyes. "I guess," she said. "Maybe its because its so late. You know for a moment I could swear Danny's eyes looked green. "

Every so smoothly Jazz said, "It was probably some trick of the light, mom, a reflection or something. Why don't you go back to bed. I'll wait a bit longer so Danny doesn't wake up when I get him off my lap."

Reluctantly Maddie said, "All right Jazz, but don't forget to get some sleep yourself, dear."

"Night mom," Jazz said. Maddie walked back to her room. Jazz smiled down at her little brother. _I'll just wait a few more minutes so he won't wake up when I move._

Coming Soon Chapter 12 A Secrete Formed.

"So Danny is repressing!" Jazz said excitedly. "What happen to my brother that made him repress his own memory?"

"Wait you know?" Danny asked frantically?

Miss Daily placed her elbows on the table and laced her fingers together resting her chin on them. With a sad expression on her face she said, "That is exactly my predicament Jazz. If we tell Danny what he's deliberately blocked out it could hamper his own recollection of the event. He might even go into denial, but given his sense of responsibility I doubt that. I'm more afraid he'll freeze up, or shut down on you all and become too afraid to do anything."

Danny hated the fact that they were all talking about him as if he wasn't even there. To be accused of chickening out because of something he couldn't even remember was too much to handle. He was about to tell all of them what he thought about their assessment of his courage when Jazz's hold on Danny's shoulder tightened to a hair of being painful. Something Miss Daily said was scoring on Jazz.

"Because to face the memory will force Danny face his worst fears." Jazz said. Danny could feel her trembling through her hands. _Okay whatever Miss Daily knows has gotten Jazz scared? Maybe I don't want to know what's going on._


	12. A Secret Formed

**The Jewels The Guardian and The Ghost. **

By Kellie Fay

Disclaimer: Oh go read the first few chapters it's there.

**Chapter 12: A Secrete Formed**

Motion on her lap made Jazz yawn, and open her eyes. She looked down at Danny who's ice blue eyes were staring right back at her.

"Morning, Danny," Jazz said, trying to sound casual. Still she could feel her cheeks warm in an embarrassed flush.

"Morning Jazz," Danny's tone was puzzled and guarded. "Um is there any particular reason why you were sleeping here in my room?"

"You had a nightmare last night," Jazz said calmly. "I was going to go back into my room, but you had a pretty good grip on me, and I didn't want to wake you up. I guess I fell asleep waiting for you to relax."

"Oh," Danny watched his sister as she rose from his bed. "I had a nightmare?"

"You were pretty frantic," Jazz explained. "You were babbling about Sam falling and something about it being your fault. You weren't really making much sense."

"I don't know, Jazz," Danny said slowly, trying to think. "I don't remember anything about a nightmare."

Jazz sighed and left Danny's room. "Later while she drove Danny to school Jazz said, "You know Miss Daily told me you'd have a nightmare."

That explained why Jazz seemed so ancy. "She did? How did she know?" Danny asked.

Jazz made a left turn going towards the school. "She said it had something to do with something that happened in her inner library. "

Danny sighed. That headache he had yesterday was beginning to come back.. "Jazz I don't remember what happened in the inner library either."

"I know you told me that last night," Jazz said, her voice growing worried. "Danny I think we're dealing with a repressed memory here."

Danny winced. "Jazz, how many times have I told you not to analyze me!"

Jazz was undaunted. "Danny think about it. An incident in Miss Daily's house you can't remember, and now a dream you can't remember, and you were terrified last night. When I tried to tell you it was just a dream you're the one who told me it was real."

Danny frowned. He didn't remember anything about the dream. He had no idea what it meant, but Jazz was acting as if this were very serious. "Jazz, do you think Miss Daily knows what I can't remember?"

"I don't know," Jazz said. "How did she find out about you in the first place?"

"I don't know," Danny said realizing that he kept saying that. "It's like she just jumped into my life as if she belonged here, and I don't have a clue how she knew about my ghost powers."

At the school Jazz walked Danny to his math class. When they were in the classroom they could hear a heated argument coming from Miss Daily's office.

"Sam, I need your help! Danny doesn't trust me fully, and he has good reason. One day I hope he will, but the way things are going overseas we don't have that kind of time."

"Fine," Sam said crossly. "But I don't -"

"Sam you have to," Miss Daily continued. "The band held Danny with two rubies and no mind. How are four rubies and a mind bent on destruction and vengeance going to affect him?"

"But he's a telepath!" Sam argued. "I can't -"

"But you did Sam," Miss Daily insisted. "Even against an experienced telepath with a focus you were able to turn him. I can't do that right now, but you can because he's already let you."

Sam sighed. "All right! All right! I'll take it."

"I knew I could count on you," Miss Daily said.

Sam still didn't sound happy. "I'm just taking it to protect Danny, and to keep it out of his hands. I don't trust you any more than Danny does."

"I hope one day you'll learn to trust me too, but for now I can deal with simple cooperation."

Danny wondered what sort of deal Miss Daily worked out with Sam. Politely he knocked on the office Door.

To Danny's surprise, Tucker opened the door. They hadn't heard Tucker though the entire argument.

Sam sat on the large comfortable chair in front of Miss Daily's desk. Miss Daily of course sat in her regular chair behind the desk. Tucker resumed his place leaning against the back wall. Danny and Jazz surveyed the group. "Did we miss our invitation to this meeting? Danny asked.

Sam blushed furiously, and Tucker looked slightly ashamed too. Miss Daily remained unperturbed. "Sam and Tucker were just early," Miss Daily said with a smile. "Sam and I had some business to discuss anyway." She ignored Danny's annoyed scowl, and looked up at Jazz instead. "Rough night?" She asked.

"You could say that," Jazz answered.

Danny refused to allow the conversation to flow around him as if he weren't standing there. "How did you know I was going to have a nightmare?" He demanded.

"What was the dream about?" Miss Daily asked. Her smile grew enigmatic.

For no reason at all the question made Danny uncomfortable.

Jazz put her hands on Danny's shoulders to comfort him. "He doesn't remember," she said.

Miss Daily's expression went from mysterious and knowing to resigned. She expected this reaction, but she wasn't happy with it at all. "You don't remember the dream at all?" She asked Danny directly.

Danny shook his head no.

"And you don't remember what the band in the inner library did either," she said, but Danny could tell it wasn't so much a question as it was a confirmation.

"No," Danny said forcefully. "Come on Miss Daily, what's going on here? I know that it's important!"

Miss Daily sighed sadly. "You're putting me in a terrible position Danny."

"How so?" Danny asked.

Miss Daily said, "Danny, what I suspect your dream was about was a particular traumatic event that you don't want to remember."

Jazz nodded instantly understanding something, but she remained silent as Miss Daily continued. "At that same time your deep sense of responsibility is picking up clues that your current situation is similar to that past event. You want to warn us about the similarities, but the event was so traumatic that you don't want to remember what it was about. Ever since you set foot into my inner library you're mind has been in conflict with itself. That's why you had that headache last night and I know you have it again now."

"So Danny is repressing!" Jazz said excitedly. "What happen to my brother that made him repress his own memory?"

"Wait you know?" Danny asked frantically?

Miss Daily placed her elbows on the table and laced her fingers together resting her chin on them. With a sad expression on her face she said, "That is exactly my predicament Jazz. If we tell Danny what he's deliberately blocked out it could hamper his own recollection of the event. He might even go into denial, but given his sense of responsibility I doubt that. I'm more afraid he'll freeze up, or shut down on you all and become too afraid to do anything."

Danny hated the fact that they were all talking about him as if he wasn't even there. To be accused of chickening out because of something he couldn't even remember was too much to handle. He was about to tell all of them what he thought about their assessment of his courage when Jazz's hold on Danny's shoulder tightened to a hair of being painful. Something Miss Daily said was scoring on Jazz.

"Because to face the memory will force Danny face his worst fears." Jazz said. Danny could feel her trembling through her hands. _Okay whatever Miss Daily knows has gotten Jazz scared? Maybe I don't want to know what's going on._

"Miss Daily nodded. "Worst fears, worst nightmares, worst enemy, take your pick."

Still Danny was annoyed, but the way Jazz reacted caused him to damp down his own temper. "So let me get this straight. You think that telling me what is going on in my own head is going to freak me out to the point where I can't do anything?"

"It could," Miss Daily said with a sigh. "Or it might not mean anything to you because you're not feeling the trauma now. I've only gotten to know you for a few weeks. I don't have enough information on you to predict how you're going to react. Everything general I've read on this tells me it would be better if you remembered naturally on your own without help. So I'm sorry Danny but I can't tell you what's wrong."

Danny felt several different emotions warring within him at the same time. He didn't like being talked about. He didn't like the idea that everyone was trying to protect him, and he didn't like the idea that everyone including Sam, didn't think he could handle this. Yet there was a tiny voice of doubt in his mind telling him that he really didn't want to know more.

Danny took in a deep breath. "You've given me a lot to think about, Miss Daily," he said as evenly as he could. "In fact I'm going to take the time to think about it. I'll get back to you after school today."

Miss Daily smiled. "If that's what you want to do, Danny. Just not after school today. I have an important appointment."

"All right," Danny agreed. Just then the bell rang for class. The four students looked at the math teacher, and with a collective sigh, starting with Jazz, they filed out of the office.

Coming Soon Chapter 13 Hints and Clues

The movie was forgotten as this odd poem thrummed alone inside of Danny's mind. He was aware of where he was and what was going on around him, but all the same something was pushing him distracting him, making him want to move to get out to go.

He didn't know why he had to go, but he knew he did. Danny got up from his seat startling both Sam and Tucker.

"Danny?" Asked Tucker.

Sam grabbed a hold of Danny preventing him from leaving. "Danny what's wrong. Where are you going?"

"I...I have to go," Danny said waking partially at Sam's touch. "There's...there's this song in my head and I have to follow it. Danger's coming."

"Danny, wake up!" Sam said. "You're just having another dream."

For some reason Danny knew Sam was wrong. "No, Sam," Danny said shaking his head. "This isn't another flashback. I'd know if it were. They...they feel different. This is real. I can feel her calling us."

"Her? Us? Danny what are you hearing?" Tucker asked.


	13. Hints and Clues

**Chapter 13: Hints and Clues. **

During math Miss Daily acted as if nothing was wrong. Danny envied her ability to just go on with day to day things, and not worry about all the secretes she was holding. In fact Danny suspected that their magical teacher might have used a spell to distract him because he didn't start stewing about what he heard until after her class.

At the end of the day Danny finally voiced his concerns. "Tucker what were you and Sam talking about to Miss Daily this morning?"

Tucker sighed knowing that Danny approached him first because he was the weakest link. "Danny, it's nothing bad. It's just that Sam and I did some research on that bracelet last night and we found out a couple of things we needed to ask Miss Daily about."

"What did you find out?" Danny asked.

Tucker pressed a few buttons on his PDA, and began to read. The Showenhowers were a gypsy family. In fact they're the same family from that book Miss Daily gave Sam. They seem to have telepathic powers. They used to work with other people like Miss Daily to keep objects of power out of the wrong hands like the bracelet."

"So what happened to them?" Danny asked.

"The head of the family died in 1997 of cancer. His wife died two years before that. They only had two children. The oldest died at age two in a car accident. The only surviving member of the Showenhowers ran away from the family when he was sixteen. That's probably why Miss Daily has anything of power that belonged to them."

Danny couldn't shake the feeling that Tucker just gave him a heavily edited report on the family. Before he could ask Tucker anything else though, Sam came over.

"Hey guys, she said gently. She then looked down at the PDA in Tucker's hands and glared.

"I didn't say anything!" Tucker protested.

Danny sighed. They _were_ still keeping secretes from him. "Anything about what?" Danny asked.

Sam's scowl at Tucker became more pronounced. "Way to go Tucker," she muttered.

Danny sighed. "You don't want to tell me anything because of what Miss Daily said." Danny said tiredly.

"Danny, we're afraid of triggering another nightmare or worse," Sam explained. I'm not sure what I should be doing, and I'm scared."

From Sam's tone Danny knew that it meant that Sam was afraid for Danny. _She's afraid that something is going to happen to me, something horrible._ For one brief moment a terrifying and disturbing memory surfaced.

_Sam?  
_

_What is that? Is that -- is that free will? Obey me, minion!  
_

_You're controlling him!  
_

_Get her_

For a second he was somewhere else, somewhere he didn't want to be and something was touching him inside of his mind.

Something horrible.

_Obey me_

"NO!" Danny shouted recoiling away.

Suddenly he was back in the school yard with Sam and Tucker holding on to him. "Danny snap out of it!" Sam shouted frantically shaking Danny hard.

"Huh?" Danny pulled away from Sam's frantic shaking and shook his own head out. He blinked and looked around. The school yard hadn't changed at all, but Danny felt like the whole school had just seen him naked. "What...what happened?" He asked.

"That's what I was about to ask you." Sam answered. Her voice was trembling slightly.

"A minute ago you were fine then you spaced out, and nearly ran away from us for no reason." Tucker explained.

"No," Danny said trying to remember. "I...I was somewhere else, and something...something was inside my head."

"Do you remember where you were?" Asked Sam.

Danny shook his head no. "No, but wherever I was something was wrong with me." Looking down at his hands Danny realized he was shaking. He was afraid, but he didn't know why.

Sam reached out and patted Danny on his arm. "It's all right now Danny." She said

Tucker took a deep breath and said, "Seriously Danny you need to stop thinking about this. You need a distraction. Lets go to the arcade or something."

"I've got a better idea," Sam said. "Lets go watch a movie at my place."

Reluctantly Danny agreed. He followed Sam and Tucker to Sam's house, but he didn't really pay attention to the movie. The flashback had bothered him more than he wanted the others to know.

_Miss Daily and Jazz both said this was a memory of something, but of what? What could have happened to me that I don't remember that could have affected me this badly?_

Danny dropped into such a deep thought he didn't notice himself becoming restless. He felt like he needed to go somewhere.

_Come to me ye restless ones_

_who's spirit wanders past their time._

_Danger threatens come to me_

_all ghosts who hear this rhyme._

The movie was forgotten as this odd poem thrummed alone inside of Danny's mind. He was aware of where he was and what was going on around him, but all the same something was pushing him distracting him, making him want to move to get out to go.

He didn't know why he had to go, but he knew he did. Danny got up from his seat startling both Sam and Tucker.

"Danny?" Asked Tucker.

Sam grabbed a hold of Danny preventing him from leaving. "Danny what's wrong. Where are you going?"

"I...I have to go," Danny said waking partially at Sam's touch. "There's...there's this song in my head and I have to follow it. Danger's coming."

"Danny, wake up!" Sam said. "You're just having another dream."

For some reason Danny knew Sam was wrong. "No, Sam," Danny said shaking his head. "This isn't another flashback. I'd know if it were. They...they feel different. This is real. I can feel her calling us."

"Her? Us? Danny what are you hearing?" Tucker asked.

Danny repeated the call he heard in his head. "Come to me ye restless ones

who's spirit wanders past their time. Danger threatens come to me all ghosts who hear this rhyme." As he spoke the singing seemed to grow clearer to him. "Guys, I...I think it's Miss Daily."

"Miss Daily?" Tucker echoed confused. Then to Sam he asked. "Sam do you think –"

"She's not using the bracelet, Tucker. I'd know if she was," Sam said thoughtfully. "I think she's trying to summon other ghosts, and didn't know it would affect Danny even when he's human."

Meanwhile it was getting harder and harder to stay put. Hearing Sam and Tucker talk was helping him control the impulse, but all the same something was pulling his mind and body to leave. If they tried to stop him Danny was afraid that he would lose it and hurt them. "Tuck...Sam I know it is Miss Daily. Don't ask me how I just do. I...I can't stay it's driving me crazy. You know she won't hurt me. Guys I have to go."

Reluctantly Sam nodded, and she and Tucker both released Danny. "If you go ghost," Sam warned, "You'll just feel the effects of what she's doing more."

"I know," Danny said still trying to concentrate past the spell in his head. "But I have to. I'm going ghost."

Coming Soon: Chapter 14 A meeting of the Minds.

_Sam was right, Miss Daily was summoning other ghosts. It wasn't about me at all, but still I wonder what she's up too._ Danny watched as Miss Daily stopped her chanting then said. "Circle hold and circle bind, keep the spirits all inside." Then she waited for the three to come to their senses.

Ember was the first to speak. "Hey what gives?"

Skullker whipped around, eying the binding circle on the ground around them. "We are ensnared! Caught, like prey!"

"Well, who in the-?" Walker cut himself off when he spied Miss Daily; his white, bony face going hard as he focused on her. "I should have guessed," he said. " A Guardian!"

Ember glared at Walker, her turquoise hair flaring. "What! You knew that one of those stuffed shirt Guardians was in Amity Park, and you didn't tell anyone?"

_A Guardian?_ Danny shook his head. _What the heck is a Guardian?_


	14. A Meeting of the Minds

**Chapter 14 A Meeting of the Minds. **

As Sam had predicted, Danny felt the pull of the summons much stronger once he transformed. Forgetting Sam and Tucker, Danny flew off answering the growing compulsion inside of him. As he expected the pull brought him to Miss Daily's backyard. She sat on a floating cape of deep blues and greens in front of her circle of herbs. Inside of the circle floated a pair of ghosts. Skulker and Ember McClain.

Suddenly something buzzed Danny from behind flying past him, and entering the circle. The wake from the other ghost sent Danny spinning out of control. Surprised Danny floated over to Miss Daily's roof to get his bearings again, and was shocked to see that the ghost that had buzzed him was Walker.

Fear did what Sam and Tucker had been unable to do. Clinging to Miss Daily's chimney Danny found that the pull of the spell Miss Daily was using wasn't as strong anymore. There was no way he was going to share space with Walker unless absolutely necessary. He remained hidden behind the chimney, and watched as the Walker floated there with Skulker and Ember.

_Sam was right, Miss Daily was summoning other ghosts. It wasn't about me at all, but still I wonder what she's up too._ Danny watched as Miss Daily stopped her chanting then said. "Circle hold and circle bind, keep the spirits all inside." Then she waited for the three to come to their senses.

Ember was the first to speak. "Hey what gives?"

Skullker whipped around, eying the binding circle on the ground around them. "We are ensnared! Caught, like prey!"

"Well, who in the-?" Walker cut himself off when he spied Miss Daily; his white, bony face going hard as he focused on her. "I should have guessed," he said. " A guardian!"

Ember glared at Walker, her turquoise hair flaring. "What! You knew that one of those stuffed shirt Guardians was in Amity Park, and you didn't tell anyone?"

_A Guardian?_ Danny shook his head. _What the heck is a Guardian?_

Skullker snarled. "Guardian or not, I will not be caged!" He snapped his left arm up, leveling a mini missile launcher at Miss Daily.

"Wait, you idiot!" Walker's warning was too late; the missile the spectral hunter fired shot towards the human . . . only to be knocked back when it reached the edge of the binding circle. Both Walker and Ember flattened themselves on the ground, as the explosion threw Skullker back against the far side of the ring. 

Danny winced. That had to hurt.

Rising, Walker glared at Skullker. "Fool! This circle prevents ANY form of ectoplasm escaping," he said. "And it won't drop until its caster breaks it!" He turned, fixing Miss Daily with a penetrating stare.

"Ooh," Skullker groaned, recovering from the blowback from his deflected weapon.

"Nice going, Mr. Big Game Hunter!" Ember sneered at the taller ghost. "Think you can blow us all to Kingdom Come next time?" 

Outside the circle, Miss Daily was locked in a stare-down with their compatriot, yet she addressed the two bickering behind him without taking her eyes away from Walker. "Are you two quite through? I had to use a standard spell to grab all of you, and I've got a bad feeling..." she paused and looked over in the direction of her house. "Yeah I caught someone I didn't want to."

All three ghosts looked up towards the house, just as Danny ducked behind a chimney. Skullker grinned coldly. "It's the ghost-boy . . . a-hah! He doesn't know what you are yet, does he?"

_You'd better believe I don't know what she is._ Danny thought to himself. _I've been trying to figure that one out for weeks. _

Ember giggled madly. "You're baby sitting Dipstick Danny Phantom, and he doesn't have a clue? That's priceless!"

Walker was now getting annoyed at the pair. "Do you two mind? I'd like to find out why we were summoned here, so we can leave as soon as possible." He fixed Miss Daily with a deeper, icy look. "Guardians make my ectoplasm crawl."

Crossly Miss Daily shot back. "You caused your own problems, Walker. Don't blame it on your guardian. You didn't even talk to him about it, and that was what he was there for. You took matters into your own hands. They were your mistakes Walker not ours."

_Walker had a guardian at one time? Wait what is a guardian? Is that what Miss Daily is? What does Walker know about her? Better question. What does she know about Walker?_ Danny wondered from his hiding place.

Glowering at Miss Daily Walker said. "I don't care to rehash the past with you guardian. Just tell us why you summoned us."

Miss Daily sighed and gave Walker an annoyed glance. "Fine. I've gotten some bad news from overseas. The Night rubies from the Showenhower band are being stolen one by one. The amulet from Germany, and the broach in France containing the rubies are already gone, and I'm afraid he'll go after the earrings next."

"So why are you warning us?" Skulker asked

Miss Daily took in a deep breath. "Because the ring is in the Amity Park Museum."

Walker nodded understanding. "An ounce of prevention. That's the only free ruby not in Europe. If the thief comes for that one, this would not be a good place for any ghost to be."

"Exactly." Miss Daily said nodding. "Besides it's not the last free ruby anymore. I had to make another amulet."

"You did WHAT?" Ember asked outraged. "You know how those stupid gems affect us and you still set one free!"

"They're better free than on the band," Walker reminded Ember. Then to Miss Daily he asked, "who did you give it to, because I know you didn't keep it for yourself you'd be wearing the band otherwise."

"I can't tell you," Miss Daily said forcefully. "That's my contingency plan. Even if he get all the other free rubies he won't get that one, and he won't get the band. That's under three sets of wards two of which repel almost any ghost."

"Almost any?" Walker echoed then smiled and laughed at her. "McClain and Skukler are right. You have been assigned to the halfa."

Danny almost phased through the roof in shock. _Assigned to me? What the heck does that mean? _

"That's my business Walker," Miss Daily said forcefully. "But that does bring me to a point. He's out of your jurisdiction now. Danny is my responsibility, and you will keep away from him, or else you'll deal with me."

Behind Walker Skulker and Ember both snickered. "It's not like you'd have to do anything anyway," Ember said between giggles. "Dipstick can clean Walker's clock any day of the week anyway. Heck I'll bring popcorn!"

Danny had to stifle giggles himself. Weather or not Ember really thought that, Danny knew that she was just pulling on Walker's chain to see what kind of reaction she could get.

Walker glowered at Ember then said to Miss Daily. "You know it's very likely that the band will be able to affect your little pet."

_Hey who's he calling a pet anyway?_

Miss Daily didn't take the bait or the insult though. "Oh it's not a likelihood." she explained. "Danny's been exposed to the band already by accident. He is definitely affected by it. All the more reason I need you guys out of Amity park ASAP. I can handle Danny. He's mildly resistant to the band if given the proper motivation, but it's a struggle for him. All I can do is help him. I just don't want to have to deal with you or your ectoplasmic buddies in addition."

Walker sighed. "Understandable." He said then after a moment of thought he said. "Very well, release us from your circle. We'll clear out of Amity Park, and tell all the other minor spirits around to do so as well."

Miss Daily smiled pleased. "Thank you Walker. I knew you would be reasonable about this." Miss Daily picked up a beautiful shining dagger, and pulled it from it's jeweled leather sheath. The hilt was ebony and like the case studded with gems that shown like stars. She cut into the air in front of her. ""By winds that bound, from corners-four, The deed is done, be free once more!" Danny could swear he saw something shimmer in the air around the circle for a second until it popped at her touch like a soap bubble releasing the three ghosts inside. All three ghosts glowed a deep and angry green, then vanished.

Coming Soon Chapter 15 Games and Guardians

"Hey!" Danny cried out. They were high enough in the air that he only dropped a foot before he began floating under his own power. It was obvious that Miss Daily wasn't out to hurt him, but he was annoyed all the same. "What's the big idea?"

Miss Daily laughed and rolled herself in the cape somehow attaching it to herself. For two seconds her altitude dropped then she righted herself, hovering exactly like Danny. Her grey eyes sparkled with amusement.

"You did that on purpose!" Danny accused.

"Yep!" Miss Daily said. There was something about her tone that told Danny that this was a challenge.

Now Danny was getting angry. "What kind of sick game are you playing Miss Daily?"

"Now her look grew even more wicked. "How about tag?" She said. She swooped around Danny and threw a ball of silver light at him that exploded over his head. Danny's luminescent skin began to tingle. "You're it!" Miss Daily laughed.


	15. Of Games and Guardians

**The Jewels The Guardian and The Ghost. **

By Kellie Fay

Disclaimer: Danny Phantom and all related characters belong to Butch Hartman. I don't make money out of this. If I did I wouldn't need to work for a living.

**Chapter 15: Games and Guardians**

"Miss Daily took in a deep breath and dusted her hands off. "Good that's done, she said. She took a handkerchief from her belt, and cleaned the jeweled dagger before replacing it in it's case. Once done she gestured in Danny's direction, and the floating cape moved towards him. "It's all right now Danny, they're gone."

Danny came out from behind the chimney. "You knew I was here."

"I could sense you," she answered softly. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean for you to get caught up in that, but I couldn't shield you out of it without the marble.

Danny fished the marble filled with his ectoplasm out of his pocket. "You mean this? What is the deal with this thing anyway?"

Miss Daily smiled. "You don't like to let go of it do you?"

Danny frowned looking at the marble then at Miss Daily. "I'll bet you know why to. Care to share?"

"It's a part of you, Danny," Miss Daily explained. "In the wrong hands it could be used to put spells on you or control you. In the right hands spells will still be placed on you, but they would help you. Like me telling my wards that you're allowed to go through. Or in this case I would have instructed the spell to pass over you. I couldn't do that without the marble."

Danny glared at her suspiciously. "You want the marble back."

"I'm not going to ask for the marble back Danny," she said surprising him. "It would make my work easier, but I can live without it."

"So do I get to find out why Walker hates you?" Danny asked.

Miss Daily smiled sadly. "Walker's problems are Walker's. It's not just me he hates. He dislikes all guardians."

"Yeah about that," Danny said folding his arms across his chest. "What is a guardian, and why are you assigned to me?"

Now Miss Daily's features flushed slightly embarrassed. "I wish you hadn't heard that," she admitted. "But what's done is done, and if I didn't know better Walker said it on purpose with the idea that you might be eavesdropping. "She fixed her storm grey eyes on his. You remember what I told you about Merlin, Simon, and Modred,"

Danny answered warily, "Yeah."

"Well Simon kept his vow that any other person with power would find a trusted friend and confidant to help him. According to the story it was a young hermit who could hear thoughts. Telepathy is still a very common power among inheriting families. The hermit eventually was able to control his power, and return to a village where he married and had a son with similar powers. It was he who ran into a girl about to be burned as a witch because she could see the future. He saved her, and together they helped other young men and women throughout Europe with magical or divine gifts. Eventually these guardians spread to Asia, and Africa finding other like minded gifted individuals. They found enemies too, dark sorcerers, and those who would use their gifts for evil. It was about then they realized that most people who somehow gained magical powers were mostly young people. The mentors began to organize during the Renaissance so that any time a being of power was found some one, now called a guardian, or a mentor would be able to drop what they were doing and move to help that individual. Now we're even more organized. When a being of power is discovered, he or she is watched and studied so a compatible guardian can be found for them."

"So how did you guys find out about me?" Danny asked.

"He'd prefer to be anonymous, but he was at your mom and dad's college reunion. His primary job is to keep an eye on Vlad . He's an aura reader so he knew exactly what was going on with your dad, and to tell you the truth Danny, you and Vlad both have an aura that is pretty unique now. The fact is that you were lighting up a neon green to his vision without ever doing anything. Since he knew about Vlad, knew what caused Vlad's transformation, and knew who your parents were, it wasn't a very hard leap to understand what was going on with you. Since then we've had watchers keeping an eye on you while we figured out who would be the best guardian to assign to you."

"And you won the job," Danny said still trying to sound suspicious. "If you guys knew about Vlad why the heck didn't give him a guardian. He needs one more than me."

"We did," Miss Daily said, her voice dropping angrily. "He strung her along for three years after his accident, made her fall in love with him, and when she tried to stop him from overshadowing one of those millionaires he robbed, they fought, and he killed her."

Instantly Danny felt guilty. "I'm sorry."

"You were barely a toddler when all this happened Danny it wasn't your fault." Miss Daily said with an encouraging smile. "She didn't want to see that he didn't love her. She was so sure she could make him into a good person."

"No offense Miss Daily, but Vlad would flatten every person from Wisconsin to Los Angeles to get what he wants. I don't even think he really likes my mom, he just wants her."

"He wants you too," Miss Daily reminded him.

"I know," Danny replied. "And if he can't control us or possess us, he'll try to destroy us. I just do the best I can, and if worse comes to worse I will tell my parents."

"But you really would rather deal with Vlad yourself," Miss Daily said. When Danny nodded Miss Daily said, "Just know that you don't have to anymore. I can help you. I'm supposed to help you."

Danny had a feeling there was more to this guardian thing than just helping him. "So that's it? You're just here to help me with ghosts you think I can't handle? I've been doing fine without you."

Miss Daily shook her head. "Not just the ghosts, Danny, or Vlad. I'm here to give you a hand with whatever you need, school work, covering for you at school, making sure you come home in one piece. Anything you want help with Danny I'll help. I'll even help when you might not want me to help, but you simply need my help."

"Like those little sleep spells you keep putting me under at school?" Danny asked with a wry grin. "We couldn't figure out why you were doing those."

"I had a feeling that after a few days of not falling asleep on your feet you wouldn't mind too much." Miss Daily said with a grin. "Haven't you noticed that since I've been around you haven't gotten that much detention?"

Danny had to admit it. Miss Daily was right. "You're also doing something to keep Dash off my back." He told her. "Now that I think about it he hasn't bothered me that much since you showed up."

"Dash is easily distracted," Miss Daily said laughing. "But seriously I'm here to make your life easier, and less stressful."

"Even though you've been the cause of a lot of my stress for the past few weeks?" Danny asked.

Miss Daily sighed. "I'm sorry about that. I figured it was easier to have you figure out most of this on your own. Most of our charges do. Its supposed to teach you about how do deal with someone you don't entirely trust."

Danny thought this over. "Well I suppose that explains all the philosophy and psych books, but are they for me to read or you?"

"A little bit of both," Miss Daily admitted. "All I knew about you at first is what the watchers wrote in their reports. I knew quite a bit about Danny Fenton, and a little bit about Danny Phantom, but part of my job is giving you time to be just Danny."

"Just Danny?" He wasn't sure to make of that. As far as he and his friends were concerned there was no difference between his human half and his ghost half.

"I can read your thoughts Danny," Miss Daily explained. "It took me years of practice but I am a decent telepath. Even though Sam and Tucker think you share everything about being Danny Phantom with them, there are things you don't tell them. The things your frightened of. Things you don't think they will understand, because they don't have powers. Did you know that you use very rarely your powers around Tucker and Sam unless you're training or there is a ghost around?"

Danny didn't follow that one. "So?" He asked.

"When your home, or alone, you'll switch from human to ghost without thinking about it. Even if your parents are in another part of the house. You do it just for little things like reaching something from the top cabinet or if you're parents aren't home you don't use the stairs. Logic would stand to reason you would use your powers more around your friends."

An uncomfortable memory surfaced but Danny forced it down. He didn't want Miss Daily to read it from his mind.

A knowing smile played across Miss Daily's face. "Ahh so it's Tucker not Sam, and whatever happened you blame yourself."

"Can you please not do that!" Danny said offended. "That's invasion of privacy!"

"But Danny, if there is a problem between you and Tucker I might be able to help." Miss Daily explained.

"There isn't!" Danny insisted. "You just stay out of Tucker's and Sam's heads!"

Miss Daily dropped her eyes sadly. "Danny I just want to help you that's why I'm here."

"You can't help me," Danny insisted. "Not with that. Just let me handle it by myself. So what's the connection between my nightmares and those rubies you were telling the others about?"

"How do you know there is a connection?" Miss Daily asked.

"Easy guess." Danny answered. "You told Jazz that the band with the gems on it triggered my nightmares. Now you go out of your way to tell Walker and the others that the rest of those rubies are being stolen one by one. They're afraid of those gems, so stands to reason they're the reason nobody's telling me anything anymore."

"They were right, you are smart," Miss Daily said. Then confused she asked. "Nightmares? You had more than the one last night."

"Sort of," Danny answered with a sigh. "I tried to get Tucker to tell me what you guys wouldn't tell me, and he told me bits of it, but when Sam came he shut up. She was scared of something, and not for herself. I don't know where it came from, but I knew that she was afraid something was going to happen to me, and then..." Danny closed his eyes and shook his head. The fear was suddenly back, and he didn't know why he was feeling this. "I don't know something clicked in my head, and I remembered something. Something bad was happening to me, but I can't really remember what I saw."

"You had a flashback," Miss Daily said nodding. "It's kind of like dreaming when your awake, but its usually a memory."

"Yeah I figured out that part," Danny said with a nervous sigh. "But I can't remember what happened. I came out of it with Sam and Tucker telling me that I tried to run away from them, and I was scared of something, but I don't know what."

Miss Daily was looking directly at Danny now in a way that made him want to end this conversation and leave. "Danny come here. You can sit on the cape with me."

There was something about Miss Daily's tone that made Danny obey despite wanting to do the opposite. He floated over to the flying carpet like cape and sat down indian style copying Miss Daily. Once he was settled Miss Daily said, "I'm not going to do anything too you Danny, but I want you to try to calm down and relax, otherwise you are going to trigger another flashback."

Danny didn't want another flashback any more than Miss Daily wanted him to have one. He tried to clam down. Miss Daily said in a quiet tone. "Close your eyes, Danny. Clear your mind. Think of snow falling. Bright white fluffy snowflakes softly falling on a frozen pond in winter. Keep that picture in your mind and take a deep breath, hold it, and exhale. Again, deep breath. Hold, exhale."

Ten more times Miss Daily instructed him to take deep slow breaths. After the tenth time Miss Daily said. "All right Danny open your eyes."

Danny did so, surprised to find that his heart was no longer racing, and his breathing had gone back to normal. "You didn't do anything?" He asked his teacher skeptically.

Miss Daily laughed. "Nope you did that all by yourself. It's a basic calming exercise that most beginners use if they're having trouble controlling their abilities. Now after over nine months you're hardly a beginner, but it helps center you so you can get control of whatever is out of control."

"In this case my own mind," Danny said sullenly. Then trying to make a joke out of it he said, "It felt like you were trying to hypnotize me or something." When she looked slightly embarrassed he asked, "You could couldn't you? You know how to hypnotize people normally without magic." When she nodded he asked. "You could help me get these memories out of my head?"

"I'm still not sure that's a good idea," Miss Daily explained. "And if we keep talking about it there's a good chance you're going to have more nightmares tonight, and I don't' think you want to worry Jazz like that."

That was true enough. "So you got a magical answer to keep me from having nightmares?" Danny asked.

Miss Daily smiled. "Better, I have a non magical way to keep you from having nightmares. Mundane cures for internal problems are more often better than magical ones."

"Oh? Do I get to hear what it is?" Danny asked.

Danny's only warning was a mischievous gleam in Miss Daily's eyes as she reached over and tickled him, at the same time pushing him off the flying cape.

"Hey!" Danny cried out. They were high enough in the air that he only dropped a foot before he began floating under his own power. It was obvious that Miss Daily wasn't out to hurt him, but he was annoyed all the same. "What's the big idea?"

Miss Daily laughed and rolled herself in the cape somehow attaching it to herself. For two seconds her altitude dropped then she righted herself, hovering exactly like Danny. Her grey eyes sparkled with amusement.

"You did that on purpose!" Danny accused.

"Yep!" Miss Daily said. There was something about her tone that told Danny that this was a challenge.

Now Danny was getting angry. "What kind of sick game are you playing Miss Daily?"

"Now her look grew even more wicked. "How about tag?" She said. She swooped around Danny and threw a ball of silver light at him that exploded over his head. Danny's luminescent skin began to tingle. "You're it!" Miss Daily laughed.

_She's baiting me on purpose, but why?_ Danny wasn't sure, but he was positive she didn't mean any harm, and there was just something about the look on her face that made Danny want to play along, and figure out her motives later. "We'll see about that!" Danny threw back the challenge. And the chase was on.

Miss Daily dove for a forested area near the edge of town. Danny followed eagerly hot on her heels until she ducked under the tree tops. Danny realized that Miss Daily didn't have his ability for speed. He watched as she wove in and out of the tree branches, and knew instantly that he was dealing with an experienced flyer. Danny didn't need to be maneuverable though. He simply turned intangible, and flew in straight lines. Still it wasn't easy to catch Miss Daily. She would make sudden turns or dives or stop short allowing Danny to shoot past her then doubling back on her trail.

_So what are you going to do when you catch her?_ Danny asked himself. _I can't use my ghost rays. I don't wanna hurt her. Whatever she threw at me just tickled. She's not out to hurt me, just tag me._ Zipping through the trees, an idea suddenly came to him. Turning invisible and intangible He shot past Miss Daily, and waited until she hovered under a tree branch laden with leaves. He ecto-blasted the branch not breaking it, but shaking it enough to scatter the leaves right on his teacher's head.

"Tag! You're it!" Danny called back. He saw the feral grin on his teacher's face as she brushed the leaves from her, and knew he would have to move fast.

Now though Danny was directing the chase. He shot up above the trees knowing full well that Miss Daily would not be able to catch him if they flew in the open. He glanced down at Miss Daily below him and to his surprise saw her wrap herself up in her cape and disappear into the shadows.

_Did she just turn invisible? Or was that some kind of a teleport? I'm not sure, but I'd better not take chances. _ Danny increased his altitude, hoping that no matter in what direction he was looking he would see Miss Daily coming.

What he didn't see was the blue light from the spell directed from the grove of trees directly below him. It shot up at him and Danny felt as if she dropped ice cubes down his back even though normally he never felt cold in ghost mode.

"What the heck was that?" Danny demanded. Miss Daily just laughed.

"Giving up already Danny?" She asked.

"Hardly!" Danny shot back with a grin. He turned intangible and raced behind his teacher. He managed to grab onto Miss Daily's cape and give it a good tug. "You're it again!"

Danny watched to see if Miss Daily could get control of her flying cape. He didn't want to hurt her or make her fall, just rattle her a little.

Miss Daily continued to fall backwards closer and closer to the ground. After a few seconds Danny realized she wasn't recovering.

"Oh no!" Danny said quickly. He raced down below Miss Daily to catch her, only to have her buzz over his head laughing.

"You sneak!" Danny said even as he was laughing with her. "You nearly gave me a heart attack!"

"In that case," Miss Daily giggled, "You're it."

"Not for long!" Danny said. There was a small pond right above where Miss Daily hovered. Danny used his ecto-blasts to send a stream of water over Miss Daily soaking her thoroughly

"Why you little..." Miss Daily said.

Danny raced away from Miss Daily laughing, but had to stop short when he saw that she placed a glowing circle in his path.

If Danny couldn't stop on a dime he would have slid right into the porthole. Instead he stopped a good foot away, and eyed the opening warily. "Sorry Miss Daily. Not gonna happen." Danny said with a chuckle. It took him completely by surprise when the circle moved, grew and swallowed him whole.

Somehow the circle transported Danny into the pond. It startled him at first, but Danny simply turned intangible and invisible, and waited. He didn't need to breath as a ghost though he still felt out of breath if he over exerted himself, but if he held still intangible there was no problem staying under water for an extended period of time.

And Danny was just betting that Miss Daily didn't know that.

Sure enough after a few minutes, he saw Miss Daily hovering over the pond worriedly calling his name. "Danny? Danny!?"

Danny waited until he could clearly see Miss Daily just above the surface of the water then he made himself tangible and visible exploding out of the water drenching Miss Daily again.

Danny prepared to fly off again, but Miss Daily just floated over to the edge of the pond and began wringing out her cape. "It's okay Danny I think I've had enough."

Danny glided over to her giggling. "You're giving up?"

"I think I've been defeated too thoroughly to try to get you again." Miss Daily said laughing. "Two soakings a day are quite enough."

Danny took sympathy on his teacher. "Here give me your hand. I'll help you out." Miss Daily eyed Danny suspiciously. "No Tricks," Danny said as sincerely as he could. "I promise. Just give me your hand."

Gingerly Miss Daily placed her hand in Danny's. With a grin Danny made Miss Daily intangible, and the water fell off of her, leaving her dry.

"What the?" Miss Daily said surprised. She checked her clothes, her cape and her hair. Everything felt dry. "That's a pretty good trick, Danny, thanks."

"You're welcome," Danny said with a grin. Danny had a feeling that impressing Miss Daily was a good thing.

Miss Daily took off her cape and set it in the air so that it would float carpet style again. She jumped back up onto the cape seated herself and gestured for Danny to join her.

"So how do you feel?" She asked.

Danny seated himself on the carpet like he did before. "Pretty good actually," he answered surprised. He didn't expect to feel good. True he was tired, but it was a good tired, It just felt like he spend the afternoon playing too hard. _Wait we were playing. We were playing tag!_ Danny eyed his teacher confused. "So you just wanted me to play around?"

The carpet rose into the sky, and moved back into the woods. "Look Danny," Miss Daily said. When the carpet stopped Danny followed where she pointed to a fallen tree where a pair of young bobcats played in front of their den.

"As adults they're pretty impressive hunters, but when their young they play like kitten, puppies and human children do. So why do animals play?"

Danny could sense a lesson in this conversation, but he couldn't figure it out. "You're the teacher," Danny said with a shrug, "You tell me."

Miss Daily smiled. "If you watch most young animals you'll see that they play. It helps develop their muscles, coordination, and prepares them for adulthood by developing skills that they need."

Now the sudden game of tag was beginning to make sense to Danny. "So you just wanted me to practice with my powers,"

"Not exactly." Miss Daily explained. "Training is all well and good, but play lets you use your imagination more, It helps you stretch your powers, and actually may help you develop new skills. Plus it's good for mind and spirit to just cut loose and have fun."

Danny had to admit that it did feel good to forget his problems, and just have fun for a while. "Is that all?"

"I'll admit I wanted to see what you were made of too," Miss Daily said. "You really can't learn about a person from just reading a report. A good sparing session will tell you more about who a person is than a thousand reports."

"I guess," Danny said stretching. "You did pretty good too considering both of us were pulling our punches. That was harder than a real fight trying to tag you without actually hurting you."

"Tired?" Miss Daily asked.

"Yeah,"Danny admitted, "but it's a good kind of tired."

Miss Daily nodded. "You're sore, but your energy level is up. I'll bet your hungry to."

"A little," Danny admitted

Without another word Miss Daily directed the carpet and it flew back towards the city. To Danny's surprise she guided the carpet towards the Nasty Burger. She paused just over the roof, and held still for a few seconds before flying down to the drive through. _She's not serious?_ Danny wondered. A little worried he asked, "Miss Daily, you're not -"

"It's all right," Miss Daily said with a grin. "Just act as if this is perfectly normal. In fact, don't say anything."

Worried and puzzled, Danny kept silent while the carpet floated before the order speaker. "Welcome to Nasty Burger, May I take your order." The machine intoned.

As if this were the most ordinary thing in the world, Miss Daily answered, "Nasty combo number three with the works, no sauce, chocolate shake, and an extra order of fries with a diet Coke."

"That will be eleven ninety three. Please move to the pick up and pay window."

Without missing a beat Miss Daily directed the carpet to the pick up and pay window. To Danny's surprise the cashier, who thankfully wasn't Valerie, didn't even stare at the flying carpet. Miss Daily pulled out a thin wallet, payed for the food, took the bag with a pleasant, "thank you," and flew away."

Danny still couldn't believe what they just did. He accepted the burger and shake from Miss Daily. "You cast a spell or something on that cashier didn't you?" He accused.

"I supposed you could call it that," Miss Daily said sipping her soda. "I told everyone working in their minds that there was nothing unusual about a flying carpet going through the drive through. It will wear off in about ten minutes."

"So you can control people's minds?" Danny asked warningly. That thought didn't sit well with him.

"You can control their bodies, and their minds if you choose," Miss Daily reminded him. "If I wanted to control them, I could have had them give me the food and not pay for it. Did I make them do anything wrong?"

Danny took a bite of his Nasty Burger. "No," He said now thinking about it.

"Did I do anything other than tell them to ignore you and our mode of transportation?"

"No," Danny said with a sigh. "All right I get it. I still don't like it though." He finished his burger and moved on to his fries.

"I'll keep that in mind," Miss Daily said picking at her fries.

After that they just floated along eating and watching the sky. The sun just set and the stars were beginning to appear.

With a full stomach laying down on the gently moving carpet, with his hands behind his head Danny watched the stars feeling a sense of contentment and peace he hadn't felt in a long time.

Coming Soon Chapter 16 The Warning!

"Hi Miss Daily," Danny said very quietly. "I would have said good morning, but I don't think you're morning has been very good today has it?"

Miss Daily sighed. "You heard me?"

"You'll be lucky if half the school didn't hear you," Sam said. "Good thing I don't think anyone here knows Itallian."

"Sam not helping!" Danny shot back at his friend.

"It's Okay Danny," Miss Daily said sadly. "I shouldn't let my temper get the best of me like that."

"The ruby earrings are gone aren't they." Danny asked. When Miss Daily looked at him shocked he reminded her. "You told Walker and Skulker about them yesterday remember?"

Miss Daily sighed angrily. "I forgot you heard that whole conversation. You didn't talk about the gems that much yesterday, except for how they related to you."

"I was more interested in the guardian thing yesterday," Danny admitted. "But I'm beginning to think that this ruby thing is more important."


	16. The Warning

**Chapter 16 The warning. **

A loud and buzzing sound caused Danny to sit up rub his eyes and look around. His alarm clock sounded on his night stand to his right, and the familiar walls and furniture of his room surrounded him.

_I'm home?_ Danny wondered puzzled. He shut off his alarm clock, and looked down at his clothes. He was wearing the same clothes he had gone to school in yesterday. _How did I get home last night? Wait did last night even happen? Okay I'm wearing clothes I thought I put on yesterday so it had to have happened, but how did I get here?_

Danny changed into clean clothes and went downstairs where Jazz sat reading the paper, and his mother was busy making coffee. Jazz looked up from the paper and gave Danny a wicked grin. "Morning Danny sleep well?"

Jazz knew something. It was in her eyes, and she thought it was funny. Danny knew she wouldn't say anything about it with their mother in the room though.

"Pretty good I guess." He said.

"You slept long enough," Danny's mom said. "You were in bed by nine. You didn't even hear me come check on you."

_She did? _ Danny knew that normally he didn't sleep that deeply. Months of ghost attacks and the occasional night mare usually snapped Danny awake instantly. True he never quiet woke up the other night when he had a nightmare. _Man what did Miss Daily do to me last night?_

Just then an explosion was heard in the basement. The next thing anyone heard was Jack calling out. "Oh Maddie!"

Maddie sighed. "I told your father to wait for me before working on those Fenton Chains. Have a good day at school kids. With that she left the room and went down into the lab.

Both Danny and Jazz let loose a sigh of relief. Then Danny turned his full attention to his sister. "Okay Jazz fess up," he said. "The last thing I remember I was hanging out with Miss Daily. Then I woke up here."

Jazz chuckled. "Yeah you were kinda hard to wake up last night. It was about a quarter to nine when I heard a knocking on my window...

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**tap tap tap** Jazz looked up expecting to see her brother floating in the air. Instead she saw Miss Daily. Jazz put her book down, and went to the window. Floating just outside the window sat Miss Daily on a blue green flying carpet. Curled up on the carpet in a semi fetal position sound asleep lay Danny snoring softly.

"Danny?" Jazz looked at her brother then at his teacher warningly. "What did you do to him?" Jazz demanded.

Miss Daily held her hands up in surrender. "Easy Jazz I didn't do anything to Danny except give him a workout and a meal. I swear I didn't cast any spells on him."

Jazz eyed the teacher suspiciously. "You didn't do anything? Then a thought occurred to her. "Wait you said you gave him a workout?"

Miss Daily nodded. "He needed a good distraction, and I wanted to see him in action. We just played tag for a couple of hours."

Jazz thought about this. "And then you fed him?"

Miss Daily was now the one confused. "Yeah, I mean it was just take out from The Nasty Burger. After that we were just cruising around. Danny was star gazing and telling me about the constellations then when I asked him a question, and he didn't answer I saw that he'd fallen asleep. He reverted back to human about five minutes ago, so I figured I'd bring him home."

With a deep sigh Jazz stepped away from the window, and invited Miss Daily in with a gestured. "It's okay. This actually make sense. When Danny is happy, tired and has a full stomach he's usually asleep within the hour, faster if we're in the car. Dad is the same way. The last time we went to a barbeque he and Danny were asleep within ten minutes. Mom doesn't even count on Dad driving after dinner.

"Ahh," Miss Daily said. She climbed into the room, and guided the flying carpet with Danny still sleeping inside. "I was worried I overdid it or something. I know Danny doesn't trust me fully, but I try to project to him that I won't let anything bad happen when I'm with him. I guess he got a little too relaxed around me."

Together they guided the carpet into Danny's room, and gently nudged him into his bed. Danny slept so deeply he never even stirred.

While they walked back into Jazz's room Jazz asked, "Who are you really? What do you want from my brother?"

"I want to help Danny Jazz, that's all. That's what I'm here for. Danny will tell you more tomorrow." With that Miss Daily flicked out the carpet which was actually a cape. She put the cape on, climbed out the window, and flew off.

Danny frowned at that. "That's it? She just brought me home? Actually it made a lot of sense. Danny knew that Jazz was right. A good couple hours playing along with a great meal and Danny was asleep in front of the TV within the hour. One time after a great thanksgiving dinner he and his dad woke up together Friday morning both curled up next to each other under blankets on the living room floor.

Jazz chuckled. "Yeah you didn't even grumble when we moved you. You were out cold."

_And it was my alarm clock that woke me up. _ Danny couldn't recall the last time he slept so deeply or so well. "Jazz would you think I was crazy if I said I think Miss Daily wants to me be my friend?"

Jazz looked at Danny as she picked up her purse. "Sounds like you have a story to tell me."

Danny sighed and looked at his feet. "Yeah." During the entire ride to school Danny told Jazz about Miss Daily's meeting with Walker and the other ghosts, and their game of tag.

"So, there's a whole organization of these guardians who protect kids with special powers?" Jazz asked.

"That's what she told me," Danny said. "I mean she could be lying or trying to trick me, but I don't think so. I think she really is here to help me."

Jazz released a deep relieved sigh. Keeping Danny's secret and trying to support him while he hunted ghosts was stressful enough for her. It had to be much worse for Danny. If Miss Daily was what she appeared to be Danny's life was about to take a turn for the better.

When Danny reached his math room he found himself alone. There were still ten minutes before class but Danny, Sam, and Tucker often found it was a good place to meet and talk. Danny didn't want to check up on Miss Daily, but he moved over to the door to her office, and heard her talking on the phone, in a language he didn't understand.

_But I can guess,_ Danny thought. He closed his eyes and forced his memory back to her conversation with Walker and Skulker about the rubies. _She said something about an amulet and a broach, she also said that the next target would be the earrings. And Walker and the others were scared of those gems. Why do I have a bad feeling about this?_

"Danny?"

Danny turned around to see Sam and Tucker coming into the classroom. "Danny what do you think you're doing?" Sam asked worridly. "You know Miss Daily knows when you're eavesdropping on her."

"Maybe," Danny said, "But right now I think her attention is somewhere else."

"What happened to you yesterday Danny?" Tucker asked. "I mean you really freaked us out with going off to a ghost summons."

"It was Miss Daily," Danny explained. "She didn't mean to catch me, but she summoned Walker, Ember and Skulker. She told them that Amity Park wasn't a safe place for a ghost to be right now, and the weird thing is that they were listening to her."

"You mean the other ghosts just obeyed her?" Sam asked sounding angry.

"No!" Danny shook his head forcefully. "They really didn't like her. In fact Walker hates her, but they didn't doubt for a second she was telling the truth. That's what really worries me. They trust her, even if they don't like her. It has to do with that bracelet in her inner library and the rubies that are supposed to be on it. Someone is stealing the ones in Europe, and when they're done there they'll come here to Amity Park."

"Why would they do that?" Tucker asked.

"Because the other three rubies are here, plus that bracelet that zapped me the other day" Danny explained. "I'm guessing Miss Daily is protecting them, but whoever is in Europe isn't doing their job."

Just then the three heard Miss Daily shouting in that strange language. Tucker looked at the door confused. "She knows French and Itallian?"

"Is that what's she's speaking?" Sam asked confused.

"Yeah," Tucker said. "And I'm glad I'm not the person on the other line."

A small bang with a ring could be heard next alone with Miss Daily venting. "Morons Imbiciles. They can't catch one crazed creep and his accomplice! How am I supposed to do my job if I have to pick up after those idiots in Europe!" Suddenly the door from the office swung open and Miss Daily stormed into the room. The moment she saw the three teens she froze.

"Hi Miss Daily," Danny said very quietly. "I would have said good morning, but I don't think you're morning has been very good today has it?"

Miss Daily sighed. "You heard me?"

"You'll be lucky if half the school didn't hear you," Sam said. "Good thing I don't think anyone here knows Itallian."

"Sam not helping!" Danny shot back at his friend.

"It's okay Danny," Miss Daily said sadly. "I shouldn't let my temper get the best of me like that."

"The ruby earrings are gone aren't they." Danny asked. When Miss Daily looked at him shocked he reminded her. "You told Walker and Skulker about them yesterday remember?"

Miss Daily sighed angrily. "I forgot you heard that whole conversation. You didn't talk about the gems that much yesterday, except for how they related to you."

"I was more interested in the guardian thing yesterday," Danny admitted. "But I'm beginning to think that this ruby thing is more important."

Miss Daily looked out the window. "I can't do anything about that until after school today," She said.

"Is there anything I can do to help you?" Danny asked. Sam and Tucker looked at him shocked that he would offer, but something in Danny's gut told him that he needed to help this sorcerous teacher.

Miss Daily looked as if someone came and struck her. She sat down at her desk and gestured for Danny to come close to her. "Listen to me Danny," she said earnestly. "Normally I would love you to come help me. A year from now I would take you up on it instantly, but right now no. I can't let you get involved in this. You're not ready yet."

"Ready for what?" Danny asked annoyed. "What aren't you telling me?"

"I can't!" Miss Daily insisted. "I've told you that already."

"Not good enough this time," Danny said. "You have to tell me what's going on! You have to let me help you."

Miss Daily shook her head forcefully. "That's just it Danny you can't help me! Not with this!" Danny was going to argue the point more, but Miss Daily wasn't finished. She said, "not unless you can tell me what your nightmare was about the other night."

That stopped Danny short. He honestly didn't know what he dreamed that night. All he knew was that the dream had left him sobbing on his sister's lap terrified, and he didn't even remember that. Jazz told him the next day.

"You know I don't remember that," Danny insisted.

Miss Daily nodded. "That's how I know that you're not ready. If you could tell me then maybe I could count on you not freezing up at a critical moment."

Internally Danny warred with himself. On one hand he wanted to know what was going on, but at the same time he knew Miss Daily was right. If he did know he'd be terrified. Danny shook of the odd torn sensation, and looked Miss Daily right in the eyes. "You don't know that."

Miss Daily rolled her eyes, sighed and bend down to look Danny in the eye. "Danny as a guardian - as your guardian you are my one and only priority. I can't allow you to help me!"

"What," Danny asked annoyed. "You think stopping a simple robbery is too dangerous for me or something? I thought you said you're people were keeping an eye on me. Did they tell you I took out The Ghost King?"

"If only he was your worst enemy," Miss Daily said sadly. "But you have a more dangerous enemy Danny, one that can make everything you fear come true."

With Miss Daily's eyes on him Danny could feel something stirring inside of his mind. Danny felt his body begin to tremble as he wrenched his eyes away from his teacher, but even that did little to quell the sudden fear that had welled up inside of him."

"DON'T DO THAT!" Danny shouted, his eyes flaring an angry green. "You don't want my help fine! Go get yourself killed. At least then you'll be out of my life. Just STAY OUT OF MY HEAD!"

Miss Daily simply nodded not saying another word. Danny wasn't sure what he should say or do, but the bell rang, and students began filing into the room. At first Danny wondered if they heard him shouting at Miss Daily, but nobody seemed to notice how unsettled he felt. Without another word Danny moved to his seat. He looked up at Miss Daily who seemed to be paying him no attention whatsoever.

_Oh man I'll just bet I hurt her feelings,_ Danny thought to himself. _Why on earth did I react like that? What did she almost pull out of my head that made me freak?_

_Whatever it is it's keeping you from knowing what they're all talking about_ the cautious side of his mind answered back. _Whatever it is you're afraid of it. Look at you. You're shaking, you can't concentrate, you want to run home and hide under the bed._

_She did that on purpose,_ Danny's rebellious side argued back. _She's trying to scare me badly enough so I won't go following her if she goes to the Amity Museum later._

_You shouldn't follow her,_ His sensible side said. _She's trying to protect you. All she wants to do is help you, and you're making her job difficult._

_I didn't ask for her help!_ His rebellious side snapped. _I was doing fine on my own._

_Sure you were. You were falling asleep in class all the time, your grades are in the sewer and if you're not fighting ghost in the middle of the night you're having nightmares. Oh you were doing just great! For crying out loud Walker and Skulker listened to her. Whatever she's facing she doesn't want any ghosts around and that includes you._

Danny sighed and conceded the point to his sensible side. _She said if I went with her I'd be forced to confront an enemy worse than the ghost king, but who could be worse than him?_ Danny spend the rest of the period scanning his memory trying to figure out who could be this horrible enemy that Danny was still afraid of. He wasn't even aware of the passage of time until a set of fingers snapped in front of him, and a gentle voice called out, "Danny?"

"Huh? Sam?" Danny put his pencil down and rubbed his eyes. He had zoned for the entire period. The classroom was empty except for the three of them.

"Danny are you all right? You completely spaced out during class," Sam said. There was a slight edge to her voice that told Danny something else happened as well.

"I'm fine Sam," Danny said with a sigh. "I was trying to figure out which of my enemies is worse than The Ghost King."

"That's it?" Tucker asked looking at Danny's notebook. "You weren't thinking about anything else?"

"Just that and Miss Daily," Danny admitted with a sigh. "Did...did I hurt her feelings?"

"Hard to say," Sam answered, her voice growing steadier. "She didn't act like what you said bothered her. I mean she was unhappy I think, but she just went along with the lesson like it didn't happen."

"She didn't say anything?" Danny asked. He couldn't shake the feeling that something had happened.

"Except to comment on your artwork no, and that was only after everyone was gone." Tucker said.

"Artwork?" Danny echoed confused. "What artwork?"

Tucker handed Danny his notebook and he found instead of notes sketches of spiders, bats, snakes, and other ghostly creatures.

"Huh?" Danny looked at the drawings puzzled. "Who drew all this in my notebook?"

Tucker swallowed and glanced at Sam. "You did," Sam said.

"Me?" Danny answered. "But I don't remember."

You were sketching the entire time in class," Sam said. "You don't remember?"

Danny thought a moment, "No it wasn't like that," he explained. "I was thinking, I swear I was. I wasn't paying attention to what my hands were doing." Danny examined the drawings again. "They look familiar somehow but I just can't place them."

Sam looked at the sketches again. "They do, but we'd better get to class. Miss Daily left us another late pass, but we'd better get to class."

"Um yeah," Danny said. _And after school today I'm going to have a talk with Jazz. Something just happened in class today and I need to figure out what._

Coming Soon: Chapter 17 The Nightmare Begins

Fulled by a healthy dose of fear Danny fired his ecto blasts at the micro ghosts, making them disappear. Feeling slightly more confident Danny flew in front of the ring and said, "Give it up Lyidia. There's no way I'm going to let you get that ring."

"Maybe you want to hand it to me yourself then." A familar voice said. Danny looked up reflexively and found himself face to face with the Ringmaster of the Circus Gothica, Freakshow.

A small analytical part of Danny's mind noted the ruby Amulet around Freakshow's neck, the broach pinned on his lapel, and the pair of earrings. They glowed and pulsed, and throbbed just like the rubies in the gold band at Miss Daily's house. The gems hummed with an unearthly power, and something deep within Danny answered it.

It was an amazing feeling. All cares, all fears, all concerns, all worries fell from his mind. He didn't have to worry about the feelings or emotions of humans anymore. He was free free to wreak havoc on anyone he wished! He looked up at Freakshow completely unafraid and smiled.

"There now," Freakshow said in a completely friendly tone. "I have missed having you as a minion. Now be a good boy and bring me my ring."

AN: No Freakshow is not Danny's worst enemy. I'll say it later but if you think about what Danny's really afraid of you'll figure it out.


	17. The Nightmare Begins

**Chapter 17** **The Nightmare Begins**

No matter how confused he felt about Miss Daily, she was right about one thing. He needed someone he could talk to who would just let him ramble on without worrying about what he was trying to hide. Sam and Tucker were always good to talk to, but they didn't always understand exactly what was bothering him. That left Jazz. She may act like a know it all at times, but she loved him, and she would help him if she could.

With Sam and Tucker looking on, Danny told Jazz everything, and showed his sister the drawings he had sketched during math. Jazz didn't recognize the drawings, but she had a working theory on why Danny had drawn them.

"You were thinking about Miss Daily the whole time?" Jazz asked.

"Not exactly. Believe it or not I was arguing with myself because Miss Daily did something to my head to scare me. Its like she reached out and touched whatever it is in my head that I'm scared of. Jazz she knows what's going on. She knows and she won't tell me. She's doing everything in her power, and mind you she is a sorcerous, to keep me from knowing."

"She told you that you had to remember on your own," Jazz said. "This may be a sign of your subconscious trying to tell you something."

"My subconscious?" Danny echoed looking at the drawings again. "You mean if I figure out why I drew these pictures without thinking about it, I'll know what she's trying to protect me from?" He looked out the window wistfully.

"Danny you're not thinking of going after Miss Daily are you?" Sam asked worriedly.

"I don't know," Danny admitted. "I mean I know she's trying to protect me, but from what? What doesn't she think I can handle on my own?"

Tucker shrugged and played with his PDA. "Seriously Danny, you need to stay out of this."

"Tell me why and I'll consider it," Danny said tersely. "You guys know too, and you won't tell me either."

"Sam sighed sadly. "It's for your own good Danny."

Just then an alarm was heard in the house. "Jazz what's that?" Danny asked.

Jazz shrugged and the four of them raced down the stairs to see Jack and Maddie preparing their weapons.

"Mom, Dad?" Danny asked.

"There's a ghost attack at the museum! " Jack said eagerly placing his Jack-o-nine-tails in his belt. "We gotta go catch it before innocent lives are endangered, and rip it apart molecule by molecule!"

"I left a meatloaf in the fridge Jazz, if we're not home in time for supper." Maddie said cheerily. "Bye kids!" With that the pair jumped into the Fenton Assault Vehicle and sped away.

Jazz looked at Danny. "I say we call out for pizza."

Danny looked down the road where his parents had been. "Jazz do you think Mom and Dad are going to be okay?"

"Sure they'll be fine," Jazz said, trying to hide her worried expression. "At least Mom will keep Dad's damage down to a minimum."

"Right," Danny said barely keeping the sarcasm out of his voice. Jazz was worried, and Danny had a feeling he knew why. With only a thought he transformed into Danny Phantom. "Maybe I should tag along behind Mom and Dad invisibly just to keep an eye on them."

"Danny no!" Jazz said. "Mom and Dad said they were going to the Museum! Miss Daily told you to stay away from there."

"No she didn't," Danny insisted. "She just told me not to go after her, and I'm not. I'm just going to keep and eye on Mom and Dad."

"Danny don't do it!" Tucker said. "Remember What Miss Daily told you!"

"Tuck I'm not going to go hunting down Miss Daily!" Danny told him. "I'm just going to watch out for my parents."

"Please Danny," Jazz said.

Danny ignored his sister and looked over at Sam who looked unhappy but wasn't saying anything. "You're not going to try to talk me out of this?" He asked.

Sam sighed. "I don't want you to go any more than Jazz and Tucker do Danny," Sam said evenly. "But if you feel that it's that important, I'm not going to stop you."

That made Danny feel guilty but he knew that he had to at least keep his parents out of Miss Daily's way. "I'll be careful," Danny said trying to reassure them. "I'll be back before Miss Daily can sense me." Before he could hear another word of protest Danny flew off trying to catch up to the Fenton Family Assault vehicle

By the time Danny caught up to his parents they were already in front of the museum blasting at four ghosts he had never seen before. They four of them were all male one short one middle sized and heavy the other two tall and identical like twins. They were shouting in the language Danny remembered Miss Daily speaking in this morning.

_So these ghosts are from Italy or at least from where the earrings came from. _ Danny saw that his parents seemed to have the ghosts well in hand, or at least his mom did. His father was shooting wildly and missing them.

_Good old Dad couldn't shoot to save his life._ Danny thought with a grin. Suddenly his father turned and looked right at him. That's when Danny remembered that he was supposed to have been invisible.

"GHOST KID!" Jack shouted at the top of his lungs and began shooting at Danny for all he was worth. Danny easily dodged the blasts but suddenly found himself trapped against the wall of the museum. Danny shot higher up in to the second level of the museum but that only made Jack come under him blocking off a rout into the ground.

"Can't go up," Danny said dodging the beams of ecto energy. "Can't go down, Can't go forward, and I can't go right or left. That only leave the back exit. Bye Jack!" Danny went intangible and phased right into the museum.

_Right where you're not supposed to be Fenton._ Danny thought to himself. _You'd better make yourself scarce and vanish before Miss Daily finds out you're here, or worse whoever she's protecting you from._ Danny was about to phase through the roof of the room and fly home, when a little spider and bat ghost moved into the room. Instantly Danny turned invisible and watched as the pair examined every inch of the room and every exhibit.

_They look exactly like the ghost animals I was drawing in math today. So my subconscious really does know what's going on. Hmmm It looks like their looking for something. _ Danny forgot about going home. He started to follow the little creatures hoping that maybe he'd remember where he knew them from. The little green ghost extensions moved from room to room, until they came to a room full of jewelry.

_This has got to be the place!_ Danny thought. Now he looked for anything that looked like a ruby ring similar to the bracelet he vaguely remembered. He found a ruby ring, but it wasn't set it gold. It was set in platinum, and looked a bit modern. The label underneath it said, "Art-Deco Ring Set in Platinum."

_So I found it, now what do I do? Do I just stand here like a guard dog? Or do I take it to keep whoever it is from getting it?_ An ecto blast distracted Danny from his thoughts. He turned to see the two little micro ghosts return to the body of a young female ghost with spikes for hair, a nose ring, and red eyes peering out from a hooded cloak..

"You!" Danny recognized this ghost. "I remember you, you're Lydia! You hang out with...Oh man!"

Lydia was an odd ghost that like himself other ghosts didn't like. The reasons were completely different though. Danny was hated by other ghosts because he was human at the same time, and he forced ghosts back into the ghost zone. Lydia was hated because she chose to serve a human being who would use magical items to control others.

Primarily ghosts.

"No," Danny muttered to himself. He started shaking as the foggy half memories tried to force their way to the surface. He didn't quite remember what happened when he was forced to join the Circus Gothica, but the bits and pieces that he could recall he didn't like.

Lydia blasted Danny again throwing him against the wall and onto the floor. She then moved toward the ring to claim it. The memory of the ruby's source and Miss Daily's warnings ringing in his ears got Danny to force himself off the floor and blasted Lydia away from the ring.

"I don't get you Lydia," Danny said. "You were helping Freakshow when he didn't have any ghost controlling gems at all. Why?"

As always Lydia remained silent. She let loose her ghost tattoos again which tried to encircle and imprison Danny.

Fulled by a healthy dose of fear Danny fired his ecto blasts at the micro ghosts, making them disappear. Feeling slightly more confident Danny flew in front of the ring and said, "Give it up Lydia. There's no way I'm going to let you get that ring."

"Maybe you want to hand it to me yourself then." A familiar voice said. Danny looked up reflexively and found himself face to face with the Ringmaster of the Circus Gothica Freakshow.

A small analytical part of Danny's mind noted the ruby Amulet around Freakshow's neck, the broach pinned on his lapel, and the pair of earrings. They glowed and pulsed, and throbbed just like the rubies in the gold band at Miss Daily's house. The gems hummed with an unearthly power, and something deep within Danny answered it.

It was an amazing feeling. All cares, all fears, all concerns, all worries fell from his mind. He didn't have to worry about the feelings or emotions of humans anymore. He was free free to wreak havoc on anyone he wished! He looked up at Freakshow completely unafraid and smiled.

"There now," Freakshow said in a completely friendly tone. "I have missed having you as a minion. Now be a good boy and bring me my ring."

Without a second thought, Danny moved towards the glass case. He made his hand intangible - Then felt something strike him in the back.

_Fragor Manes IGNIS_

Without meaning it to happen, without wanting it to happen, Danny suddenly felt half his ectoplasmic energy just explode out of his body as if he suddenly had become a balloon and popped. Both Lydia and Freakshow were thrown against the wall. "What the?" Danny asked puzzled. He turned around only to see someone he thought he knew standing in the door way of the room. "You!"

"Sorry about that Danny," Miss Daily said breathing heavily from her spell casting. "I wouldn't have done that unless it was absolutely necessary, and I have the feeling that right now you're not in the mood to cooperate with me."

_You hate guardians. Guardians are your enemy. Attack her, destroy her!"_

Giving in to the anger Danny shot a blast of ectoplasmic energy at her directly. "You want my energy so much! HERE!" He shouted out.

Miss Daily put up her cape and the shot deflected off of her and at Freakshow. "Why is it that teenagers always think they're invincible?" Miss Daily muttered angrily.

Danny let loose with both hands this time. Miss Daily did a front flip out of the way and deflected the second and third shot again reflecting it back at Freakshow.

"Stop that you idiot!" Freakshow said as he dove for cover. "She just sends them back at me!"

"Good thing about being a math teacher," Miss Daily said as she dodged behind a case of cameo broaches. "You know your angles! Now give it up! The Fentons are outside and they've rounded up your little party out there. With the ectoflair I made him send up they'll be here in minutes."

"More than enough time to finish you girl!" Freakshow said. He looked at Lydia and Danny who were uncertain of what they should be doing. "What are you waiting for! Destroy her!"

Danny and Lydia advanced on Miss Daily. She held both her hands up over her head. "Lords of the North winds come!" She pointed her hands out at the pair palms up and a heavy blast of wind forced both Danny and Lydia away from her.

Breathing heavily from the exertion Miss Daily took out a small black whistle that Danny found vaguely familiar. "I'm sorry about this Danny, but it's for your own good." With that she gave a long loud blast on the crystal whistle.

Danny clasped his hands over his ears and fell from his hover. He tried to shut it out, but he didn't just hear the loud high pitched piercing sound. He felt it run though him as if someone had taken a spear and ran it through the top of his head through his spine and down into the ground.

With the pain however, came a clarity of mind. He was suddenly aware of where he was, what he was doing, and who he was fighting against. "No," Danny said the fear washing over him like ice water. "No not again! NO!"

"That's it Danny!" Miss Daily said encouragingly. "Remember who you are, remember who you want to be. Don't let him get a hold in your mind again!"

Even as she said it, Danny could feel that little dark corner of his mind struggle to regain control. _Don't listen to her. She's a guardian. We hate guardians. She's just trying to use you._

"Who's using who Friedrich?" Miss Daily argued back. "You don't think I can hear what you're telling Danny? Oh yeah I forgot you can only project your thoughts to spirits, and not hear like I can hear yours, and his! You can't even touch their minds without the gems! Danny you know me. Remember I warned you! You have to fly away now!"

Danny wanted to, or at least half of him wanted to. There was another dark part of him that wanted nothing more than to attack her and destroy her. _No that's Freakshow in my head again. I can't...I can't get away from him!_

The two thoughts in Danny's mind warred with his will. On each side were thoughts and emotions he knew were not his, but belonging to two others. One encouraged him to lash out. To attack the source of the other voice, and silence it for good. The other voice was patient. It didn't want him to attack the violent voice. It didn't want him to even move. The patient voice only wanted one thing. _**You have to remember Danny, you have to remember what happened the last time he had control of your mind**._

Danny heard a large banging sound and some new voices. He ignored them in favor of trying to simply gain a coherent thought and figure out which of the two sides of his mind he should listen too. Around him he somehow knew an external battle raged that equaled the battle going on within him.

"Lydia Stop her break her concentration!"

_**Remember Danny**_

"WHERE'S THE GHOST?"

"Don't shoot him! Shoot her!"

"But that's Danny Phantom!"

"And laughing boy over there is trying to control him! If you think Phantom is too powerful when he's doing good wait until you see what he'll do when he's controlled by that maniac!"

_**Remember**_

_Unleash your dark side..._

_I don't know what came over me..._

"You know you guardians are all alike. If someone doesn't fit into your cookie cutter description of a do gooder they're automatically labeled a maniac."

_**Remember**_

_Danny we're in enough trouble as it is._

_No such thing as too much trouble_

"What's a guardian?"

"Wait I remember that guy! He was the ringmaster in that creepy Goth ghost circus!

_**Remember**_

_Sam?_

_What is that? Is that -- is that free will? Obey me, minion!_

"Yes that's it! Fentons listen to me! We have to break Freakshow's control on Phantom. If we do that he'll probably leave! I'm trying to reach Phantom, but you have to break Freakshow's concentration"

"Oh no you don't girl! He belongs to me!"

"No," Danny heard his own voice as a tiny whimper. "No... not again! Help me ...please!"

_**Danny? **_

_**Sam you have to help me!**_

"That's it, remember Sam Danny!_"_

_**Remember Sam**_

_Don't scare me like that_

_How should I scare you?_

_**Danny Listen to Miss Daily!**_

_**Sam if he snaps you have to call him too you! **_

_I saw you up on that high wire, you were fighting him the whole time! Fight him now, Danny! You're not just a ghost, fight him!  
_

_**I told you I won't use this thing like that**_

_Quiet! All of you! I'm need to think!_

_**Sam if you don't we're going to lose him to Freakshow! You're going to lose him! We have to get Danny away from him and out of his range! You have to call him!** _

Out of the whirlpool of his mind Danny heard one voice he knew. One voice he could trust. One voice he remembered.

_**Remember **_

_Well, it's the crystal ball or your friend, Danny, your choice! I didn't mean that to be so literal!_

He could see it in his mind. A train over a huge river canyon, One giant ghost held a young teen in his massive grip. Two more were forcing a someone else off the side of the train, someone he knew.

_Sam! No!_

_Sam? Sam!_ "SAM!"

_**Danny! Danny come here! I'll help you!**_

Everything else forgotten Danny turned intangible and flew off not knowing where he was going but knowing who would be there at the end. He didn't even need to hear his best friends voice inside his mind to encourage him. He had to see Sam. He had to hear her voice, and touch her and know that she was alive, and that he didn't let her die on that bridge.

Coming Soon Chapter 18 Stalemate

"We can't let Freakshow find Danny again," Sam said clutching at the chain around her neck. "When Freakshow had Danny under his control, he...He wasn't Danny anymore."

Jazz could see that the topic distressed Sam more than Tucker, but Sam seemed to understand what happened to Danny better. "What do you mean he wasn't Danny anymore?" Jazz asked.

"Well," Tucker counted off on his fingers, "He overshadowed Mr Lancer, he helped Freakshow's other ghosts rob a bank, he ecto blasted us, He made Sam fall from the high wire -"

"And then he caught me Tucker!" Sam snapped, defending Danny. "Every time Freakshow put me in danger Danny would... I don't know... partially snap out of it and protect me."

"Only partially?" Jazz asked.

Sam shrugged. "As long as Freakshow was around he kept putting Danny back under control. When I was around though, Danny kept fighting it."

"Which is why you should have stopped Danny from following his parents," Tucker said glaring at Sam. "If Freakshow steals the ring over there, he'll have five rubies. Danny was frozen in there with only two. If Freakshow finds him -"

"It was two rubies and the band, and Miss Daily told us the Band makes the gems stronger." Sam said looking distressed. "I won't use the amulet against Danny I won't!"


	18. Stalemate

**The Jewels The Guardian and The Ghost. **

By Kellie Fay

Disclaimer: Well you know.

**Chapter 18 Stalemate **

"I can't believe you," Tucker glared at Sam as they climbed the steps up the Jazz's room. "Why didn't you just make Danny stay here. You're the only one who could have!"

Sam plopped down on the bed, and drew her feet under her sitting indian style. "I told Miss Daily and I'm telling you Tucker. I will NOT use this thing to control Danny!"

"Wait control Danny? What are you talking about?" Jazz asked.

Sam and Tucker looked at each other and sighed. "That's right you don't know," Sam said sadly. "Remember what we said about that bracelet and how it held Danny hypnotized with a pair of magic rubies?"

When Jazz nodded Tucker continued. "And Danny told you that other rubies that originally came with the bracelet were being stolen all over Europe."

"And now the thief will probably come here. That's why you didn't want Danny to go to the museum right?" Jazz asked.

"Because whoever is holding the rubies will have some control over ghosts." Tucker explained.

"Remember that guy who kidnaped you and all our parents just when summer vacation started?" Sam asked.

"You mean that creepy goth curcus guy with Ghost Envy?" Jazz said. "His name was Freakshow right?"

Sam nodded. "Did Danny ever tell you about the first time we met Freakshow?" Sam asked

Jazz shook her head. "I know Danny mentioned him once or twice, and I know he has a huge grudge against him, but no. I didn't know anything about him before he kidnaped us."

Tucker and Sam looked at each other uneasily and began to explain. "When we first met Freakshow he had this magic crystal ball on a staff that could control ghosts," Sam told the older girl. "And it could partially control Danny."

"Control Danny? And Mom and Dad didn't know?"

Tucker shook his head no. "By the time we knew what was going on Freakshow pretty much had Danny under control, and he stayed in ghost mode the whole time, so they never figured out it was Danny, but it was pretty close there."

"We can't let Freakshow find Danny again," Sam said clutching at the chain around her neck. "When Freakshow had Danny under his control, he...He wasn't Danny anymore."

Jazz could see that the topic distressed Sam more than Tucker, but Sam seemed to understand what happened to Danny better. "What do you mean he wasn't Danny anymore?" Jazz asked.

"Well," Tucker counted off on his fingers, "He overshadowed Mr Lancer, he helped Freakshow's other ghosts rob a bank, he ecto blasted us, He made Sam fall from the high wire -"

"And then he caught me Tucker!" Sam snapped, defending Danny. "Every time Freakshow put me in danger Danny would... I don't know... partially snap out of it and protect me."

"Only partially?" Jazz asked.

Sam shrugged. "As long as Freakshow was around he kept putting Danny back under control. When I was around though, Danny kept fighting it."

"Which is why you should have stopped Danny from following his parents," Tucker said glaring at Sam. "If Freakshow steals the ring over there, he'll have five rubies. Danny was frozen in there with only two. If Freakshow finds him -"

"It was two rubies and the band, and Miss Daily told us the Band makes the gems stronger." Sam said looking distressed. "I won't use the amulet against Danny I won't!"

"Amulet?" Jazz echoed..

With a sigh Sam reached for the chain around her neck and pulled out a silver infinity symbol with a deep red ruby at it's center. "This is one of the rubies from the bracelet. Miss Daily said if I concentrate hard enough and tell Danny to do something he would probably do it." Sam looked up at Jazz who looked frightened and puzzled. "But I won't use it against him! I'll hold the ruby so Freakshow doesn't get it, but I won't force Danny to do anything against his will."

Tucker sighed. "Sam keeping Danny safe isn't forcing him to do anything against his will."

"It is if he doesn't want to be safe!" Sam argued back. "If I try to control Danny I'm no better than Freakshow!" Suddenly the ruby began to glow and Sam sat bolt upright and stared into space. "Danny?"

"Tucker what's going on?" Jazz asked worried.

"I'm not sure," Tucker said. "Miss Daily said she used the setting to help us out, but you and Danny came in before she could tell us what she did to the pendant."

Oblivious to Jazz and Tucker Sam called out. "Danny listen to Miss Daily!"

"Sam?" Jazz knelt down next to the bed and took the young Goth's hand. "Sam this is Jazz tell me what's happening!"

Sam didn't resist Jazz's touch, but her entire focus was elsewhere. Her expression turned angry and defensive as she shouted into the air "I told you I won't use this thing like that!" Her eyes began to well up in tears. "No," she said softly while the tears fell. "No I won't lose him!" She closed her eyes letting the tears fall, and grasped the amulet around her neck. At her touch the gem began to glow even brighter. "Danny!" She called out. "Danny come here I'll help you!"

It was less than five minutes latter Danny came flying into the room at full speed in a state Jazz had never seen her brother in before. He threw his arms around Sam's waist, put his head in her lap and cried.

Sam drew Danny in close to her. "It's all right Danny, I'm here, I'm fine."

"No," Danny muttered trembling in her arms. "I remembered. I saw...I tried to-"

"But you didn't, Danny," Sam said running her fingers through his white hair. "You didn't."

Ten minutes later a knock on Danny's window revealed Miss Daily hovering outside Danny's room." Without a word Tucker let her in. "Freakshow got the ring?"

Miss Daily took off her cape and put it around Danny. "To hell with Freakshow. He almost got Danny!" Gently she placed her hand on top of his head. Danny cringed but didn't move and didn't let go of Sam.

"Danny won't say anything and he won't let go," Sam looked up at Miss Daily with tears in her eyes. "I can see him in a dark pit and I can't reach him."

"I know Sam," Miss Daily said. "I wish you could have kept him away from the museum, but I know Danny was determined to find out what we were hiding from him." She looked up at Jazz and Tucker. "I can help him, but we need to take him to my place." Jazz do you have a full length mirror in the house?"

"I can do better than that," Jazz said confidently. "My mom's closet door is a mirror."

"Good, you and Sam bring Danny. Tucker, bring anything else you think might be useful."

"Get my laptop from my room," Jazz said. "I have some notes about Freakshow in there."

"Got it," Tucker said. He ran into Jazz's room and grabbed her computer gear, then moved to the Fenton's master bedroom where Miss Daily was chanting in front of the mirror. Slowly the images of their reflections dissolved and reformed into a window into a bed room.

"Everybody in," Miss Daily said. Carrying Danny, Jazz and Sam entered the mirror first followed by Tucker and Miss Daily.

They found themselves in a bedroom of deep browns and golds. The room was inviting and warm. Miss Daily muttered something and threw a white light from her hand into the fireplace that was in the room. Instantly the prepared logs in the fire place caught and burned warming the room further.

Sam and Jazz gently put Danny into the bed. Danny only semiconscious instantly climbed back into Sam's lap the moment she sat down on the bed. He didn't seem to be registering anything other than hanging on to Sam. "Miss Daily what's wrong with him?" Sam asked trembling slightly.

"Miss Daily sighed and gently ran her fingers through Danny's white hair. "He's got a bad case of psionic shock. His mind couldn't take the strain of the three of us in his head plus the battle and the memory of whatever it was Freakshow made him do the first time you all met him. He...He just couldn't bear it. He's trying to hide, and block out the memories again, but he knows he can't this time. Don't let him pass out Sam. He has to remember."

"You said you were going to help him." Tucker reminded her angrily.

"I am," She answered with a nod, "but first I have three other things that I absolutely have to do. I first have to strengthen my wards on the house and the inner library. To do the first I'm going to have to use Danny's energy.

"WHAT?" All three of them shouted in unison.

"In lue of the Marble," Miss Daily went on as if none of them had raised their voice. She turned to Jazz. "He explained to you what I needed the marble for originally right?"

Sam remembered. "You used it to have your wards recognize Danny. The house will let him and anyone with him to pass through, but other ghosts can't phase through the house."

"Exactly. Don't worry Sam. It won't hurt him. He's not going to even feel it." She then looked at Jazz. It took Danny's sister only a few seconds to realize that she was asking for permission. She nodded once firmly, and saw the teacher sigh relieved.

Ever so gently Miss Daily placed her hand on top of Danny's head and began to whisper under her breath. Danny began to radiate a soft luminescent green. Once his glow was stable Miss Daily said in a loud clear voice.

"Walls of spirit, walls of stone

Encircle and protect this home

The bright green glow around Danny slowly thinned and expanded and mixed with a bright blue gold energy emanating from Miss Daily. The combined blue green turquoise and gold ball of energy expanded like a soap bubble slowly growing and thinning. Sam, Tucker and Jazz watched amazed as the energy passed through them ignoring them, until it came to the walls of the house. Then they saw the energies enter the walls and join with similar multicolor energies that the they hadn't seen before.

"Good," Miss Daily said satisfied. Now for the inner library. She still held a small ball of Danny's own energies. She added her own, whispering to the energies then send it into the floor. Jazz saw the ball of energies move through the floor out of the room.

"There," Miss Daily said wearily. "As for the third thing Jazz I'll want to ask your permission for this too. I think we need to hex your parents."

"My parents!" Jazz echoed. "Why on earth -"

"Not they way you think, Jazz. It's not going to do anything to them directly. I just want to make sure they don't get home, and find you and Danny not there. This hex will prevent them from getting home."

Jazz sighed. "You sure it won't hurt them."

"Not directly, it will just prevent them from going home." Miss Daily said gently.

Jazz sighed. "All right," She said. "Do it."

Miss Daily smiled." Jazz I need you to touch the mirror and think about your parents.

Jazz nodded doing as she was told. The image in the mirror changed from Danny's bedroom to somewhere near the Amity Park museum where the Fenton RV was parked.

Miss Daily took out a wand of rosemary and basil twigs braided together. She dipped them in a bit of water and sprinkled them on the mirror chanting softly.

It is our wish for you to roam

wandering far from your own home

until your son returns to stay

from your home be away

The Fenton RV seemed to sparkle and glow for a brief moment in response to the spell. Neither Jack nor Maddie seemed to know the difference.

"That will keep your parents from arriving home before you two do," Miss Daily said. Jazz nodded slowly understanding. Then Miss Daily gestured to a glass cabinet in the bedroom. "Now for Danny."

She opened the cabinet and revealed about a dozen different flutes of various sizes and materials. Selecting a small wooden flute the sorcerous said, "My ancestors came into the circle of guardians and beings of power because during the twelfth or thirteenth centuries my ancestor had the talent to charm almost any living thing with music. I've never been able to charm birds or rats , but the genes are there, and I think I can pull Danny out of his despair easily."

"With music?" Jazz asked. Miss Daily nodded

Sam sighed sadly. She looked as if she were sharing Danny's unhappiness. "Let her try Jazz, I can't get him to wake up."

Miss Daily moved to the far side of the room. "He's not asleep Sam. He's in such a despair and feeling so hopeless that he doesn't want to deal with the real world anymore. We have to draw him out of that and bring him back to reality."

"You can do that?" Tucker asked.

"With a little help," Miss Daily answered. She placed the flute into her mouth and began to play.

At first Danny's reaction wasn't noticeable but gradually Sam noticed that Danny's breathing slowed. At first Sam thought that Danny fell asleep, but suddenly Danny's head rose slowly from Sam's lap. His eyes were strangely neutral his face without expression as he rose from the bed, and slowly moved over to where Miss Daily stood playing softly on the flute.

Miss Daily played a few more minutes with Danny just standing there entranced. When she stopped Danny blinked and shook his head and looked accusingly up at his teacher. "What did you do to me?" He demanded.

Coming Soon Chapter 19 Awareness

Suddenly a wave of pressure washed over Danny. He winced even though the sensation didn't precisely hurt it still felt uncomfortable. He looked up to see Miss Daily reacting in the same manner. "What the heck was that?"

Sarah moved instantly to the window. Suddenly her expression turned angry. "All of you stay up here. Don't open the windows. In fact Danny stay away from the windows and stay close to Sam. I have to deal with a soliciter." With that she muttered something under her breath and stormed down the stairs.

"Gee she seemed mad about something." Sam said wondering. "I wonder who's at the door?"

"Tucker," Danny asked, "You were the closest what did she say before she left?"

Tucker stopped and thought "I'm not sure it sounded like "Lords of Fire and Lightning help me defend against my enemy."

"Defend?" Danny got up from the bed and moved to the window.

Jazz blocked his path. "Oh no Danny. Miss Daily said you should stay away from the windows."


	19. Awareness

**The Jewels The Guardian and The Ghost. **

By Kellie Fay

Disclaimer: Danny Phantom and all related characters belong to Butch Hartman. I don't make money out of this. If I did I wouldn't need to work for a living.

**Chapter 19 Awareness **

Danny could hear the murmur of conversation around him and he was partially aware of the fact that Sam and Jazz had moved him somewhere, but most of his mind still in shock, sobbing at the narrow close call he just experienced.

This time instead of a vague blur the memories from this encounter with Freakshow were painfully clear. The most frightening thing about that whole mess was that while under the ring master's control he enjoyed it. There was some tiny dark part of his own soul that was enamored of Freakshow's touch on his mind. It enjoyed causing as much trouble and destruction as possible. It didn't feel like he was under anyone's control at all. It was just he opposite Danny had felt a giddy euphoria that came with a repressed conscience He could do anything and not feel remorse or regret. Now in control of his own mind, Danny felt those emotions intensely.

_Oh man I shot at Miss Daily? Is she mad at me? I didn't want to hurt her. Why did Freakshow want me to attack her anyway? I mean besides the obvious. _

"Danny please wake up!" Sam's voice filtered through the darkness. Danny was relieved that Sam was okay. The flashback he experienced made Danny feel like it was really happening. He was pretty sure he broke some speed records trying to find Sam, but now that he knew she was safe Danny didn't want to face her. He remembered the incident on the train now clearly, and he knew that it was his fault that Sam fell.

After a while Danny began to hear a soft melody flowing into his mind. The music seemed to speak to him calling him out of the darkness. _Danny, Danny come, you've been dwelling too long in the darkness. Its time to come back. _

Danny shrunk further away from the song. _No. I ruined everything you were right I should have stayed away. _

_I don't live my life in "I should haves," and neither should you. What's past is past. Come back Danny we need you._

Danny shook his head. _No I tried to hurt you. And the last time I almost killed Sam. I can't be trusted. You don't need me. _

_Yes we do," _Somehow the song was making him aware of the emotions of everyone in the room. Tucker was worried, he wanted Danny his friend back. This frightened guilty Danny he didn't recognize at all. Jazz felt very similar. She wanted to be able to take him into her arms and tell him that it was all a bad dream and it was gone now, even though she knew that wasn't true.

Sam was worried too, but for some reason she thought it was her fault that Danny was retreating into himself.

_No Sam, it's not your fault,_ Danny thought to himself.

_Then come back to us,_ The persistent music echoed in the darkness. _Come back to us and help us. Don't give in to your fears._

_Don't give in to fear,_ That's what Miss Daily told them when she gotten into his dreams. This is the situation she had warned him about. Freakshow was free with a tool to hypnotize ghosts. Freakshow had to be brought down.

_I didn't listen to her before and I screwed up,_ Danny thought. _I have to listen to her now, but I'm scared._

"Miss Daily must have heard this thought because her answer came swiftly. _You don't have to be. I am with you. I am your guardian. I am here to help and protect you, to help you grow into the great powers you now have. No matter what challenges you may face now, I will always be here. Now come back to us Danny we need you. _

The sincerity of the emotion touched Danny so deeply, he forced himself out of the dark realms of his mind. To his surprise he was awake and standing in front of Miss Daily. Jazz Tucker and Sam sat on a king sized bed side by side all watching the scene intently.

Danny scrutinized his teacher carefully. "What did you do to me?" He asked sharply

Miss Daily placed the flute that she had been playing down at her side. "I called you. You're mind was in psionic shock. You didn't want to face the real world."

Oddly enough those emotions were still with Danny, but they no longer overwhelmed him. Danny recognized the room as one of Miss Daily's bedrooms. He glanced out the window with a sigh. "I still don't," Danny admitted. "You're house repels magic right? It can keep me safe?"

Miss Daily nodded. "But you can't stay here forever Danny. For one thing your folks can't come home until your there."

"What?" Danny asked puzzled. Miss Daily gestured to the mirror. Instead of his reflection, Danny saw his parents struggling with the Fenton RV. "What happened to the RV?" he asked.

Jazz bit her lower lip. "She hexed it so Mom and Dad wouldn't know we weren't home." Jazz said guiltily. "Danny you know you can't stay here."

"Well I can't leave either," Danny shot back. He was still scared. "Freakshow has four of those magic rubies that can control me now!"

"Five," Sam, Tucker, and Miss Daily corrected."

"Five?" Danny echoed then looked at Miss Daily sadly. "He got the ring." It wasn't a question.

Miss Daily nodded. "I had to make a choice Danny. Save you or save the ring. I had to choose you.

Danny sighed guilty "So what happens the next time."

"Don't worry Danny," Miss Daily said gently. "My contingency plan worked pretty good. You were able to free yourself and escape. Even though he has another ruby as long as you place your trust in me you should be all right."

"I know," Danny said with a sigh. "Wait a minute contingency plan? You told Walker you gave one of the gems you had to someone else," It didn't take Danny more than a few seconds to figure it out. "Sam?"

"What?" Sam said instantly defensive. She wasn't very convincing especially with her hand on her neck."

"I remember, I heard you," Danny said looking Sam over very carefully. "When everything at the museum was going crazy in my head I heard you calling me."

Sam winced and looked guilty. "Danny I'm sorry, Miss Daily told me to. I didn't want -"

"Huh?" Danny was puzzled by Sam's reaction. "Sam, wait, you think I'm mad at you?" Danny got back up on the bed, and made Sam look directly at him. "Sam I didn't know who to listen to or what to do. It felt like my head was going to explode from everything going on inside. You were the only thing I could focus on. If you hadn't called me I might have lost my mind for good."

Miss Daily smiled as she looked at the pair. "From what I see, Danny, I'm probably not going to be your primary guardian for very long. A lot of times when friends and family offer support and help to the client they acquire the rank, privileges and title of guardians as well. Sam is probably going to be a very good guardian as soon as she goes through a little training and adds some experience to her arsenal."

"I am?" Sam said blushing.

Danny wasn't satisfied. "Maybe but it's too dangerous to let her keep the ruby," Danny said looking at Miss Daily now and not Sam. "If Freakshow finds out she's got it, -"

"That's why we kept it a secret from you Danny," Tucker explained. "If you didn't know you wouldn't worry about it."

"Freakshow is going to have to go through me first, Danny" Miss Daily reminded him. "And you just found out that's not so easy to do. As long as he doesn't get you, he won't find out Sam has the ruby."

"Wait I don't understand something," Jazz said puzzled. "How can Sam beat Freakshow when she only has one ruby and he has five."

"The amulet I set the ruby in amplifies it a little," Miss Daily explained. "Not as much as the band itself, but it's too dangerous to let that loose. Besides Sam was able to free Danny without any focus objects the first time you encounter Freakshow even when he held the staff."

"Not entirely," Danny said sourly. "The only thing I remember clearly about the Circus was us on the train, and that's only because of what happened tonight. I don't remember Sam snapping me out of it at any time."

"But I did, Danny," Sam said gently. "You came too when I was asking Freakshow about you, and then again on the high wire. The only reason it didn't stick was that Freakshow was right there."

Danny sighed unhappily. "I still don't like it that you're a target for Freakshow now," Danny said. "I...I can't let him get me, or he's going to use me to hurt people. He could use me to hurt you! He looked up at Miss Daily. "That what you meant by an enemy worse than The Ghost King. You meant me, if I go bad."

"But Danny, you weren't able to let me get hurt," Sam insisted "You snapped out of it when I fell from the high wire."

Danny could feel himself shaking with the memory, but he didn't bother to hide it. "I...I just don't see how its worth the risk. I can't let him get into my head again. I can't let him use me to hurt people."

"Danny?" Tucker asked worriedly. Danny kept silent. He didn't want to explain to Tucker why he felt so strongly about this. He didn't even want to remember what happened, but the memories where there, and Danny knew he had to face them.

A gentle touch on his shoulder made him turn to see Miss Daily behind him. "Danny, what happened at the museum wasn't your fault. What Freakshow found in your mind...well every living thing has that inside of them."

Danny didn't answer directly. _Yeah but I gave in to it. I let him control me. And worse Vlad is right. Sometimes I do use my powers for what I want, like payback on Dash. I am my own worst enemy_

"You think you're the only child of power who has?" Miss Daily said with a small giggle. "Danny I could count the number of children of power who has never used their powers for selfish reasons on one hand and still have fingers left. It doesn't make you a bad person, just young, and frustrated."

"It does?" Danny felt a ten ton weight lift from his shoulders, but then a thought made him frown again. "Yeah but what about what Freakshow does to my head?" He couldn't bring himself to tell his friends that part of himself _liked_ it.

"Think of it like a drug," Miss Daily explained. "While your under it's influence it feels good," but the moment you're head is clear you feel all the remorse the spell suppresses in you."

"That's for sure," Danny agreed with a sigh. "But Miss Daily I -"

With a warm smile Miss Daily said, "Danny under the circumstances I think you can call me Sarah for now."

Now Danny knew that Miss Daily wanted to be his friend. No teacher had ever told him that before. "Okay," he said slightly surprised. "Sarah I -"

Suddenly a wave of pressure washed over Danny. He winced even though the sensation didn't precisely hurt it still felt uncomfortable. He looked up to see Miss Daily reacting in the same manner. "What the heck was that?"

Sarah moved instantly to the window. Suddenly her expression turned angry. "All of you stay up here. Don't open the windows. In fact Danny stay away from the windows and stay close to Sam. I have to deal with a solicitor." With that she muttered something under her breath and stormed down the stairs.

"Gee she seemed mad about something." Sam said wondering. "I wonder who's at the door?"

"Tucker," Danny asked, "You were the closest what did she say before she left?"

Tucker stopped and thought "I'm not sure it sounded like "Lords of Fire and Lightning help me defend against my enemy."

"Defend?" Danny got up from the bed and moved to the window.

Jazz blocked his path. "Oh no Danny. Miss Daily said you should stay away from the windows."

"Yeah and I think I know why now," Danny said. He sat down on the bed next to Sam again. "Jazz Tucker She told me to stay away from the windows, not you guys. Look outside and tell me what you see."

"Well there is someone at Miss Daily's door and - WOAH!" Tucker jumped back from the window and crashed into Jazz."

"Tucker what is it?" Sam asked from the bed.

"Remind me never to tic Miss Daily off," Tucker said with a wince. He ran back to the window. Followed by Jazz and Sam. Sam suddenly began to laugh.

"Danny, I wish you could see this. It would do your little half ghost heart good."

Danny couldn't help but smile. He knew Sarah had held back at the museum. She didn't want to hurt him. Danny didn't doubt for a second though that Freakshow was getting what she thought he deserved. He came as close to the window as he dared and heard Sarah's voice shouting at the Gothic ringmaster.

"And THAT was for making Danny steal for you, and THAT was for making him endanger his friends, and THAT's for kidnaping his parents, and THAT's for trying to destroy him, and THAT'S for stealing the Rubies, and THAT's for trying to take over his mind AGAIN!"

Each time Miss Daily raised her voice louder Danny could see the flashes of light reflected in the faces of his sister and friends. "Man," Tucker said appreciatively. "You gotta love those old lords of fire and lightning."

From below Danny could hear Miss Daily shouting again. "And now you've got the unmitigated gall to come waltzing up to my home as if you have a right to breath the same air as him and demand the bracelet that I've been guarding from you? They always said that you were crazy Fredrich, but I never knew that you were this blatantly STUPID."

Tucker snickered as he watched the scene below. "Freakshow guesses she's not going to give him the bracelet.

Just then a thump was heard from a back bedroom. "I'll go check it out," Danny said rising from the bed, and floating in mid air.

Sam instantly moved to Danny's side. "Call me paranoid but if Freakshow is out there I don't want you to be alone," she said.

Danny shrugged and didn't argue as she followed just below him. They moved to a second smaller bedroom, but there was nothing there. "I don't see anything," Sam said.

"Neither do I," Danny admitted. "But I know I heard something." Just then the thump was heard again against the wall. "Sam go look out the window, but don't open it," Danny said. Sam peered out the window in the direction of the noise and then began to giggle. "Sam?" Danny asked.

"Lydia just found out the hard way that the house is ghost proof," Sam said. Suddenly Lydia was seen through the window. Sam backed up in fear but smiled when Lydia tried to break in, and found it impossible.

Danny couldn't resist taunting Lydia. "You hoo! Lydia! Coming to steal the bracelet? Good trick IF YOU COULD GET IN THE HOUSE!" Danny giggled and made faces at Lydia as she tried to break into the house.

Sam decided to be more reasonable. "Forget it Lydia the house is spelled to prevent unwanted magic and ghosts from getting in, and that means you and your boss!"

Lydia looked at them angry, but then she stopped, listened then flew up over the house out of their view.

"Hmm I wonder why she took off like that?" Sam asked.

Danny shrugged. "I don't know, I'm just glad she couldn't get inside. I feel safer knowing Sarah's wards work on other ghosts."

"Lets go check on Tucker." Danny said. They moved back to the second bedroom where Tucker was still sitting on the windowsill chuckling and playing with his PDA.

"Where's Jazz?" Danny asked.

"She went downstairs to check on Miss Daily," Tucker said. "You should have seen her Danny she let Freakshow have it. He couldn't do anything against her until Lydia showed up and got him out of there."

"So that's where she ran off too," Danny said puzzled. "I wish I knew what her story was. I mean even without the rubies or the staff she always seems to do what Freakshow wants. It's almost as if she likes him."

"Ew! Bad mental image!" Sam said with a shiver. Danny shrugged and silently agreed with her.

Just then Jazz's voice was heard from the steps. "Danny, you can come down now!"

Coming Soon Chapter 20 A Rest

"It will be all right, Danny," Miss Daily said reassuringly. "I'll see you in school tomorrow."

"Yeah," Danny answered with a heavy sigh. He looked at the mirror uncertainly, but Jazz took his hand gently and lead him through. With a small jump Danny found himself in his parents bedroom. "How does she do that?" Danny asked . He looked back at the mirror. For a second he thought he saw the fireplace and the couch of Miss Daily's den, then the image turned into his and his sister's reflection.

"I wish I knew," Jazz said looking at the mirror herself. "You have to admit it's a pretty cool trick."

Danny didn't seem happy. "Yeah," he said dejected.

Jazz put her arm around Danny. "Danny it's going to be all right, you'll see. I don't think Miss Daily is going to let you down.


	20. A Rest

**Chapter 20 A Rest**

Danny let Sam lead the way down the stairs. As he did so he shifted quietly from ghost to human, and eyed his math teacher as she paced, still obviously agitated.

Very quietly, afraid she was still too angry to talk, Danny asked. "Miss Daily? Are you all right?"

Miss Daily made a half turn to face the teens relaxed and sighed heavily. "I guess. I shouldn't let my temper get the best of me like that, but he's caused you so much grief."

Danny couldn't help but smile. "It's okay, Miss Daily. Call me funny, but I'm kinda glad you did. You just let me know that I don't have to face Freakshow alone."

"You don't have to face anything alone anymore at all Danny." Miss Daily said. "That's what I'm here for."

Just then Sam's cell phone went off. "Oh no!" Sam said as she picked the phone up. "Its almost eleven o'clock! My folks are going to kill me!"

"Same here!" Tucker said.

Sarah moved to a large gilded mirror next to the fireplace. "Sam, give me your hand and think of exactly how your room looks. You have a full length mirror in there, right?"

Sam nodded and did as she was told. Danny gasped as he saw the mirror begin to reflect Sam's room."

"Thanks Miss Daily, Take care of Danny for me," Sam said quickly as she jumped into the mirror.

"Tucker you're next." Sarah said.

Tucker nodded and came forward. "Only big mirror we have in the house is the shower door." He touched the mirror and an empty bathroom appeared. Tucker turned back to Danny and patted him on the shoulder. "See you tomorrow Danny," he said then jumped through.

"What about us?" Jazz asked.

Sarah looked at Danny. "Ready to go home?" She asked him.

Danny took in a deep breath. "What's going to happen to me when I leave your house?" Danny asked.

"As long as Freakshow doesn't know where you are he won't think to call you." Miss Daily said, but Danny could tell that she wasn't completely sure.

"You think," Danny added.

"I can ward Jazz if you want," Miss Daily said gently. "But I can't ward you, Danny."

"Because ghost energy and your magical energies are connected somehow," Danny said. "I figured that out back at the museum when you made me send up that flair, and yes if you have something to protect Jazz I want her to have it."

"Danny I'm fine!" Jazz said.

Miss Daily went over to Jazz and whispered something to her. Jazz glanced down at Danny and sighed. "Okay, okay,"

Danny frowned looking between his teacher and his sister. "What did you tell her?" He asked.

With a mischievous grin, Miss Daily said, "I'll tell you tomorrow. You know you do have to let your parents come home."

"Oh man, I forgot about them," Danny said wincing. "That's why you and Jazz want me to go home. Mom and Dad can't go home until I do."

"Danny come here," Sarah said gently. Danny took a few steps over to his teacher, but then jumped back when she pressed down on his left shoulder. Whatever she did it felt as if she stuck a needle in his shoulder.

"Ow! Hey what was that?" He asked.

"It's a tag," Miss Daily explained "If anything magical happens to you I'll feel it."

Danny rubbed the spot that tingled and felt sore. "Oh, okay but that smarts."

Miss Daily shrugged. "Sorry can't change that. You won't feel it by the morning. Ready now?"

Danny still didn't want to leave the safety of the wards, but he knew that he had too. He nodded solemnly and watched Jazz move forward and place her hand on the glass. Instantly their parents bedroom appeared in the mirror.

"It will be all right, Danny," Miss Daily said reassuringly. "I'll see you in school tomorrow."

"Yeah," Danny answered with a heavy sigh. He looked at the mirror uncertainly, but Jazz took his hand gently and lead him through. With a small jump Danny found himself in his parents bedroom. "How does she do that?" Danny asked . He looked back at the mirror. For a second he thought he saw the fireplace and the couch of Miss Daily's den, then the image turned into his and his sister's reflection.

"I wish I knew," Jazz said looking at the mirror herself. "You have to admit it's a pretty cool trick."

Danny didn't seem happy. "Yeah," he said dejected.

Jazz put her arm around Danny. "Danny it's going to be all right, you'll see. I don't think Miss Daily is going to let you down.

Just then the pair heard the sound of the front door opening. "We'd better get out of Mom and Dad's room," Jazz said quickly. She and Danny went into the hallway then she guided Danny to his own room. "You get in there, I'll check on Mom and Dad."

Jazz took a few steps down the stairs. Her father and mother were dragging themselves into the living room looking definitely worse for wear. "Tomorrow I'm giving the Fenton Family Ghost Assault Vehicle a thorough overhaul. I can't believe how many systems failed tonight." Jack said with a heavy sigh.

Maddie Yawned and nodded. "I'm going to look over all our other equipment too. I can't believe we had that many malfunctions tonight."

Jazz knew why her parents had so much trouble with their equipment, and while she felt guilty she knew it was for the greater good. As long as Danny was safe. "You two are back late," Jazz said casually. "Did you catch the ghost?"

"We had a few of them, but that creepy Goth Circus guy and his ghost assistant freed them again." Jack said with a frown. "We'd better tell Sam's parents. I thought that low life was supposed to be in jail."

"You'd better let me call Jack," Jazz's mom said evenly. "One mention about the other ghosts or about Danny Phantom and Sam's mom might just hang up on you."

"You saw Danny Phantom tonight?" Jazz said acting excited. Danny Phantom was quite the legendary figure among most of the teens at Casper High. To get as much information about Danny as possible Jazz tended to feign the same interest in Phantom that most of the kids in school had. _Now I'll know what happened at the museum. Danny really didn't want to talk about it._

"Yeah he was there, along with that ghost hunting witch again. She claimed she was trying to protect Phantom from that Freakshow guy." Jack said. He took in a deep breath and, sat down in one of the kitchen chairs with a thump.

Maddie was looking in her address book for Sam's phone number. "I think she was right Jack. It did look like he was putting Phantom under some sort of mental coercion, and she was right about Danny Phantom only robbing banks when that Circus was in town the first time."

"Well maybe," Jack said sullenly. "But he got away again, and that tattooed ghost freed the others we caught."

"You'll catch them again," Jazz said. "But you said that the ghost hunting witch told you something about Freakshow?"

"She's a funny one," Maddie said thoughtfully. "Jazz I'm not sure but I don't think she is a ghost hunter. I think she's more after the Circus guy than the ghosts, and she seems like she's protecting Danny Phantom."

"Maybe she's more of a ghost researcher than a ghost hunter. Danny Phantom seems to like to be around people, maybe she's trying to be his friend," Jazz said. She was hoping one of her little odd comments would one day clue her parents in that Danny Phantom wasn't a threat.

"That's crazy!" Jazz's father said sitting up. "Ghosts don't want to make friends with people!"

_Show's what you know dad,_ Jazz thought to herself. _I'm beginning to think Danny really could benefit from having Miss Daily around. _What she said out loud was, "I'm sure you'll figure it out Dad." She said giving her father a reassuring hug. "I'm going to bed."

She went back upstairs and gently knocked on Danny's door. She was hoping he was asleep already but instead she heard a panicked "Mom?" Coming from Danny's side of the door.

Jazz opened the door. "It's just me Danny. Mom and Dad are okay. They said that Miss Daily told them that Freakshow was trying to control you."

In his bed Danny closed his eyes and rubbed his temples. "Yeah I think I remember that part. Miss Daily told them not to shoot me. It was a little crazy at the time."

Seeing how stressed her brother was she asked, "Feeling better?"

Danny sighed. "Not really. Jazz what if Freakshow calls me in the middle of the night and I go to him?"

Jazz smiled knowing exactly how to handle this. "That's why Miss Daily connected Sam's amulet to you. When you left us to go after Mom and Dad Sam knew when you got into trouble. Don't you think she'll know if you get in trouble again?"

"I guess," Danny said settling back onto his pillow.

"And didn't Miss Daily tag you so that she will know if something happens tonight? Jazz asked.

"Yeah," Danny said knowing he was losing the argument.

"And she gave me a ward to make you feel better," Jazz added.

"That's what she told you?" Danny asked. Jazz nodded.

"And you know I'm going to leave the Fenton Holes open so I can hear everything that goes on in your room." Jazz told him.

Danny rolled over in his bed not facing Jazz. "Yeah I know, Jazz. My head knows all of that stuff, but deep down inside I'm still scared. Before when Freakshow controlled me I didn't remember much of it when I came out of it. This time though I remember everything that happened at the museum, and a bit of what happened the first time. Jazz, part of me likes the feeling of being under Freakshow's control."

"You liked it?" Jazz asked.

Danny shook his head struggling with his words. "Not me me. Something else inside of me. Like Sarah said it felt like a high. It didn't feel like I was under anyone's control. I ...I wanted to help him. It was too weird. I enjoyed causing trouble. I tried to blast Miss Daily for crying out loud, and I didn't even care." Danny shook with the memory. "It's like that evil older version of me that's trapped in Clockwork's tower still exists inside of me, and Freakshow just brings him out. I don't want to let him out again Jazz. I don't want to be evil."

Jazz rubbed on Danny's back the way she and her mother did when he had the nightmare. "You're not going to be evil Danny. That's what we're here for. That's why Miss Daily came for you. Danny sighed and didn't answer. Jazz could tell that he wasn't relaxing. He was way to worked up to fall asleep right now. Taking in a deep breath Jazz said, "You know Miss Daily said you might be a little too worked up to sleep. If you want she gave me something to help you go to sleep." Jazz too out of her bag a silver flask.

"She did?" Danny rolled back over and looked at Jazz. She almost winced looking at those wide blue frightened eyes.

Jazz didn't want Danny to worry about her, so she simply nodded and smiled. "Yep, and she guaranteed that if you drink this stuff you won't have any nightmares and even if Freakshow does try to call you in your sleep you probably won't even hear him."

"Really?" There was no doubt about she had Danny's attention. Danny looked Jazz up and down. Then looked at the flask. "What do you think?"

"I'm not the one who can't sleep," Jazz said. "Did that headache tea she gave you last time work?"

Danny frowned in thought. "It did," he said. "He reached for the flask. Jazz handed it to him and Danny regarded it carefully. "And she said I probably won't even hear Freakshow call me?"

Jazz smiled. "What she told me was that if you drank that the Ghost King could march his army right outside, and you're ghost sense wouldn't even wake you up."

Danny looked at the flask, looked back at his sister, then opened the container. "In that case, here goes nothing." Danny took a tentative sniff of the bottle's contents, took a experimental sip, then to Jazz's surprise began to drink the liquid in great gulps, emptying the flask in only a few seconds.

"Danny?" Jazz asked. She knew it was something connected to magic, but she wasn't sure why Danny went from cautious to not in seconds.

"That was good!" Danny said sounding surprised himself. Suddenly he closed his eyes and put a hand to his head. "Woah, but it goes right to your head." Danny handed Jazz back the container, put his head back on his pillow, and moved until his head rested against Jazz's leg. "I wonder how long this stuff takes to work?"

Jazz put her hand in Danny's reassuring her brother that she was still there. "She said you could help it along if you do that calm down exercise she showed you."

Danny yawned and smiled at the memory. "Yeah she showed me something to get myself under some kind of control. I'm supposed to think of snow, and take slow deep breaths." He looked up at his sister. "You'll stay with me?"

Jazz could tell that whatever he just drank it was having some kind of effect on him. His eyes didn't seem to quiet focus anymore, and normal wide awake and cautious Danny would never admit he wanted company. When he was stressed he usually became more of a loner. "Of course I will," Jazz said. She brushed some hair from his eyes, and watched as Danny closed his eyes and began to take long deep breaths. For no reason at all Jazz began to count Danny's breath.

_One, two, three, Hmmm I think he's beginning to fall asleep. "Four, five, man that was fast._ Danny took one last deep breath then curled up into a semi fetal position and began to breath slow and evenly sound asleep.

"Danny?" Jazz said quietly giving her brother a gentle nudge. Danny only answered by curling up tighter. With a smile Jazz said, "out cold." She tried to get out of the bed, but Danny sound asleep tightened his grip on her hand and muttered a sleepy "no don't go,"

Jazz had to fight to keep a few tears from falling. Even sound asleep under a magic potion Danny was frightened enough to not want to be alone. Jazz sighed regulating herself to another night in Danny's room. "All right, Danny. I'll stay with you."

Danny's body relaxed again but his hand had a death grip on Jazz's hand. Jazz smiled and leaned up against Danny's headboard and closed her eyes. It was going to be another long night.

Coming Soon Chapter 21 The Attack.

Danny couldn't help but feel worried. He knew Miss Daily didn't want him to fight Freakshow, but she was including him and his powers in her planning.

Miss Daily moved to her office where they could see the large picture window. Danny and Jazz followed. Outside they could clearly see Lydia and the other ghosts Danny didn't know, holding the students and some of the teachers hostage.

"Oh man," Danny said with a shudder. "Sam and Tucker are out there somewhere, and if Freakshow finds Sam he'll take the ruby from her."


	21. The Attack

**The Jewels The Guardian and The Ghost. **

By Kellie Fay

Disclaimer: Danny Phantom and all related characters belong to Butch Hartman. I don't make money out of this. If I did I wouldn't need to work for a living.

Some of my ideas on Danny's energy levels and how he gets energy are loosely based on ideas presented in the story "My strengths and weaknesses" by manzanita, and are used with her permission

**Chapter 21 The Attack**

Danny realized he was in an awkward position in his own bed. His pillow was missing something was cushioning his back, and his arm was numb. He opened his eyes and lifted his head from his arm. He followed his arm to his hand which was still entwined in Jazz's. She was asleep with her head on Danny's pillow, coiled around Danny protectively.

Danny could feel his face heat in a flush. This was the second time this week he had somehow kept Jazz in his room. It was obviously his fault as he tried to make his uncooperative hand release his sister's.

His movement woke Jazz. She lifted her head from his pillow, and smiled as he finally managed to let go of her hand. "Morning Danny. Good to see you're still here."

He knew it, Jazz was just as worried about Freakshow calling him last night as he was. Jazz was just better at hiding it. "Morning, what happened?"

Jazz looked at her brother puzzled. "You don't remember?"

"I don't remember anything after drinking that stuff," Danny said yawning and stretching.

Jazz smiled. "You fell asleep almost right after. You just wouldn't let me go."

Danny blushed again. "Sorry,"

Jazz shook her head. "It's all right Danny, I didn't mind at all. I'm just glad you got some sleep."

Still Danny felt guilty. "But you didn't get any," Danny said.

"Yeah I did," Jazz said. Then in a business like tone she said. "Come on I'm sure you want to be out of here, before Mom and Dad wake up."

Danny did want to be out of the house before his parents could think to ask prying questions. He wasn't worried about Dad too much, but her remember that Miss Daily believed that his mom had started making connections. The last time Freakshow was around his parents had found out he was Danny Phantom. Fortunately Danny had been able to fix that with the Reality Gauntlet. Still if Freakshow caught him now, Jazz would have to tell their parents the truth. She wouldn't want to, but Danny didn't want them to ever think of their son as being evil.

"Jazz," Danny said slowly. He sounded so serious Jazz turned to face him worried.

"Yeah Danny?" She asked.

Danny swallowed and closed his eyes, but he plowed ahead anyway. "Jazz if something happens to me. If Freakshow gets me, you'll tell Mom and Dad everything right?"

Jazz looked at Danny as if he suddenly grew a second head. "Danny we are not going to let Freakshow get you."

"But if he does," Danny didn't want to think about it either, but he didn't shirk from the possibility that they could fail. "I want Mom and Dad to understand. I don't want their last memories of me to be of an evil ghost. You'll tell them everything?"

"Danny," Jazz begun but Danny didn't want to pretend it wouldn't happen. They had almost lost him when Freakshow came the first time. If Sam hadn't be so determined to turn him back...

"Jazz just promise me, please?"

Jazz sighed and gave her brother a hug. "Okay Danny if that's what you want."

Together the two managed to avoid their parents and went off to school. The moment that Danny crossed the doorway into Miss Daily's room he relaxed. He never noticed before but now he knew that the wards on the room would protect him against magic. He no longer felt exposed and vulnerable.

Miss Daily was there seated on the floor of the room, chanting and glowing slightly. Curious Danny drew closer. Miss Daily lifted her hand and said. "Morning Danny, could you give me your hand a minute?"

Danny looked at Miss Daily puzzled, but Jazz smiled. "Go ahead Danny, she did this yesterday at the house."

Still confused Danny complied giving Miss Daily her hand. Suddenly he felt his energies drain and the glow around Miss Daily began to take on a greenish tint.

"Hey!" Danny said pulling his hand away. It didn't hurt. It wasn't any worse than him releasing an ectoblast, but it was startling to know that Miss Daily could drain him of his own ghost energy.

The blue green gold shine around Miss Daily suddenly increased and inflated passing through Danny and Jazz to settle into the walls. Danny looked around as the spell settled itself then looked at Miss Daily rising to her feet. "You are going to tell me how you do that right?" Danny asked trying to sound slightly cross.

Miss Daily smiled warmly. "A major part of magic is learning how to take in and utilize energy from all sorts of sources, living things mostly. Now you seem to be able to utilize the same energies other ghosts do, but you're not as good in manipulating it yet.

"So you can use Danny's energies to do magic?" Jazz asked

Miss Daily nodded. "And Danny's been able to absorb energies I generate from the earth. Like he said magic and ghost energies aren't exactly the same but they are compatible."

Danny couldn't help getting excited at the idea. "So can I do that morning pick me up thing you did when I came by your house the first time?"

Miss Daily laughed., but Jazz scowled. "Only after I figure out why you're so hooked on it." Danny's sister said.

"It doesn't do him any harm," Miss Daily said. "Earth magics are some of the best energy sources you can utilize. And most ghosts can't access it. You need to know magic. Anyone in the circle just absorbs the energy generated by the spell. It's like someone living on hamburger suddenly given prime rib with the power of a gallon of cappuccino."

"That explains a lot," Danny said thinking of that day he was juiced up. Jazz looked skeptical, but Miss Daily smiled.

"It's just energy Jazz it can't hurt him, but Danny seems to always be starved for energies anyway, so what I did was actually make him feel full for once. If he does it more often he won't physically need it so badly." Suddenly Miss Daily gasped and looked up. "Someone just triggered the warnings outside."

"Warnings?" Danny asked. Before he could get an answer Dash raced into the room, followed by Paulina Star and Kwan. Dash shut the door behind them, and the four leaned against it trying to catch their breath.

Now on full alert Miss Daily faced the four. "What's wrong?" She asked.

"There's some freaking clown guy or something with a ghost, and they're grabbing anyone that trying to come to school!" Dash said shaking.

Danny couldn't blame Dash for shivering at that. He was now trying to control his own nerves. "A clown guy with a ghost?"

Miss Daily nodded with a sigh. "Fredrich."

Dash looked at Miss Daily puzzled. "You know this guy?"

"Not by choice," Miss Daily said with a sigh. She made a gesture in front of the four. Dash, Kwan, Star and Paulina all sat down on the floor suddenly tired and blinking to stay awake. "You kids just rest here, and I'll take care of things."

There were several sounds of agreement as one by one the four students dropped off to sleep. Danny and Jazz both eyed the math teacher. Jazz went over to the small group and knelt to examine them. "You put them to sleep?" She asked.

"It's easier for them to nap than for me and your brother to work around them especially if Danny has to go ghost." Miss Daily explained. "They're safe here inside of my wards. Lydia and Freakshow can't get in."

Danny couldn't help but feel worried. He knew Miss Daily didn't want him to fight Freakshow, but she was including him, and his powers, in her planning.

Miss Daily moved to her office where they could see the large picture window. Danny and Jazz followed. Outside they could clearly see Lydia and the other ghosts Danny didn't know, holding the students and some of the teachers hostage.

"Oh man," Danny said with a shudder. "Sam and Tucker are out there somewhere, and if Freakshow finds Sam he'll take the ruby from her."

Sarah nodded. "And with the others he can track any of the rubies he doesn't possess. Danny, when I gave Sam the ruby, and the setting I connected you to her. Do you think you could find her if I show you how?"

"Can't you find her?" Jazz asked. "You read minds."

"Too many minds out there," Sarah explained, looking out the window again. "Through the ruby Sam is directly connected to Danny. That's how he was able to call her at the Museum. Then he was under stress, but I can show him how to focus so he could contact and locate her."

Danny looked out the window where Freakshow was taunting the students and teachers. "We have to find Sam and Tucker before Freakshow does," he said. "What do I have to do."

Miss Daily cleared off her desk. "Get into ghost mode and sit up here," She said.

Slightly nervous Danny complied. Shifting into ghost mode he floated up and seated himself cross legged on the desk.

"Okay, now do that calming exercise I taught you, but don't stop after ten," Miss Daily instructed.

Danny shifted until he was comfortable, then closed his eyes and began to take long deep breaths.

After about seventeen long breaths Miss Daily whispered in his ear in a low lazy soothing voice."That's very good Danny. Now I want you to completely clear your mind. You want to listen and see if you can hear Sam's thoughts. Just listen, Danny."

Danny obeyed shutting down his own thought processes, and opening himself completely. He had the feeling that he was turning himself into some kind of living antenna that could pick up Sam's thoughts. What he received first almost made him want to give up. "I...I can hear Freakshow," Danny said with a wince, but he continued. "He's...He's searching for Sam's ruby, but I don't think he can sense me."

"He can't sense you," Miss Daily said softly into Danny's ear. She placed a gentle hand on his back. "Freakshow can't receive thoughts, he can only send, and even if he could send he cannot get past my protections. My wards will recognize and allow your thoughts and Sam's to pass through, but Freakshow cannot reach you here. Keep listening. Sam's thoughts will be quieter than Freakshow's but you can hear them."

With his eyes still closed, deep in trance, Danny nodded. After a few more seconds he said, "I think...yes I've found her. She's out there with Tucker. They...they're hiding from Freakshow, but he seems to know where their moving even though he can't see them. He's sensing the ruby."

Miss Daily nodded. "We have to see if we can't get them out of there without Freakshow finding them.

Danny still in trance spoke softly. "Sam, Sam you have to hide. Freakshow can feel the ruby he's looking for you."

Sarah opened her closet and took out her blue green flying cloak. She whirled it around her three times and her clothes changed from a simple blouse and skirt to the deep matching blue green jumpsuit with a belt. She pulled a mask out of the belt and put it on. "I'm going to see if I can't distract Freakshow enough for Sam and Tucker to get over here. Jazz, you and Danny can stay here, and Danny -"

"I know," Danny said coming out of the trance, and transforming back into his human form. "Stay away from the windows, and stay out of ghost mode."

Miss Daily smiled and gave him a quick clap on the shoulder before wrapping herself in her cloak and disappearing.

"Vald can do that," Danny said with a sigh. "I wish I knew how,"

"It will come Danny," Jazz said gently patting him on the shoulder. "Maybe Miss Daily can show you how, though I'll bet she does it differently."

Danny nodded and slipped into Miss Daily's comfortable guest chair and closed his eyes. He didn't need to go into a full trance again to reach Sam now, but if he relaxed a bit and thought of Sam, he could hear her thoughts echo in his mind.

He could see Sam and Tucker creeping along the edge of the crowd. _Danny_ Sam's thoughts came to Danny gently. _Danny are you all right?_

_I'm fine_ Danny reassured her. _I'm under Sarah's wards in the class room. She's gonna try to distract Freakshow so you can sneak over here._

_Got it,_ Sam answered. Danny relaxed further He could see though Sam's eyes. She's and Tucker were waiting for Miss Daily to make her appearance.

Coming Soon Chapter 22 The Decision

"Fredrich, Let them go!" Sarah dove for Freakshow but the three ghosts that fought against her followed and tackled her. Lydia bound her up as well.

"Well," Freakshow said pacing in front of the sorcerous with a wild grin. "It seems that last night I was in error. It appears you have two things that belong to me."

"He doesn't belong to you Fredrich!" Sarah snapped. "He's an independent being with a mind of his own. You have no right to take that from him!"

"An independent being hmmm?" Freakshow looked Danny up and down. Sam tightened her grip on Danny's hand and focused her thoughts on keeping Danny free of Freakshow's power. Somehow through Danny should could hear the hypnotic hum of the gems Freakshow held. Sam concentrated imagining her own will as a barrier around Danny's mind, keeping Freakshow away from Danny's thoughts.

Freakshow unaware of Sam's resistance brandished the five gems. He held his hand out showing off the platinum ruby ring. "Come to me ghost," Freakshow commanded.

Danny didn't look up, but Sam could see a smile creep up his face and a chuckle escape.


	22. The Decision

**Chapter 22 The Decision **

Suddenly in a flash of turquoise light Sarah Daily, in her cape and mask, floated above the crowds.

"You've got my attention Friedrich," she said in a loud clear voice. "What do you want here?"

"You know what I want guardian," Freakshow said nastily. He gestured to Lydia. "Get her!"

Lydia sent out her tattoo ghosts, but Sarah managed to drive them away with lightning blasts. The other ghosts tried to attack but Sarah whirled, and forced them away as well.

When Sam and Tucker saw Miss Daily engage the ghosts they moved along through the crowd making for Miss Daily's office. All they had to do was cross the twenty feet to the hedges under her window. Sam took another look up at Miss Daily battling the ghost with Freakshow looking on with a grin. Without saying a word Sam gestured to the window. Tucker nodded. Step by step the pair moved their way across the open area leading to the window.

Eighteen feet, seventeen feet, only sixteen feet more and they would be safe. Twelve feet, eleven feet ten...

Five feet from the hedges Lydia suddenly fell right in front of them. She saw them and pointed. Freakshow, busy with the melee above, now noticed the two teens trying to escape. "Another ruby!"

"Tucker run!" Sam called out. She tried to run, but Lydia blocked their path.

"Don't let her get away!" Freakshow ordered. At that moment Danny darted out of the protected classroom and grabbed onto Sam and Tucker. He tried to fly away with them, but Lydia's tattoo ghosts blocked their rout and bound all three of them up.

"Danny" Sam shouted. Just before Lydia bound the three of them together Sam managed to grab onto Danny's hand and cling to him physically and mentally keeping Freakshow away from Danny's mind.

"No! " Jazz shouted. She pushed opened the window to the office, and raced to the trio putting herself fearlessly between them and Lydia. With a gesture Lydia bound Jazz as well. Freakshow looked at the group of four and chuckled. "So," he said, "You've been hiding in the school all this time."

"Friedrich, Let them go!" Sarah dove for Freakshow but the three ghosts that fought against her followed and tackled her. Lydia bound her up as well.

"Well," Freakshow said pacing in front of the sorcerous with a wild grin. "It seems that last night I was in error. It appears you have two things that belong to me."

"He doesn't belong to you Friedrich!" Sarah snapped. "He's an independent being with a mind of his own. You have no right to take that from him!"

"An independent being hmmm?" Freakshow looked Danny up and down. Sam tightened her grip on Danny's hand and focused her thoughts on keeping Danny free of Freakshow's power. Somehow through Danny should could hear the hypnotic hum of the gems Freakshow held. Sam concentrated imagining her own will as a barrier around Danny's mind, keeping Freakshow away from Danny's thoughts.

Freakshow unaware of Sam's resistance brandished the five gems. He held his hand out showing off the platinum ruby ring. "Come to me ghost," Freakshow commanded.

Danny didn't look up, but Sam could see a smile creep up his face and a chuckle escape him.

"No," Danny said breathing heavily, but sounding very satisfied.

"What...what did you say?" Freakshow asked shocked.

"I said no," Danny said with more confidence. Sam smiled. She could feel Danny embracing her hold on his mind. He was holding on to her now, and he wasn't about to let go."

Freakshow looked from Danny to Sam, Tucker, and Jazz, and back again. "This is not possible! You only have one ruby. How can you hold me back when I have five?"

"The last time she held the boy without a focus Friedrich," Sara said with a chuckle. "Don't you remember your most basic of lessons. Family, friendship, respect, and love in all it's aspects are a stronger magic than anything recorded by the ancients. As long as the ghost boy has someone he knows that cares for him he will be stronger than you."

"Then perhaps I should eliminate those individuals that care for him. Starting with his guardian!" Freakshow snapped his fingers, and one of his new minions pulled out a huge sword and touched it to Sarah's neck.

"Freakshow no!" Danny called out. For the first time he looked up and faced the ringmaster directly. "What do you want?" He asked.

"I want what is rightfully mine," Freakshow said angrily. "That ruby and it's match along with the band. They belonged to my family for centuries before the guardians stole it and took the band apart."

"That's not true Friedrich!" Sarah insisted. "You're parents gave the elder guardians the band when they found out what you were doing with the staff. They didn't want you to use the band against you're family."

Freakshow was clearly agitated. "My family is gone," He insisted. "I left them years ago. They didn't care about me, only the circus. I only came back after they died to get the staff, and the other heirlooms. I knew what kind of power they contained."

Sarah sighed and shook her head. "And there was only one ghost left waiting for you're return. You know you're a bigger fool than I took you for Friedrich. Either a fool or just cruel.

"I don't care," Freakshow said. To Danny he said "Bring me the band, and the remaining gems and I'll let the guardian and the other school children go free." He gestured to Lydia who with a heavy sigh set Danny free from her bands.

"Danny no! Don't do this!" Sam said with her voice and mind. "Once he has the band I won't be able to keep him out of your mind!"

Danny rose to his feet, and looked down at his friends and sister with a resigned sigh. "But if I don't he's gonna kill Sarah. Her wards will drop, and he'll just get the band that way. Sam I don't want anyone to get hurt because of me."

"But Danny -" Sam began.

Danny simply shook his head. "Sam, I have to do this."

Danny turned and gave Freakshow a sidelong glance. "You can't take the ruby from Sam, or I can't get into Sarah's library and out again. The band will hold me in there otherwise."

"You just get the band boy," Freakshow said darkly. "I'm patient. I can wait to possess all the rubies."

Danny simply glared at Freakshow and said nothing. He passed by Sarah and knelt down at her side. "Danny I know you think this is the answer but -"

"We don't have much of a choice," Danny said grasping her hands gently. He snapped the ecto energy binding her wrists. "I can't let anyone get hurt because he's targeting me. Just don't let me hurt anyone either."

Miss Daily's eyes widened. She turned toward Danny and said, "Danny, are you sure you want to do this?"

Danny nodded confidently. "It's all right Sarah I trust you." Gently he squeezed her shoulder and rose to his feet glaring at Freakshow. If anything happens to my friends or Sarah the deal's off." Danny said forcefully.

Freakshow nodded once to show he understood, then watched Danny fly off to the south west.

Coming Soon: Chapter 23 The Lost

Freakshow grinned broadly as he placed the band around his arm. "Finally after all these years my ancestors ancient talisman is back in the family again!" He then reached out and grabbed Danny by the arm.

"Danny!" Sam and Jazz shouted together. Danny struggled in Freakshow's grasp for only a few seconds, but suddenly he stopped and relaxed. Freakshow released Danny who instead of running, stayed at Freakshow's side unafraid and attentive.

"Danny?" Jazz asked puzzled. Sam gave a physical shudder. "Danny turned towards the three, and to Sam's horror his eyes were no longer the phosphorous emerald green she knew and loved. Now his eyes were crimson.

"Danny no!" Sam felt her heart freeze up inside of her. Danny was back under Freakshow's control. Frantically Sam tried to use her amulet to wake him, but Danny didn't seem to hear her. Unfortunately Freakshow felt the power of the gem instead.

Freakshow grinned down at Sam and the others. "Phantom," Freakshow said still looking at Sam. "Be a good ghost and fetch me that ruby."

"Of course," Danny said with an identical manic smile.


	23. The Lost

**Chapter 23 The Lost **

To Sam it seemed like hours but eventually they saw a black and white streak flying across the sky. Danny flew within three feet of Freakshow. He hovered there for a moment glaring at the ringmaster, then pulled out of his shirt the gold and copper band adorned with a single ruby and handed it to him.

Freakshow grinned broadly as he placed the band around his arm. "Finally after all these years my ancestors ancient talisman is back in the family again!" He then reached out and grabbed Danny by the arm.

"Danny!" Sam and Jazz shouted together. Danny struggled in Freakshow's grasp for only a few seconds, but suddenly he stopped and relaxed. Freakshow released Danny who instead of running, stayed at Freakshow's side unafraid and attentive.

"Danny?" Jazz asked puzzled. Sam gave a physical shudder. "Danny turned towards the three, and to Sam's horror his eyes were no longer the phosphoreus emerald green she knew and loved. Now his eyes were crimson.

"Danny no!" Sam felt her heart freeze up inside of her. Danny was back under Freakshow's control. Frantically Sam tried to use her amulet to wake him, but Danny didn't seem to hear her. Unfortunately Freakshow felt the power of the gem instead.

Freakshow grinned down at Sam and the others. "Phantom," Freakshow said still looking at Sam. "Be a good ghost and fetch me that ruby."

"Of course," Danny said with an identical manic smile. He glided over to where Sam, Tucker and Jazz still were being held by Lydia's tattoos.

When Sam saw the dark red in Danny's eyes Sam tried one more time to call to his mind. "Danny, Listen to me! It's Sam! Freakshow is controlling you again! You swore you wouldn't let that happen again. You have to fight it Danny! Fight it!"

Danny floated right over to Sam chucking darkly as he did so. "Why would I want to?" He asked in a snide tone. "I now serve the once and future king!" Sam cringed away from Danny's hand reaching out to grasp the chain around her neck. Suddenly the infinity symbol that held the ruby faired out with a sliver white light that repelled Danny throwing him backwards five feet sending him to the ground.

"What the?" Tucker asked puzzled.

"Damn it!" Danny said now glowering at his sister and his best friends. "The pendant is a ward! I can't touch her!"

"So I guess we'll do this the hard way," Freakshow said. He reached out himself and pulled Jazz from the group. "Give me the gem now girl, or watch your friend be brought down by your dear Phantom."

"No you can't!" Tucker cried out frantically. "That's Danny's - " A glare from Lydia silence Tucker in mid sentence but Sam couldn't help but notice that Lydia didn't look happy either.

_Does Lydia remember that Jazz is Danny's sister? All the other ghosts know, is there something about Danny they recognize weather he's ghost or human? Freakshow doesn't remember I don't think. Using Jazz might just snap Danny out of it and Freakshow wouldn't risk that again. Ohhh man I don't want Danny to hurt Jazz! _

"Give me the ruby," Freakshow ordered again. "Or watch your friend blast her away."

Sam growled but she removed the pendant from around her neck. "Here!" Sam spat as she threw the pendant at Freakshow. "Wrap it around your neck and choke from it!"

Freakshow chuckled as he picked up the final ruby. "Finally all the gems are back where they belong." He turned to look at Danny who was simply waiting for orders. "So do you think we should leave that guardian and her associates to cause us more trouble, or simply do away with them?"

In answer Danny grinned and his hands began to grow a fiery green.

Sarah looked up and managed to dodge the first three blasts. The fourth knocked her off her feet, but before the fifth blast could land Jazz jabbed Freakshow in the ribs hard and jumped in front of Miss Daily and took the blast for her."

"Jazz!" Tucker called out. Sam wasn't watching Jazz. She had her eyes fixed on Danny.

That the blast hit his sister instead of Sarah Daily didn't even faze Danny. With his hands still glowing, he said, "So you wanna be first? Fine!"

"No!" Sam shouted. "Danny don't! That's Jazz!" Danny didn't even hear Sam. His complete focus was on trying to nail a blast on Jazz, who was proving that she was her mother's daughter by a series of complicated gymnastics.

"If Danny snaps out of this and finds out he blasted his own sister he's never going to forgive himself." Tucker muttered fearfully.

Sam heard the sad sigh next to them she turned to see Lydia watching the proceedings but it was almost as if the Gothic ghost was on the verge of tears.

"You don't want Danny to hurt his sister do you Lydia," Sam asked the ghost. An idea was forming in her head she wasn't positive, but there were a whole bunch of little clues that were adding up to something that Sam wasn't quite sure she believed, but if she was right...

"Lydia you know this is wrong," Sam continued to persuade the spirit. "I think I finally figured you out. Why the rubies and the crystal ball never meant anything to you, why you broke Freak – uh Friedrich out of jail. Why you helped him steal the gems. Why you protect him from Danny. You love him."

"What?" Tucker asked

"Lydia loves him!" Sam insisted. "Just like Jazz loves Danny. Like any big sister should."

Tucker's jaw dropped in shock. "But...but Freakshow said -"

"He said his family was dead. We knew that too. Remember the research we did? Freakshow had a sister but she died when she was a kid. Freakshow told Jazz and our parents back when he had them kidnaped that his parents loved ghosts more than him. What if it wasn't all ghosts. What if it was Lydia because she was the child they lost and she came back to them?" Sam looked up at Lydia who now had her face turned away from Sam, Tucker, and the fight before them. "I'm right aren't I? Friedrich is your brother, but he doesn't know you're his sister. That's why he treats you so horribly and you take it. Because you care about your brother."

Lydia sighed and dropped her head nodding once.

"Well let me tell you something now Lydia," Sam said firmly, but gently. "You let Freakshow treat you badly because you think that's what you're supposed to do because he's your brother, but that's not how it's supposed to work." Sam gauged Lydia's reactions as the ghost turned back to the battle. Danny was getting closer and closer to seriously hurting Jazz. "Jazz tells Danny when he's wrong. She helps him but she doesn't let him do anything he's not supposed to do. Lydia you know what you're brother is doing is wrong, but instead of telling him that, you've been helping him. You've been spoiling your brother all these years, and you have to stop now. Before he tears another family apart."

At that moment a flash of green struck Jazz on her legs, forcing her to go down crying in shock and pain. Danny moved over his sister and chuckled as he powered up for another blast.

"Danny no!" Sam cried out panicked. _Please let Danny miss, or let him come out of it. Please I swear I'll never ask for a miracle again!_

_**NO!**_

Coming Soon: Chapter 24 The Sister

"You're parents didn't favor all the ghosts in the circus over you," Sarah said softly. "Just her. You were jealous but you're parents never explained to you why."

"We know about your family," Tucker said and he and Sam drew closer. "You're sister died when you were both kids."

"Has Lydia changed since you first found her?" Sam asked. "Wasn't she younger, more child like?"

His other three ghost forgotten, the rest of the school forgotten Freakshow looked at the group before him puzzled. "What are you saying? You're saying the Lydia is my dead sister?"

"That's why she helps you even though you don't control her." Sarah said. "She helps you because she cares about you, and she thought that's what would make you understand."

Lydia/Jazz nodded hopefully. "No more fighting Friedrich. No more stealing. Just circus, just fun just together."


	24. The Sister

**The Jewels The Guardian and The Ghost. **

By Kellie Fay

Disclaimer: Danny Phantom belongs to...oh you know already!

**Chapter 24 The Sister**

**NO!!!**

Sam blinked at the unfamiliar voice in her mind. She looked up to see Lydia vanish before her eyes.

"Sam look Jazz!" Tucker said pointing.

Realizing that they were both free, Sam eyes followed Tuckers arm. For a split second she saw an emerald glow surrounding Jazz then it vanished. In the next instant Danny's sister put up both her hands, and formed an ectoplasmic shield to block Danny's last attack.

"Jazz?" Tucker asked puzzled.

"I don't think so," Sam answered. She had a pretty good idea on what just happened.

"No!" Jazz said, but her voice sounded funny, different, as if she never spoke before. "No more fighting. Family not fight family!"

Completely surprised Danny pulled back puzzled. "What the heck? Lydia?"

Freakshow glared down at Jazz furious. "Lydia! What in the world do you think you're doing?"

"Family should not fight family!" Lydia/Jazz said again. "Friedrich this is wrong and you know it!"

"Wrong?" Freakshow said the word puzzled. "Family? What in the world are you talking about?"

"She won't let you harm the girl, Freidrich," Sarah said rising to her feet. "She's not going to let family fight family."

"Family?" He glanced over at Danny who simply hovered as if he were a spectator now watching the show unfold before him. "He's a ghost he doesn't have a family."

"Does too!" Lydia/Jazz said forcefully. "Jazz is family!" Then in an almost sad tone she looked up at Freakshow and said, "I have family too?"

"You're parents didn't favor all the ghosts in the circus over you," Sarah said softly. "Just her. You were jealous but you're parents never explained to you why."

"We read about your family," Tucker said drawing closer with Sam. "You're sister died when you were both kids."

"Has Lydia changed since your family first found her?" Sam asked. "Wasn't she younger, more child like?"

His other three ghost forgotten, the rest of the school forgotten Freakshow looked at the group before him puzzled. "What are you saying? Are you saying that Lydia is my dead sister?"

"That's why she helps you even though you can't control her." Sarah said. "She helps you because she cares about you, and she thought that's what would make you understand."

Lydia/Jazz nodded hopefully. "No more fighting Freidrich. No more stealing. Just circus, just fun just together."

For one moment Sam thought Freakshow got it, but then she saw a scowl form on the ringmaster's face. "Just the circus? Just be a clown for the masses and play the fool? Well Let me tell you something sister dear, I always wanted more than that. I wanted to be in charge, my own person not tied down to a little two bit circus! I wanted to show the world that I was not to be laughed at. I wanted to show all those fools and nay-sayers that I was a force to be reckoned with that I have power!" Freakshow raised his hand to his chest showing off the copper gold band,making all the rubies he wore flair. "Sister or no you are still just a ghost and you will -" Freakshow stopped in the middle of his rant, and watched Danny move closer, grab the bracelet on his arm, and shifting into intangibility with it, removed it from his arm."

"You will apologize to your sister," Danny said removing the rest of Freakshow's gems in the same way, "And then we're going to decide what to do with you." With a broad mischievous grin, Danny eyes shifted from red to green. He twirled the bracelet around his finger then handed it and the rest of the gems to Sarah who smiled back at him.

Sam and Tucker didn't know what to think. "Huh? Danny?"

Freakshow was no less shocked. "You! But I had... you were ... You couldn't!"

Danny just kept smiling. "I was willing to give you a chance Freakshow. If you had listened to Lydia I would have said bygones and let you go, but with this attitude, no way."

Lydia also looked at Danny in shock, but also in betrayal. She turned around and glared at Sam, "Tricked me!"

"No she didn't," Sarah said gently pocketing some of the gems. "Sam believed that Danny had turned. The deception was mine and his alone. You needed to understand, Lydia. Freidrich isn't going to stop, he going to continue to harm ghosts and humans if allowed unchecked. You're his sister. So he's your responibility, but you're also a ghost. If you think he should grow up and take his punches like a man, you can let him go too."

Suddenly sirens were heard in the distance. "Cops are coming," Danny said cautiously. He looked to Sarah. "What do we do?"

Sarah looked at Lydia/Jazz. "This is your call Lydia. You can take Freidrich away from here, or you can let him face justice."

"Either way," Danny added. "You have to leave Jazz behind."

Through Jazz's eyes Lydia looked at her brother with a sad longing. Finally she said sighing, "Freidrich. I love you. I'm sorry," Then she turned invisible.

Sam caught Danny let out a small sigh of relief. He glanced over at Sarah who said quickly. "Into the classroom all of you. Lydia too. I'll clean up out here."

"Got it," Danny said casually He grabbed onto Jazz's and Sam's hands. Sam grabbed onto Tucker and the group moved back to Miss Daily's office.

A/N

This Story is starting to wind down people!!!!!

Coming Soon Chapter 25 Debriefing

Mr Lancer rolled his eyes, but didn't argue that point further. "I seem to remember in your interview you saying something about not letting your hobby interfere with the running of the school."

Sarah simply shrugged. "I believe I said 'try'. Not my fault he attacked, he didn't know I was here. He was after Samantha Manson if you recall."

"Who was wearing some magical device with the same symbol you wear." Lancer said.

Sarah sighed. "It was a protection, and she needed it. I told you there were aspects of my life I cannot discuss with you. There are people in Amity Park that need me and my skills. Even if you fire me, I'm not going away. I'll just find another job, but here, I can help protect the school and the children."


	25. The Debreifing

**Chapter 25 The Debriefing **

Once in Miss Daily's office Sam opened her mouth to demand how Danny managed to fool them all, but Danny's attention was completely on Lydia/Jazz.

"Okay Lydia," Danny began, "O–" Danny broke off and paused listening. "Lancer's coming," he suddenly said. He phased out of the door of the office into the classroom."

"Where's Danny going?" Tucker asked puzzled. Sam and Tucker both cracked open the door to the office. Danny had transformed back into his human form, and took a seat at Miss Daily's desk, and put his head down on the table feigning sleep. Just then the door opened, and Sarah walked in with Mr Lancer.

"I told you they were in my room," she said casually, as if they were just trying to find some cutting students. "All five of them sound asleep."

Mr Lancer gave Sarah a dark angry look. "An entire battle raging around the school and coincidentally all five of them slept right through it."

Sarah folded her arms and faced down the Assistant Principal. "You would rather they stayed awake and gotten into the middle of that mess?"

Mr Lancer rolled his eyes, but didn't argue that point further. "I seem to remember in your interview you saying something about not letting your hobby interfear with the running of the school."

Sarah simply shrugged. "I believe I said 'try'. Not my fault he attacked, he didn't know I was here. He was after Samantha Manson if you recall."

"Who was wearing some magical device with the same symbol you wear." Lancer said.

Sarah sighed. "It was a protection, and she needed it. I told you there were aspects of my life I cannot discuss with you. There are people in Amity Park that need me and my skills. Even if you fire me, I'm not going away. I'll just find another job, but here, I can help protect the school and the children."

Lancer locked eyes with her for a few seconds in challenge, then he gave in. "Very well. Miss Daily. I'll leave you to reunite Mr Fenton with his sister. I'll take charge of the others." He knelt down and touched Dash's shoulder gently. "Mr Baxter, Miss Sanches?"

Dash opened his eyes and yawned. "Huh what happened?

"It's all right Dash," Miss Daily said gently. "Go on with Mr Lancer everything's been taken care of."

"Oh okay," Mr Lancer gave one last glare at Sarah before ushering the four confused sleepy teens from the room. Sam opened the door to the office and she Tucker and Jazz came out. "Miss Daily?" Sam asked.

Sarah put her hand up quieting Sam for a moment. After a few seconds Danny's head popped up from the desk. "He's gone?"

Sarah looked like she was listening to something only she could hear. "Okay," she said finally, "Now he's out of range."

Danny let out a sigh of relief. Then he focused his attention right on his sister, and said kindly but firmly "Okay Lydia out of Jazz NOW!"

Lydia/Jazz sighed expecting this she leaned Jazz's body against a student's desk then left the older girls body. Jazz put her hand to her head and sagged against the desk. Instantly Danny was at her side.

"Jazz!" Danny said. Jazz didn't seem as weakened or disoriented as most people who had been overshadowed. Jazz batted Danny away gently who sat down at the desk next to his sister.

"I'm okay, Lydia told me it might make me dizzy," Jazz said sitting down.

"She told you?" Danny asked puzzled. When he overshadowed people he overwhelmed their mind putting them in an almost trance like state. They never really remembered what they did, but had vauge feelings and ideas from the experience. He never tried to communicate with anyone in that state.

"She told me if I didn't fight her it would be easier." Jazz said still a bit disoriented. "I kinda saw some of what was going on, and while you were dealing with things Lydia and I had a bit of a talk."

"I wondered why she switched sides," Danny said. Lydia now looked sad. Jazz glared at Danny who put his hands up in surrender. "Look no offence but Freakshow hasn't exactly been my favorite person. He couldn't control you because you're his sister, but if you recalled he can control me. Let me tell you it's no picnic being controled."

"Yeah about that," Sam asked. "What was the deal with you Danny? Were you under Freakshow's control or not?"

"Yeah, you switched sides real fast Danny," Tucker added.

Danny looked at Sarah and both of them smiled mysteriously. "Sometimes the best way to get rid of someone is to give them what they think they want." Sarah said with a low chuckle. "It's also the best way to get someone to drop their guard, but it was Danny who actually came up with the idea."

Danny blushed a bit at the compliment. "I finally realized that it was a draw between me and Freakshow and that's with Sam helping me. I knew I was going to have to do something to get him to stop focusing on me."

"That still doesn't explain how you were under Freakshow's control and then suddenly not." Sam asked.

"He never was under Freakshow's control," Jazz said confidently. "When he called Freakshow the "once and future king," that's a King Arthur reference. When Danny and I were little any reference to King Arthur was a warning that we were up to something."

"I still don't get it," Tucker said. "Freakshow had the bracelet and every ruby but Sam's how did you resist that?"

"I didn't," Danny said with a grin at Sarah. "When Sam was keeping Freakshow out of my head I realized that there was one other person who could control my mind, and if she had help she might be strong enough to block Freakshow."

All three teens and even Lydia turned puzzled to Sarah. "It was Danny's idea," Sarah said with a smug grin, but once I knew he trusted me completely I went with it, and made sure the ruse would stick."

"Wait you blocked Freakshow from Danny? But how? Freakshow had all the rubies!" Sam asked.

"He didn't have this," Sarah said, tossing a small green marble in the air. She placed the marble on the desk and rolled it over to Danny.

Jazz recognized it instantly. "That's the quartz marble you charged with Danny's energy."

"Danny placed it in my hand when he convinced me he knew what he was doing," Sarah explained. "Danny knew that I could use that to control him. I warned him about that before. Basically I took it as a request that he'd rather have me in his head than Freakshow."

"Which it was," Danny added. Then he looked at Sarah sadly. "Time to take it off now huh?"

"Wait she's still controlling you?" Sam asked growing angry.

"Not exactly control no," Sarah said moving up behind Danny. "It's more of a connection between us, with me as the dominant personality. He's got his free will, but he'll tend to just go along with what I'm thinking. I wanted Danny away from an audience when I took the spells I layered off of him because it's going to be a little uncomfortable for him." In a single move Sarah reached out and touched Danny gently on the forehead and the back. Danny's eyes shot open then closed resting his head in his hands.

"Okay this is beyond uncomfortable," Danny complained. "I think I was better off under the spell."

Sarah smiled and rubbed his back gently. "Keep your eyes closed and take deep breaths. The nausia will pass."

"Nausia?" Jazz asked.

Sarah nodded. "Basically because he has full memory and knows some of his decisions weren't his own, but he felt all the emotions with it. It's like a flashback in fast forward. A good night sleep will take care of it."

"You mean Danny's been under your control since he got back with the bracelet?" Tucker asked confused. "But his eyes I know I saw -"

"Yeah I know," Danny said still recovering from losing the spell. "It was that connection thing. Sarah did a lot of things with me that I don't think I could have done on my own." At that he looked up and gave her a sly grin despite looking a little green. "And I wanna learn some of those tricks too. Especially the one where I was tagging Jazz without hurting her."

"So who was the convincing actor?" Sam asked. "Cuz I was convinced we were sunk when you went after Jazz."

"A little bit of both," Sarah said allowing Danny to rest. "He remembered what happened at the museum so he knew how to act, but there were a few times he was going to break cover and I just didn't let him, and yeah knew I could get Danny to do a few things when it came to power and control that he's going to need practice to do himself."

Sam had a feeling that if he asked, Sarah could help Danny reproduce any of the new tricks they saw them do. At that moment Danny opened his eyes, but closed them again quickly, but for some reason he was on another level of alert. "Someone's coming," he said.

Sarah also had that look of alertness. "Lancer is coming back," Sarah said. "They're canceling classes for today. You're folks are here to take you home." Sarah glanced at Lydia who had been listening the entire time. "I'll let you in at my place later." Lydia nodded and vanished." To the young teens she said. "Time to go."

As they got to their feet Tucker asked. "So Lancer knows about you?"

"There are disadvantages of meeting someone who is as well read as him," Sarah said with a sigh. "Somehow some guardian books got into a Flea Market that he attended. He recognized my symbols and asked me about them, so I didn't lie. I haven't told him who I'm supposed to be a guardian too, and he hasn't asked, and for the record Danny I'm not going to tell him.

Sam nodded understanding. "So he knows enough to be suspicious but he's curbing his curiosity?

Sarah smiled mischievously. "I think he just got an idea of what I meant when I said there were aspects of my life that are complicated. I think he's going to be smart enough to leave well enough alone.

Just then the door opened and Mr Lancer came inside. "The Fentons, Mansons and Foleys are here." He looked over at Jazz. "Are you all right Miss Fenton?"

"Oh I'm fine Mr Lancer," Jazz said putting her arm around Danny who was trying not to look exhausted. "Everything is back to normal," _Or at least what passes for normal around here. _


	26. Epilouge

Epilogue

(4:30 am)

Jazz came out of the shower wrapped herself in a towel and went back into her room to choose her wardrobe. It was way early, but she had gone to bed early, woken up at four in the morning, and found she couldn't sleep anymore.

Danny went to bed early too. Jazz peeked in on him before she went into the shower. As soon as they got home, and after their parents were reassured that Danny just had a case of nerves, and Jazz was no longer possessed, Danny went right to bed. As far as Jazz could tell that at four in the morning Danny hadn't even rolled over. Jazz finished dressing, then went to check on Danny again. When she went into Danny's room she found Danny completely covered by his blankets.

_Hmmmm_ Suspicious Jazz moved over to Danny's bed and pealed back the blankets. Sure enough only pillows were found. Danny had snuck out somewhere, and Jazz had a feeling she knew where he disappeared to.

_Jasmine,_

Jazz blinked surprised to hear a somewhat familiar voice within her mind. She moved back to her room, and found Lydia floating outside her window.

"Lydia?" Jazz said opening the window allowing the ghost to enter her room. "What's wrong why are you here?"

Lydia looked softer than when she had served Freakshow. Her hair was no longer up in spikes, but a deep ebony flowing around her shoulders. Her nose ring was missing, and even her tattoos looked a little gentler than before. She still wore her circus costume and red cloak. Jazz thought the changes made her even more like her brother than before.

_Sarah wishes to speak with you, and your brother,_ Lydia spoke gently into her mind. She didn't tell Sam or the others that she could still understand Lydia's telepathic sendings. She had a feeling that it was a side affect of being overshadowed, and it really wasn't that important. She had been more worried about Danny.

"Danny's not here," Jazz said. "Do you think he went over to Miss Daily by himself?"

Lydia smiled. _Perhaps. Come._ Lydia offered Jazz her hand. "Jazz climbed out of her window and allowed Lydia to fly away with her."

"So have you decided what you are going to do?" Jazz asked the now more friendly ghost.

_Go to London for a while. Meet guardian mentors._ Lydia said with a touch of regret. _Perhaps return see what Friedrich has learned. Afterwards? Sarah said I would make a good watcher. Find children like your brother who needs a friend. Stay far away from your parents._

Jazz couldn't help but chuckle at that thought. "Probably a good idea." Jazz admitted. They came up upon the house and sure enough Jazz saw her brother Danny, in ghost mode watching Sarah Daily in her garden from behind her chimney. Jazz gestured to Lydia and the pair flew down right behind Danny.

Instantly Danny's ghost sense went off. He spun around only to be greeted by his sister, and Lydia. "Miss Daily said she wanted to see both of us," Jazz commented letting a bit of reproach in her voice. "But I have a feeling she made up her mind when you decided to sneak over here."

Danny flushed slightly embarrassed. "I...I was hoping that Sarah would let me get into her circle to kinda juice up," Danny admitted.

Jazz looked her brother over carefully. "Still feel queasy?" She asked.

"Not exactly," Danny's attention turned inward as he searched for the right words. "Just not right,"

Lydia nodded as if she understood what Danny couldn't exactly verbalize. She released Jazz into Danny's hands then gestured that both of them should follow her down to the ground.

Danny carried Jazz down to where Sarah Daily stood waiting for them. "You two are up early," She commented casually.

Danny looked very uncomfortable. "Yeah well..." he said stumbling over the words. "I was kinda hoping you'd let me go in your pick me up circle this morning."

That made Sarah take a very careful look at him. "Give me your hands," She instructed. Danny complied and Sarah closed her eyes reading something within Danny. "Hmmm you're getting back to your normal energy levels on your own," she said. "Another day, maybe two and you won't feel so out of sorts." She then turned to Jazz. "Though the pick me up will speed that along. I promise it's only energy exposure and utilization." Jazz realized that Sarah was asking for permission again.

Danny picked up that as well. "Please Jazz? I'd rather feel a hundred percent sooner rather than later."

Jazz couldn't help but feel reluctant, but the puppy dog look her brother kept giving her weakened her resolve. "All right, but there better be no control involved."

Lydia smiled. _No control. Just energy. I will gather energy as well. You're brother will not be alone._

Sarah nodded slightly to Lydia, making Jazz realize that she too could hear the ghost. "I'm sure you don't want the charge up Jazz so you can stay in the house. Anything not in the circle or the house tends to loose energy. The back door is open and you can see us from the window in the office in the back connected to the kitchen."

Jazz nodded and found the office exactly where Miss Daily said it would be. She watched from the window as Danny took a seat at the teacher's feet. Lydia stood behind her. Jazz couldn't hear the chanting, but soon she realized that the circle of herbs around them were glowing with a light filled with violet, blue and sliver. The Sun began to rise directly behind the house filling the yard with a deep reds and yellows. Danny and Lydia began to float higher and higher, both with their eyes closed, and both with an identical expression on their faces. Jazz nearly broke into tears when she recognize the emotion that ran through her brother sitting in the magic circle filling himself up with mystical energies. It was an emotion she doubted her brother had felt in a very long time. It was pure unaltered bliss.

By the time Sarah Daily finished her spell Danny and Lydia were floating up over her head. When Sarah told them she was finished Danny went shooting up into the sky and did a backflip for the fun of it.

Jazz came back outside. "Wow, Danny really enjoys that."

Cleaning up her work, Sarah looked up at Danny doing flips. "It's like a hungry person being invited to a feast. Ghosts are constantly absorbing energy to stay on this plane. Danny does it to stay in ghost mode. What I did just filled him up to capacity. I won't do it for him every morning, but I don't think once in an while will be a bad thing."

"So what are you going to do with the rubies?" Jazz asked. "Are you going to return them to their museums?"

I'm still going to keep the band," Sarah said. "And I'm going to try to get Sam to keep one too, but she may fight me on that. The others, well I think I'm going to try something different. Once Skulker and a few of the other ghosts start coming back to Amity Park, I'm going to let a few of the more responsible ones take the rest. Each one getting one."

"Wait," Danny said gliding down to join them. "Give Skulker one of the rubies? Are you crazy?"

"He may not like me, and he may want you as a trophy Danny, but he is a ghost. No ghost in their right mind is ever going to want anyone like Freakshow getting their hands on these gems again. Lydia and I talked about it and she agrees they would be safer in the hands of other ghosts. And they won't do anything anyway. If I keep the two that belong on the band, and split the earrings up between you and Sam we'll still have four rubies on this side of the ghost zone, and the other ghosts will know it.

Danny looked thoughtful for a moment then said outlawed thinking. "Skulker, Walker, and like Clockwork?"

Sarah sighed. "If you want me to give him one, all right, but you're going to have to deliver it. Not that he's a bad guy and probably the one ghost I have the most in common with, but I really can't stand time lords. Time travel is complicated, disorientating, and always gives me nosebleeds."

Jazz didn't know why but Danny laughed. "Been there, done that," he said with a smile. Then he looked as the sun peeked above the ring of hedges around the house. "We'd better get home before mom and dad wonder where we are," Danny said.

Jazz agreed. "We'll see you Monday in school," she said.

Miss Daily nodded and waved. She and Lydia watched Danny take his sister in his arms and fly off back to Fenton works.

Once back in Jazz's room Danny transformed back to his human form and looked out the window at the rising sun. "Jazz, what do you think about Sarah?" He asked.

Jazz wasn't surprised at the question, but she wanted to know what Danny was thinking. "How come?" She asked.

"She told me a while back that she's my guardian," Danny said. "That it's her job to make sure I grow up emotionally and mentally healthy, ghost powers and all, and I want to believe that, but how do I know that everything she's told me is true? How can I be sure that she's not trying to use me and my powers for something"

That was a big question for Danny. Jazz could tell that Danny already trusted her. He wanted badly to trust her, and yet because of Vlad, and maybe Valerie, and maybe a few other things he was afraid to put his trust in this strange woman, who for a short time did have control of his mind. That was the thing. Danny liked Sarah Daily very much, but didn't know if it was an honest reaction, or something she constructed to entrap him.

Oddly enough it was thinking of Vlad Masters that gave Jazz an idea. "She said she could teach you to use your powers better right? Just like Vlad?"

Danny turned and looked at Jazz surprised. He didn't expect her to compare her to Vlad they seemed so different. "Well yeah, but -"

Jazz didn't let him finish. "What did Vlad want from you in exchange for teaching you to use your powers?"

Danny's expression darkened for a moment, before shifting back to confused. "He wanted me to renounce Dad and become like his son, but -"

Again Jazz didn't let him finish the thought. "So what has Miss Daily asked you for in exchange for teaching."

"Well she-" Danny stopped and thought about it. "She hasn't asked me for anything actually." Jazz watched as her brother's attention turned inward trying to remember one time that Sarah Daily wanted something from him. "She's used my energy to set her wards," he said thoughtfully. "But otherwise. No, she's helped me with a lot of stuff and the only thing she wants me to do half the time is stay out of fights that are too dangerous for me, and then she takes my place."

"What about the whole super hero thing?" Jazz asked.

Now Danny smiled at the thought. "You know, she's never mentioned it except once. She said she knew a lot about Danny Fenton, and some about Danny Phantom, but part of her job is to give me time to be just Danny."

Jazz had a feeling she understood what the guardian meant by that. "Well if she's not asking you for anything, she's not manipulating you. I'm sure there are ways you can find out if what she's telling you is true but it seems to me that she could be a big help to you."

"Yeah," Danny said looking out the window again. "You know it's almost a year since the accident." Danny said. "Back then I thought my life had turned completely upside down, and in a lot of ways my life still is crazy. I guess I should give Sarah a chance then. Maybe she's the one thing I need to make everything steady again."

"Well the last few days haven't been very steady at all," Jazz felt obligated to remind him.

"I know," Danny said with a grin, "But without her I think I would have done a lot worse against Freakshow. She says she's here to make my life easier, and with her powers I think she can do that."

Jazz didn't answer that. She moved forward and placed her hand on Danny's shoulder and looked out the window at the slowly awakening town. She didn't doubt for a second that Danny's like was about to get a lot more complicated, but maybe, just maybe those complications didn't mean chaos.

_Welcome to the team Miss Daily,_ Jazz thought to herself. _I hope we can handle you as well as I think you can handle us._


End file.
